Apenas Amigos?
by Georgia Tomaz
Summary: Não era o seu sangue, mas aquela garota o fascinava. E se Edward decidisse não interferir na vida de Bella? E se ele fosse forte o suficiente para resistir? Se ele decidisse que seriam apenas amigos? Poderia um amor tão grande ser reprimido?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Um Novo Começo **

**## Bela PoV ##**

Era meu primeiro dia na nova escola. 2º ano do colegial. Tinha acabado de chegar a Forks, mal tinha desfeito as malas, mas não podia adiar esse dia. O semestre já havia começado, mas ainda faltava muito para terminar e Charlie não me deixaria esperar pelo próximo. Tinha que enfrentar isso: "a aluna nova da cidade grande". Ugh!!!

Minha mãe havia se casado novamente, há apenas alguns meses. Phil é jogador de futebol e viaja muito. Minha mãe sempre ficava em casa comigo pra não me deixar sozinha, mas isso a entristecia, e eu não podia conviver com isso. Assim, decidi passar um pouco a mais de tempo com meu pai.

Forks não era exatamente o meu lugar preferido, mas Charlie realmente tinha ficado feliz com a idéia de me ter por um pouco mais que duas semanas durante cada verão. Assim, independente do que eu sentia, eu estava fazendo felizes as duas pessoas que eu amava.

Em Phoenix eu não tinha uma vida social muito agitada, então não foi difícil deixar a cidade. Eu não tinha muitos amigos para sentir falta. Na verdade, eu sentiria falta mesmo do sol e do calor. Chuva e neve realmente não me agradavam muito. Mas eu não estava fazendo isso por mim, não é?

Estava chovendo naquele dia. Novidade. Em Forks sempre chovia. Acordei meio sem vontade. Eu realmente não queria ir à escola. Charlie me disse que eu poderia esperar um dia ou dois, mas ficar em casa hoje só iria adiar o inevitável. Eu logo teria que enfrentar o primeiro dia de aula.

Levantei cedo, pois não tinha muita certeza de onde ficava a escola, apesar de saber que tudo na cidade ficava na mesma avenida principal. Vesti-me vagarosamente e desci as escadas para tomar meu café da manhã. Charlie já estava de saída para a delegacia: ele era o chefe de polícia da cidade. Um trabalho simples, pois Forks era um lugar onde nada acontecia de verdade.

- Hey, Bells. Animada para o seu primeiro dia de aula?

Eu preferia voltar pra minha cama e tentar acordar desse pesadelo, mas isso realmente magoaria Charlie. Bem, eu já tinha vindo até aqui, agora tinha que seguir em frente com o plano.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim – foi o melhor que eu consegui dizer, esperando que ele não percebesse meu desânimo.

- Bom, estou de saída. Te vejo no final do dia. Boa sorte na escola – ele sorriu e saiu, me deixando novamente com meus pensamentos.

Preparei meu cereal e comi vagarosamente. Ainda estava cedo. Lavei a louça e dei uma última olhada no espelho. Estava tudo em ordem. Peguei meu casaco e saí de casa. A chuva finalmente tinha dado uma trégua, mas o céu escuro mostrava que não duraria muito.

Charlie tinha comprado pra mim uma caminhonete nova. Pelo menos era nova pra mim. Na verdade, ela devia ser mais velha do que ele. Mas eu estava feliz por não ter que ir andando até a escola ou, pior, de carona na viatura policial. E era um carro bem forte, daqueles que destroem tudo antes de ganhar pelo menos um arranhão. Perfeito para pessoas que atraem acidentes, como eu.

Dirigi lentamente até a escola. Não tive dificuldades em encontrá-la. Realmente ficava onde tudo o mais na cidade estava. Era um conjunto de prédios antigos, identificada por uma grande placa "_Forks High School_". Exatamente o que eu esperava de uma escola em Forks.

Apesar de ser cedo, já havia alguns alunos no estacionamento. Fiquei feliz em ver que todos os carros eram tão velhos quanto o meu, exceto por um Volvo prata reluzente. Ótimo. Eu não chamaria a atenção. Estacionei em frente ao prédio identificado como secretaria e entrei.

Lá dentro, havia apenas uma senhora sentada atrás de uma mesa, do outro lado do balcão que dividia a sala. Ao me ver ela se levantou e caminhou em minha direção.

- Bom dia, querida. Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- Sou Isabella Swan – eu disse sem graça, mas feliz em encontrar a primeira pessoa que não me reconheceu desde que cheguei a Forks.

- Ah, claro! A filha do chefe Swan. Seja bem vinda querida! – Ok, apenas o rosto não foi reconhecido, mas já era um começo.

- Hoje é meu primeiro dia, e eu preciso pegar meus horários de aula.

- É claro. Aqui estão seus horários e um mapa da escola, também – ela disse, me estendendo algumas folhas de papel. Então ela sorriu e me desejou sorte, não apenas na escola, mas na nova cidade.

Eu saí do prédio da secretaria e corri até minha caminhonete. Já estava chovendo de novo, e o estacionamento estava quase cheio. Contornei o prédio da secretaria e estacionei em frente ao prédio central, onde teria minhas primeiras aulas.

Quando desci, percebi que quase todos os alunos (que não eram muitos) olhavam pra mim com curiosidade. Me encolhi ainda mais. Eu realmente não queria ser o centro das atenções, mas isso parecia ser inevitável. Pelo menos por hoje. "Ok, eu posso fazer isso" menti pra mim mesma.

Caminhei apressadamente para dentro do prédio para fugir da chuva e dos olhares que eu sentia em mim, mas antes que pudesse pegar o mapa novamente, ouvi uma voz chamar o meu nome.

- Isabella Swan, certo?

Me virei tão rápido que acabei escorregando no piso molhado, mas antes de atingir o chão o garoto me pegou, me ajudando a levantar. Era um garoto louro, de olhos claros. Bonito até. E sorria largamente.

- Bella – eu o corrigi, ainda envergonhada com a situação.

Tentei me recompor rapidamente, agora irritada. Ele ainda sorria, me olhando, e eu sorri de volta mais por educação que por vontade.

- Sou Mike Newton. Bem vinda a Forks – era impressão minha ou ele parecia um cachorrinho abanando o rabo? – Qual é sua primeira aula? Eu posso te ajudar a achar o caminho.

- Acho que essa escola não é tão grande – eu disse, na defensiva, mas logo me arrependi da grosseria – mas acho que eu gostaria de um pouco de companhia.

Seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu mais ainda. Logo começamos a caminhar. Eu teria a primeira aula com ele, então era melhor ser educada com ele. Mike era um garoto bem atencioso. _Eu_ é que tinha problemas com toda essa atenção.

Trocamos mais algumas palavras durante o início da aula. Era incrível como ele parecia querer chamar minha atenção a todo momento, e _isso_ me incomodava de verdade. A última coisa que eu queria na vida era um garoto tentando chamar minha atenção. Não é que eu não gostasse de garotos. Na verdade, eu não gostava mesmo. Mas só porque eu gostava de estar só. Não tinha muita paciência para relacionamentos.

A manhã finalmente passou. Não tive problemas com nenhuma das matérias. Todas estavam no mesmo nível que eu estava, ou um pouco abaixo. Pelo menos essa parte seria fácil. O difícil era que em todas as aulas sempre havia algum garoto tentando se mostrar simpático _demais_. Mas era só por eu ser nova na escola. Isso logo passaria. Pelo menos eu contava com isso.

Ao final da última aula da manhã me dirigi até o refeitório. O lugar era amplo e bem iluminado, com grandes janelas em uma das paredes. Havia várias mesas pequenas espalhadas e uma grande, formada por algumas mesas encostadas, bem no centro do salão. Ali estavam alguns rostos familiares, que eu reconhecia das aulas passadas, apesar de não lembrar de nenhum dos nomes.

O garoto da primeira aula acenou para que eu me sentasse junto a eles. Eu caminhei lentamente e me sentei na cadeira que ele indicou, bem ao seu lado. De repente ele me lembrou novamente um cachorrinho feliz. Ri comigo mesma.

Ali, sentada no meio da mesa, era impossível escapar do bombardeio de perguntas. Todos queriam saber mais a respeito da "aluna nova da cidade grande". Será que isso era realmente necessário? Eu não era tão interessante assim. Percebi que mesmo aqueles que não estavam na mesa comigo me olhava curiosos. Eu parecia um extraterrestre no Central Park.

Finalmente o sinal tocou. Fiquei agradecida por isso. Levantei apressada, antes que alguém tivesse a idéia de me acompanhar e continuar me fazendo perguntas. Minha próxima aula era Biologia, minha matéria preferida, e ficava no prédio mais distante. A essa altura eu não precisava mais de mapa para me localizar.

Quando cheguei à minha sala o professor já estava lá, mas pelo barulho que vinha de dentro a aula ainda não começara. Olhei em volta a procura de um lugar vazio, e então eu _o_ vi. No canto oposto à entrada, na última carteira, ele estava lá, lindo, mais perfeito que qualquer anjo de Michelangelo poderia ser.

Ele tinha a pele branca, mais pálida que a de qualquer outro aluno ali. Seu cabelo era de um bronze diferente, e apesar de levemente desmanchados pela chuva, ainda assim estava lindo. Mas foi a perfeição de seus traços que capturou meu olhar. Ele tinha o rosto perfeito. Era de uma beleza assustadora. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Então seus olhos me encontraram. Suas íris douradas eram tão profundas, como se pudessem ler minha alma. Ele simplesmente me olhava, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, mas ainda assim eu sentia aquele olhar tentando desvendar todos os meus segredos. Ao contrário de todos com quem eu tinha falado naquele dia, ele não demonstrava qualquer curiosidade em relação a mim. Ele simplesmente me olhava, vazio, e ao mesmo tempo profundo.

Neste momento o professor chamou a atenção de todos, me tirando de meus devaneios, para iniciar a aula. Ele me indicou o _único_ lugar vazio para que eu sentasse. Céus, tinha mesmo que ser ao lado _dele_?

Me dirigi vagarosamente até o meu lugar. Ele não olhava mais pra mim. Tinha os olhos baixos, fitando um livro fechado em cima da carteira, com uma expressão bastante séria, quase hostil. Acho que ele não queria dividir a carteira comigo. Eu deveria ficar feliz por me sentar ao lado da única pessoa em Forks que não demonstrava interesse especial em mim. Mas aquela frieza me incomodava. Por quê?

Coloquei meus livros no canto, em cima da mesa e me sentei o mais silenciosamente que eu pude, sentindo todos os olhares em cima de mim. Todos, menos o _dele_. Ali, ao seu lado, eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, apesar de cada célula do meu corpo pedir que eu o fizesse. Era estranho que, mesmo eu estando sentada o mais distante que a carteira permitia, eu sentia como se uma força me atraísse a ele.

De repente eu ouvi a cadeira dele se movendo e percebi que ele se virava pra mim. Olhei pra ele, e ele me olhava sorrindo. Mas onde estava aquele ar sério de antes? Eu tinha imaginado isso? Diante daquele sorriso, eu tinha certeza que era só minha imaginação me pregando peças, e era impossível não sorrir de volta. Novamente, eu estava prisioneira de seus olhos dourados.

- Olá – ele falou numa voz calma. – Eu sou Edward Cullen. Seja bem vinda.

Sua voz era quase musical, tão perfeita quanto tudo o mais nele. Ele me olhava, e sorria o sorriso mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto na vida. Eu estava completamente atordoada por tê-lo tão próximo. Eu simplesmente olhava-o de volta, sem conseguir articular nenhuma resposta.

- Acho que essa é a hora em que você me diz o seu nome – ele brincou, e me deixou mais desconsertada ainda. Ele era perfeito demais.

- D - d - desculpe – eu tentei, mas não consegui não gaguejar – Meu nome é Bella. Mas acho que você já sabe disso.

Ele sorriu novamente. Um sorriso leve, encantador.

- É verdade. Eu acho que todo mundo sabe. A cidade inteira esteve esperando você chegar.

Eu olhei pra baixo, envergonhada, e senti o meu rosto corar. Eu sabia que Charlie havia espalhado a notícia pela cidade, ansioso pela minha chegada. Todo o excesso de atenção que eu havia recebido até então era, em grande parte, graças a isso.

Edward ainda me olhava, com um sorriso encantador estampado naquele rosto perfeito. Como era possível haver tanta beleza em uma pessoa só? Alguma coisa muito errada devia haver naquele garoto, para compensar todo o resto. Ele não podia realmente ser perfeito. Ninguém era. Mas olhando pra ele, com aquele sorriso tão lindo, era realmente difícil não acreditar em perfeição.

- Então, gostando da cidade nova? – ele perguntou, cortando meus devaneios.

Meu Deus! Além de lindo, ele ainda era atencioso. E não era como todos os outros. Ele não me bombardeava com perguntas incômodas como os outros alunos. Ele era apenas gentil, como se só quisesse me fazer sentir à vontade. Eu não parecia um brinquedo novo e brilhante para ele.

Conversamos muito durante toda a aula. Em apenas uma hora Edward sabia detalhes da minha vida que nem mesmo minha mãe sabia. Era incrível como eu me sentia à vontade perto daquele garoto. Eu não era eu mesma perto dele.

De repente o sinal tocou, interrompendo nossa conversa.

- Acho que está na hora de ir – ele disse sorrindo um sorriso torto perfeito. – Nos vemos amanha, Bella. Foi realmente um prazer te conhecer.

E antes que eu percebesse, ele me deu um beijo no rosto, me fazendo corar violentamente. Ele saiu da sala, ainda sorrindo, mas sem me olhar novamente. Eu fiquei ali, imóvel, não sei por quanto tempo. Quando percebi, estava sozinha na sala. Não. Sozinha, não. O garoto da primeira aula, Mike, estava ali, olhando pra mim.

- É, você deve ser bem interessante mesmo – ele disse com um tom sarcástico que me irritou. – Eu nunca vi o Cullen trocar mais de duas palavras com ninguém desde que chegou à Forks. E agora vocês são o quê? Amigos de infância?

Eu lancei-lhe um olhar raivoso. Ele parecia não gostar do Edward. Mas tinha outra coisa ali. No final da frase, seu tom não era mais sarcástico. Era meio possessivo. Ciúmes? Eu não acredito!

- Não enche o saco, Mike!

Eu peguei meus livros e saí da sala apressada, até o estacionamento, que já estava quase vazio. Dirigi lentamente de volta pra casa, imersa em meus pensamentos, repassando em minha mente cada minuto daquela última aula, tentando entender o que havia acontecido ali. Quando foi mesmo que eu fiquei tão tagarela? Eu não costumava agir daquela maneira. Eu sempre fui uma garota tímida, fechada. Mas era tão fácil conversar com aquele garoto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A Visão de Alice**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Eu estava realmente fascinado por Bella. E não era só o fato de não conseguir ler sua mente. Admito que foi isso que me chamou a atenção no início, me deixando realmente intrigado. Mas eu precisava conhecer aquela garota totalmente altruísta, capaz de se anular em prol das pessoas que ama. Precisava saber por que ela era tão diferente, porque ela sofria tanto pelos outros, e nem sequer deixava que alguém percebesse isso. Depois de décadas conhecendo os pensamentos humanos a fundo, eu realmente não acreditava que aquilo fosse possível.

E era incrível como ela se sentia à vontade perto de mim. Ninguém se sentia à vontade na minha presença. Era um instinto humano evitar chegar muito perto de _nós_. Admito que por vezes eu até agradeço por isso. Não sou um cara muito amigável mesmo. Mas ela era diferente. Será que essa garota não tem nenhum senso de autopreservação?

Aquilo me deixava realmente intrigado, e me deixava cada vez mais fascinado pela garota ao meu lado. Eu passei a aula inteira conversando com ela, ávido por conhecê-la, saber como ela era de verdade, como pensava, perguntando tudo ao seu respeito. E quanto mais ela mostrava, mais eu queria saber.

Eu estava tão concentrado em Bella que nem me dava conta do mundo ao nosso redor. Mas de repente o sinal tocou, anunciando a hora de nos separarmos. Eu não queria deixá-la. Queria saber mais. Precisava saber mais.

_"Quem aquele idiota pensa que é para monopolizá-la dessa maneira? E porque ela dá tanta atenção a ele?"_

Eu olhei em volta, procurando o dono da _voz_. Mike Newton. Um garoto detestável. Quem _ele_pensa que é? Será que ele acha mesmo que Bella daria mais atenção a ele que a mim? De repente um pensamento maldoso passou pela minha cabeça, e eu sorri. Isso vai ser divertido.

- Acho que está na hora de ir – eu disse me levantando, e abrindo um sorriso que eu sabia que deixava as garotas sem ar. – Foi realmente um prazer te conhecer. Nos vemos amanhã.

Eu me aproximei rápido e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, dei um beijo em sua bochecha, que ganhou imediatamente um tom vermelho que lhe caiu muito bem, enquanto Mike me xingava com todos os palavrões que ele conhecia. Alguns até que eu nem sabia que existiam.

Saí rapidamente da sala, sem olhar pra trás, mas não consegui segurar o riso. Como Mike era patético. Ele realmente achava que tinha alguma chance ali? Ele não via nem um pouco quem era aquela garota e como pensava? Depois de todo o tempo que passou com ela. E eu nem precisei ler seus pensamentos pra entendê-la.

Mas o melhor de tudo foi a reação de Bella ao meu beijo. O modo como ela corou, totalmente constrangida com aquele gesto totalmente inesperado. Dois coelhos com um só golpe. Eu ganhei o meu dia.

Entrei em meu carro rapidamente e dirigi de volta pra casa, ainda conservando o sorriso no rosto. Quando entrei, todos me esperavam na sala, pra saber das novidades. _Alice_.

_"Desculpe, maninho, mas você sabe que guardar segredos não é o meu forte."_

- Tudo bem, Alice – eu disse sorrindo para minha irmã preferida, incapaz de sentir raiva de qualquer coisa naquele momento. – Mas eu realmente gostaria de, pelo menos uma vez, poder contar uma novidade à minha família.

- Oh, querido. Então é verdade? – Esme veio sorrindo me abraçar. Minha amada mãe. Não que ela fosse minha mãe de verdade. Tecnicamente, eu até era mais velho que ela, mas observando aquele sorriso tão maternal, era impossível vê-la de outra forma.

"_Apaixonado por uma humana. Isso é tão Edward..."._

E foi esse pensamento que finalmente tirou o sorriso do meu rosto. _Rosalie_. Geralmente era ela quem sempre estragava meu bom humor, com seu egocentrismo infinito. Ela ainda se ressentia do fato de eu não querê-la, como todos os outros homens do mundo, mas eu costumava não dar atenção aos seus comentários venenosos. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Dessa vez ela me irritou de verdade.

- Apaixonado? – eu disse saindo do abraço de Esme. – Eu? Apaixonado? Então foi isso que Alice viu?

Eu estava sério, com os punhos fechados com força, enquanto todos me olhavam confusos, sem entender minha reação.

- Edward, calma – Jasper pediu, sentindo a raiva que crescia dentro de mim.

- Eu, apaixonado? - Eu estava gritando, descontrolado – De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda, Alice? Eu? Apaixonado? Por uma humana? Que absurdo! Isso é ridículo.

Eu estava transtornado. Então era isso que eles estavam pensando? Que eu estava apaixonado? Por Bella? Tudo bem que ela era diferente de todas as garotas que eu já conheci (e eu falo de todas as espécies), mas daí a me apaixonar por ela? Isso já era demais. Dessa vez Alice ultrapassara todos os limites!

- Ei, será que alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Emmett perguntou atônito, mas ainda com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Alguém pode me explicar porque ele está assim? Que parte eu perdi?

- Simples, Em. – Rosalie respondeu com seu melhor tom sarcástico – Edward não admite que está apaixonado pela humana. Isso é tão ridículo. Como ele pode ver mais graça em uma humana ridícula do que em mim, ou em qualquer outra de nossa espécie? Típico de Edward.

- Rosalie, - eu disse trincando os dentes – se você realmente preza o seu belo rosto, cale-se agora, ou eu te provarei que vampiros podem sim ter cicatrizes permanentes. Eu juro que deixarei uma bela marca aí.

- JÁ CHEGA!!!

A voz de Carlisle ecoou pela sala e todos se calaram no mesmo instante. Ele era o elo forte daquela família. Não o mais forte, mas certamente o mais respeitado. Carlisle era nosso pai, e nenhum de nós admitia sequer a idéia de contrariá-lo. Todos nos viramos para ele, que estava até então sentado no sofá, apenas observando nossa discussão, com a expressão ilegível.

- Alice, mostre a Edward o que você viu, sem fazer qualquer interpretação. Apenas deixe que ele veja.

Ele tinha a voz calma de novo, como costumava ser. Carlisle raramente levantava a voz, e só o fazia quando nós estávamos quase fora de controle. Na verdade eu só tinha o visto fazer isso duas ou três vezes antes desse momento, em situações em que nem o poder de Jasper era suficiente para nos acalmar, como agora. E então a visão de Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos.

Eu estava com Bella, na floresta, em uma clareira que eu conhecia muito bem. Era a _minha_ clareira. Nós nos olhávamos, apaixonados. E então eu a mordia. Aquela garota boa, e cheia de vida. E eu estava tirando a vida dela. Que tipo de monstro eu era?

- Não! – eu gritei, desesperado – Isso não vai acontecer, Alice! Não vai!

- Eu vi, Edward! – Ela gritou de volta – Você também viu. É o futuro. O seu futuro. É o que vai acontecer. Aceite!

- Eu não vou tirar a vida de ninguém! Eu não sou um monstro!

Eu estava descontrolado, andando de um lado para o outro, sem querer aceitar aquilo. Era muito pior do que eu imaginei. Alice não tinha dito essa parte a ninguém. Eles só achavam que eu estaria apaixonado. Mas Alice me via morder aquela garota e terminar com a vida dela. Eu não faria isso!

- Será que alguém pode traduzir? – Emmett perguntou, frustrado por não saber da visão de Alice, e sem entender minha última frase. – Edward está ou não apaixonado pela garota? E ele vai matá-la?

- Não, Emmett! – Eu gritei – E não, Alice, isso não vai acontecer. Eu não vou deixar. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que o futuro pode mudar – Minha voz agora era quase um sussurro. – Eu não vou fazer isso com ela. Bella não merece. Eu sou forte o suficiente para mudar sua visão.

- Edward, - Alice disse com a voz tranqüila, se aproximando de mim – você sabe melhor que ninguém que todas as minhas visões em relação a você sempre acontecem do jeito que eu vejo. E você viu, ela estava feliz do seu lado. Ela também vai te amar.

- Oh, por favor! – eu disse, quase chorando – Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Por favor, eu não mereço isso. Não mereço!

- Edward, venha comigo, filho. – Carlisle disse me abraçando e me levando até seu escritório. – Vamos conversar um pouco, sozinhos.

Eu agradeci por aquilo. Carlisle certamente saberia o que dizer. Ele sempre sabia. E eu me sentia aliviado só em sair dali e me afastar de todos aqueles pensamentos confusos na sala. Caminhamos lentamente e em silêncio. Carlisle realmente sabia controlar seus pensamentos na minha presença, e eu era grato por isso. Nós entramos em seu escritório e ele me indicou uma poltrona, enquanto fechava a porta e vinha sentar-se à minha frente.

- Agora, filho, – ele falou calmamente – conte-me o que aconteceu, desde o início, até você saber da visão de Alice. Você estava feliz quando chegou, e queria nos contar a razão disso.

Eu me recostei na grande poltrona de couro e relaxei, aliviado pelo silêncio ao meu redor. Eu senti a raiva ceder e toda a alegria voltar a mim. Era incrível a paz que Carlisle me transmitia. Ele apenas me observava, sem fazer qualquer julgamento. Apenas aguardava, paciente, pela minha explicação.

**N/A**

_E aí, pessoal? Como está? Paro? Continuo?_

_Eu sei que o início foi bem parecido com o original, mas era pra situar bem a história. Mas o resto vai ser bem diferente. Algumas frases de Edward e Bella talvez eu deixe iguais às dos livros, por serem as minhas preferidas, mas não sei._

_Críticas? Idéias? Sugestões?_

_Por favor, apertem o botãozinho verde aí em baixo..._

_Preciso saber como estou indo..._

_Bjinhos..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi, pessoal..._

_Amei as reviews de vcs..._

_Muito, muito obrigada..._

_E não se preocupem, tudo vai ficar bem..._

_Quanto a eles ficarem ou não só como amigos... Quem sabe??? rs_

_Taí a continuação, então..._

**Capítulo 3 – Revelação**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Carlisle estava parado à minha frente, em uma outra poltrona, em um silêncio absoluto, enquanto esperava que eu falasse sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Pai, - eu disse, ainda com alguma tristeza na voz. Era assim que eu o chamava quando tínhamos essas conversas, longe de todos – eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. Essa garota, Bella, ela realmente tem algo diferente, mas não tem nada a ver com a visão de Alice.

- O que há de diferente, Edward? – Ele me perguntou tranqüilo, sem deixar escapar um pensamento sequer. – Você nunca se aproximou de nenhum humano antes, e agora Alice o vê assim...

Ele não queria repetir a palavra "apaixonado". Sabia que isso me irritaria. Carlisle me conhecia melhor que qualquer um na família.

- Bella não é uma humana comum, pai. Ela não se comporta como os outros humanos. Ela não se incomoda na minha presença. Ao contrário, ela parece se incomodar na presença dos outros garotos.

Carlisle continuava me observando, ilegível, ainda sem nenhum pensamento que eu pudesse ouvir.

- Quando nós chegamos a Forks, e eu decidi continuar estudando, foi apenas para dar privacidade a vocês. Eu sei que deve ser incômodo não poder manter seus pensamentos em segredo, e pra mim certos pensamentos são _bem_ incômodos. Não é fácil ser o único vampiro solitário no meio de três casais apaixonados. Você sabe que eu prefiro freqüentar a escola e dar algumas horas de liberdade a vocês, sem que alguém tenha que ficar sempre me fazendo companhia, quando poderia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

- Filho, - ele disse, ainda tranqüilo – você sabe que nós não pensamos assim. Sabe que nós o amamos, e que sempre que estamos com você é por vontade própria, que gostamos de estar na sua companhia. Não pense isso, por favor.

- Eu sei. – Eu respondi, interrompendo-o – Mas eu realmente prefiro agir assim. Os outros podem continuar fingindo que recebem instrução em casa, mas eu realmente prefiro fingir ser uma pessoa normal. Eu não fico chateado por isso. Eu sei o quanto todos me amam, mas eu sei que às vezes eu acabo sobrando aqui. E não se preocupe, eu realmente não me chateio por isso. Eu sempre vi as horas perdidas no colégio como meu período de _sono_. Mas isso mudou hoje. O fato de Bella ficar à vontade comigo me deixou confuso, mas o fato de _eu_ ficar à vontade na presença dela me deixou totalmente perdido. Eu nunca me aproximei de ninguém, mas aquela garota me despertou uma curiosidade absurda. E o cheiro dela, era delicioso.

Nesse momento eu vi algo diferente no rosto de Carlisle e me lembrei da visão de Alice. Parecia medo, mas ele logo recompôs a expressão vazia, me deixando em dúvida se eu tinha visto alguma coisa ou não. Carlisle havia nos ensinado a não beber sangue dos humanos, e eu vivia bem com isso. Não passava pela minha cabeça agir de outra forma, mesmo agora.

- Mas não se preocupe. Eu nunca faria mal à garota. Eu confesso que fiquei hipnotizado por ela, mas nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicar a ela ou à nossa família. Eu não sou um monstro, pai.

A tristeza voltara à minha voz. Eu repetia isso, como se fosse pra mim mesmo, tentando acreditar em minhas próprias palavras, tentando me convencer disso. Se eu pudesse, eu estaria chorando nesse momento.

- A visão de Alice está totalmente errada– continuei – Eu sou forte o suficiente. Eu tenho vivido sem o sangue de qualquer humano desde sempre. Por que eu faria aquilo agora, depois de tanto tempo? Porque eu mataria aquela garota? Se eu viesse a me apaixonar por ela, o que já é absurdo por si só, porque eu a mataria? Eu não entendo.

- Então é isso? – Carlisle perguntou, uma alegria súbita em sua voz. – É isso o que você está pensando? Foi por isso que agiu daquela forma?

Eu não entendi sua reação. Fiquei confuso com o seu tom divertido. Como assim o que eu estava pensando? Foi isso o que Alice me mostrou, não foi? Eu matando Bella.

- Está me deixando confuso, pai. O que é tão engraçado aqui?

- Edward, filho – ele disse calmamente, como se explicando uma coisa óbvia – Alice não o viu matando Bella. Alice o viu mordê-la, sim, mas não a matando. Ela fará parte da família. Bella está destinada a você. Você vai amá-la da forma como ela o amará. Da forma como nós todos nos amamos. Agora eu entendo o seu descontrole.

Mas ele não estava pronto para a minha reação de agora. Acho que nem eu estava. Eu me levantei em um salto, entendendo agora a felicidade de Esme e de Alice. Mas isso era ainda pior pra mim. Eu condenaria Bella. Isso era pior que mata-la.

- Não! – eu gritei – Eu nunca faria isso, Carlisle. Isso é muito pior que matá-la. Eu não a condenaria dessa maneira, eu não tiraria a alma de ninguém, você sabe disso!

- Edward, se acalme filho.

- Não! Eu não posso ser tão ruim assim! Eu não sou esse monstro! Eu não posso ser. Porque eu faria isso?

Eu andava de um lado pro outro da sala, Carlisle me acompanhando com os olhos, tentando inutilmente me acalmar. Eu estava descontrolado mais uma vez.

- Filho, o que há de tão errado nisso? Se ela o ama, é claro que ela vai querer ficar ao seu lado pra sempre. E você também merece ser feliz. Mais do que ninguém. É justo que você também encontre o amor. O destino deve isso a você. Você é melhor que qualquer um de nós.

- Não! Eu não sou tão bom quanto você pensa, pai. E eu seria ainda pior se fosse capaz de uma maldade dessas. Pare com isso!

- Edward, filho, sente aqui – ele me pegou pelo braço e me fez sentar novamente na poltrona à sua frente – Nós temos visto você solitário durante todos esses anos. Tem sido difícil pra nós ver a sua tristeza, a sua solidão. Você não tem idéia de como ficamos felizes quando Alice nos disse o que aconteceria. Você não imagina como fiquei feliz quando vi você chegar em casa, sorrindo. O brilho que havia em seus olhos, como se você fosse humano de novo. E isso é algo que você não pode negar.

- Mas pai – eu choraminguei – eu não nego nada disso, mas eu não posso ser tão egoísta a ponto de condenar alguém pra me satisfazer.

- Edward, não vamos entrar em outra discussão a respeito da sua alma. Ela ainda está aí, apesar de você não acreditar. E uma prova disso é a sua preocupação com a alma da menina. E eu não estou dizendo que você deva ou não deva transformá-la. Apenas quero que você não se atormente com isso. Esqueça a visão de Alice. Vamos voltar a falar da garota. Como você se sente _hoje_ em relação a ela?

Eu soltei um suspiro, voltando a deitar na poltrona, sentindo-me cansado.

- Eu realmente estou fascinado por ela, pai, mas não da maneira como todos estão pensando. Isso não tem nada a ver com paixão ou qualquer outro sentimento romântico. É mais como curiosidade. E tem mais um _detalhe_: eu não consigo ouvir seus pensamentos. Há um silêncio impenetrável em mente daquela garota, como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Quando olhei pra Carlisle novamente, ele tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. Tentei ouvir seus pensamentos para entender aquela reação, mas era inútil. Ele sabia ficar em silêncio melhor do que ninguém, e isso me trouxe novamente a lembrança de Bella.

- Filho, não se preocupe. – Ele disse passando a mão no meu cabelo – Vai ficar tudo bem. Você é mais forte do que pensa. Fique em paz consigo mesmo. Viva sua vida e esqueça a visão de Alice. Faça o que você achar que tem que ser feito. Nós vamos sair agora para caçar e te deixaremos sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

E assim Carlisle me deu um longo abraço e deixou o escritório. Ainda fiquei ali, imóvel, por alguns minutos, esperando que eles saíssem. Eu não queria ver ninguém, não queria ouvir mais nenhum pensamento além dos meus. Eu estava novamente em paz e não queria me aborrecer de novo.

Depois de um tempo eu deixei o escritório e fui para o meu quarto, me jogando na cama. Alcancei o controle remoto e liguei o som. _Clair de Lune_ invadiu o ar, me acalmando um pouco mais. Eu estava feliz pela conversa com Carlisle. Feliz por saber que ele confiava em mim, e por saber que ele me apoiaria em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse, independente da visão de Alice.

No fundo eu também estava aliviado por ter colocado meus sentimentos em palavras, por ter entendido realmente o que aconteceu naquela tarde. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu queria ficar perto de Bella, queria conhecê-la a fundo, fazer o que estivesse ao meu alcance para protegê-la, mas eu não terminaria sua vida. Eu nunca faria isso. E eu gostava mesmo dela.

Está decidido. Eu vou fazer parte da _vida_ de Bella, do jeito que ela precisar que eu seja. Eu serei seu melhor amigo, pelo tempo que eu puder ser. Eu posso fazer isso. Posso estar perto dela sem oferecer perigo algum. Eu sou forte o suficiente para provar a Alice que sua visão não acontecerá nunca. Dessa vez eu aposto contra Alice.

Assim a noite se passou. Quando dei por mim o sol já estava nascendo, anunciando um novo dia, um novo encontro com aquela garota de mente fechada. E eu estava ansioso por isso. Colocaria meu plano em prática hoje mesmo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Ajuda**

**## Bela PoV ##**

Levei um susto quando o despertador tocou. Já era de manhã e eu não tinha sequer pregado o olho. Passei toda a noite perdida em pensamentos, repassando minha vida e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e o que eu estava fazendo ali. Eu sei por que vim pra Forks, mas eu queria aceitar melhor, mas não estava conseguindo. Me sentia cada vez mais sem rumo.

Chorei a noite toda, com saudade de casa, e da minha mãe maluca. E quanto mais saudade eu sentia, mais eu tentava me convencer de que não podia voltar. Charlie também estava feliz comigo ali, e eu não podia desapontá-lo também. Por que então eu não podia ficar feliz por isso? Porque eu não podia gostar de Forks simplesmente?

E toda aquela atenção na escola não estava ajudando. As garotas que se aproximavam com suas fofocas inúteis, e todos aqueles garotos, gentis demais, esperando com certeza algo em troca. Eu seria mesmo um ótimo troféu. A aluna nova da cidade grande. Argh! Definitivamente, Forks deveria ser o purgatório. Não. Aqui realmente deve ser o inferno. Meu inferno pessoal.

Levantei mal humorada. Me vesti rapidamente, pegando a primeira roupa que encontrei e desci, agradecendo por Charlie já ter saído. Hoje eu não conseguiria fingir que estava tudo bem. Peguei a chave do carro e saí, batendo a porta. Eu não tinha humor nem para o café da manhã.

Ainda era cedo, e decidi dirigir um pouco pela cidade, tentando esquecer os pensamentos e afastar a tristeza da noite anterior. Forks não podia ser to ruim assim. Tinha que ter alguma coisa ali de que eu gostasse. Não era justo que um lugar fosse tão desagradável assim.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho alto. O pneu da caminhonete estourou.

- Ótimo! – eu disse, parando no acostamento – Era tudo o que eu precisava. Minha manhã não estava ruim o suficiente.

Respirei fundo e desci do carro para ver melhor. O pneu traseiro estava destruído, envolto em um grande pedaço de arame farpado. Olhei em volta para ver onde exatamente eu estava, mas só havia a estrada, ladeada pela densa floresta. Nenhum sinal de vida, além de mim.

"Ok", pensei comigo mesma, "vou ter que me virar sozinha".

Fui até a traseira da caminhonete para pegar o macaco e o estepe, mesmo não tendo idéia de como se troca um pneu, mas com a minha extrema falta de sorte isso não poderia ter dado certo de qualquer maneira. A chuva ainda caía fraca. Agarrei o estepe com as duas mãos e o puxei com força, no mesmo momento em que escorreguei numa poça de lama, caindo com o pneu por cima de mim.

- Mas que droga! – gritei alto – Será que essas coisas têm sempre que acontecer comigo??!!

Joguei o estepe no chão e lhe dei um bom chute. Eu tinha que botar minha raiva pra fora ou explodiria. Olhei para minha roupa, que estava cheia de lama, e xinguei mentalmente aquela maldita caminhonete, me sentando sobre o estepe, exausta com a minha raiva, e já sentindo minhas lágrimas se misturarem à chuva, que agora caía com toda a sua força.

**## Edward PoV ##**

- A Princesa Bella está em perigo. – Rosalie disse em um tom sarcástico, assim que eu desci as escadas – Não vai salva-la?

Perigo? Como assim? Droga, Edward, controle-se.

- Calma, Edward, não é nada disso. – Jasper disse sorrindo, vendo o que eu senti.

- Ela só está precisando da ajuda de um cavalheiro forte e bem intencionado. – Alice riu – Ah, e de uma toalha também.

E todos começaram a rir. Alice então me mostrou a visão em sua mente, me jogando uma toalha, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- A chuva já vai passar, mas o tempo vai ficar fechado o dia todo, não se preocupe.

- Obrigado, maninha – eu disse antes de sair correndo.

Entrei em meu Volvo e saí cantando pneu, quase passando por cima de Emmett, que gritou algo como "onde é o incêndio?". Dirigi rapidamente até o local, que não era muito longe dali, e em poucos minutos eu a vi, exatamente como na visão de Alice.

A chuva ainda estava forte. A caminhonete vermelha estava parada no acostamento, com o pneu traseiro destruído. Bella estava ao lado, sentada sobre o estepe, com as mãos no rosto, chorando. Eu senti uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-la e protegê-la, de acabar com toda aquela tristeza, mas me segurei sabendo que isso a afastaria de mim. "Foco, Edward".

Encostei o meu carro atrás da caminhonete e saí para a chuva. Caminhei lentamente até ela, que parecia não ter percebido minha presença até então.

- Precisa de ajuda? – falei no meu melhor tom de voz.

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Vá embora!

Bella levantou-se rapidamente e tentou passar por mim, mas escorregou numa poça de lama e eu a segurei antes que caísse. Senti que ela tentava se desvencilhar dos meus braços, com raiva.

- Ei, Bella, se acalme. Sou eu, o Edward – eu disse tranquilamente, segurando o riso. – Eu só estou querendo te ajudar. Que bicho te mordeu hoje?

Ela olhou pra mim, confusa. Ainda chorava e por alguma razão isso me machucava. Abracei-a instintivamente, tentando protegê-la daquela tristeza. Tê-la ali, junto de mim, me dava uma sensação boa, uma paz que eu não conseguia entender, e que eu queria que ela também sentisse.

- Você está toda molhada. Vem, entra no carro. Deixa que eu cuido disso.

Coloquei-a dentro do meu carro e liguei o aquecedor. Ela tremia de frio. Lhe entreguei uma toalha para que ela pudesse se secar. Tinha que lembrar de agradecer à Alice por isso.

- Me desculpe – Bella disse num sussurro.

- Não se preocupe com nada. Eu vou trocar o pneu da sua caminhonete agora.

- Edward, está chovendo – ela choramingou. – Não precisa fazer isso. Você vai acabar ficando doente.

Eu tive que rir com essa.

- Olha, Bella, preocupe-se apenas em se aquecer. Deixe o resto comigo, ok?

Eu, ficar doente. Essa era boa. Se Emmett ouvisse isso, iria rir por uns três dias. Deixei-a no carro e fui até a caminhonete trocar o pneu furado, me concentrando em manter uma velocidade humana. Eu queria terminar logo com isso pra ficar perto dela. Eu queria consolá-la, fazê-la se sentir melhor. Eu precisava fazê-la ficar bem. E Alice achando que eu seria capaz de fazer algum mal à Bella. Ela deve ter enlouquecido.

Demorei apenas alguns minutos para terminar, mas parecia uma eternidade. A chuva realmente já estava diminuindo, como Alice previu.

**## Bela PoV ##**

Mas o que eu estava fazendo aqui? Não era justo eu estar aqui, aquecida, no carro de Edward, enquanto ele está lá fora, na chuva, por minha causa. E porque ele era tão diferente dos outros garotos? Porque eu não me ressentia com sua atenção, ao contrário dos outros? Porque eu me sentia tão atraída por ele?

Passaram-se poucos minutos até que Edward entrou em seu carro, todo molhado, o cabelo cor de bronze todo bagunçado, pingando pela chuva, mas ainda assim parecendo um deus. Ele me olhava, com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse feliz por ter pegado toda aquela chuva. Eu não conseguia entendê-lo.

- Mais calma agora? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo pra mim.

- Edward, olha, eu agradeço pelo que você fez, mas não precisava mesmo. Olha só pra você, está todo molhado. Vai perder aula por minha causa. Não é justo.

- Bella, você é tão absurda. Acha mesmo que eu a deixaria aqui, no meio do nada, na chuva, chorando daquele jeito?

Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, me fazendo corar. Sua mão estava gelada, talvez pela chuva. Mas eu senti uma corrente elétrica passando por mim, da mesma forma que senti quando ele me beijou ontem. Não consegui desviar o olhar, mas já sabia o que aconteceria. É claro que ele não tinha feito isso por nada. Nenhum garoto jamais faz. Mas eu queria que ele o fizesse. Não sei por que, mas queria que ele me beijasse.

Mas para minha surpresa, Edward apenas sorriu, e me estendeu as chaves da caminhonete.

- Acho que nós dois perderemos aula hoje – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais.

- Por mim, tudo bem – eu sorri de volta, meio sem jeito.

- E aí? Tem planos pra hoje?

- Edward – eu disse, agora me animando novamente – eu tinha planos de ir à escola. É claro que eu não tenho nada pra fazer agora. O que você tem em mente?

- Bem, a chuva já está parando e como você acabou de chegar não conhece nada por aí. Eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse te mostrar alguns lugares. Quer dar uma volta?

- Claro! – eu tentei disfarçar minha animação, mas minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que eu planejei.

Edward apenas sorriu pra mim. Em poucos segundos já estávamos voando pela estrada a uma velocidade assustadora. As árvores em volta da pista pareciam apenas um borrão verde. Logo deu pra perceber que estávamos deixando a cidade, mas eu não me preocupei. Não sei por que, mas eu me sentia segura perto dele. Poucos minutos depois ele parou o carro no acostamento.

- Gosta de caminhar?

- Na verdade eu acho que você não vai gostar de caminhar comigo – eu disse meio constrangida. – Eu sou meio desastrada. Talvez eu não consiga te acompanhar.

- Ora, Bella, não seja absurda. – ele disse divertido – O caminho é curto, não se preocupe. E eu vou cuidar pra que você não se machuque.

- Ok. Pra onde vamos exatamente?

- Tem uma cachoeira aqui perto. Eu quero te mostrar. Eu sei que de onde você vem não existem muitas cachoeiras, pra não dizer nenhuma. Acho que você vai gostar.

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão, me fazendo caminhar ao seu lado pela estreita trilha. A chuva já tinha passado, mas a trilha ainda estava molhada. Edward era muito ágil, parecia não ter nenhum problema com todo aquele chão molhado e pedras escorregadias, ao contrário de mim. Mas ele realmente me protegia de mim mesma. Incrivelmente eu consegui passar por todo o caminho sem nenhuma queda.

Caminhávamos em um ritmo confortável, mas rápido. Em cerca de meia hora eu já podia ouvir o som da água caindo, e fiquei ansiosa. Edward via minha expressão e parecia se animar também. Eu realmente me sentia bem ao seu lado. Acho que eu poderia me acostumar com sua proximidade.

Depois de mais uma última subida a trilha descia abruptamente, terminando em um pequeno vale, fundo, onde havia uma queda d'água. O lugar era lindo. A cachoeira devia ter uns cinco metros de altura, e formava um pequeno lago, envolto em pedras. Depois a água seguia formando um riacho de águas transparentes. Dava pra ver pequenos peixes nadando ali. Toda a parede do vale era formada por pedra, coberta com trepadeiras.

Ao lado da cachoeira a pedra tinha uma entrada, formando uma curta caverna, com o chão coberto pela mesma areia fina do fundo do lago. Por todo o lugar havia samambaias e algumas pequenas flores brancas, mas eu não consegui identificar que flores eram aquelas.

Apesar das nuvens que cobriam o céu, o lugar tinha uma iluminação incomum. Talvez por eu ter estado na floresta fechada há pouco, ou pela clareira que formava, ou pela água que refletia a pouca luz, tudo ali parecia diferente. Não parecia real. Eu estava encantada com aquele lugar. Era perfeito. Intocado. E então eu me lembrei de que não estava sozinha.

**N/A**

**Ok. Não é a clareira a que todos estão acostumados, mas é um lugar especial. E não se preocupem, o Edward vai levar a Bella para a clareira, também. Um dia. **

**Pessoal, adorei as review. Obrigado a todos que colocaram a história em alerta.**

**Continuem acompanhando. O próximo capítulo vai ser bem legal. Prometo não demorar a postar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Conversas**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Bella parou no final da trilha, visivelmente encantada com a beleza daquele lugar. Ela parecia estar feliz de novo, e eu me sentia estranhamente feliz por isso. Ela olhava para tudo, completamente alheia a mim, e isso me admirava mais ainda. A visão de Bella ali parecia completar a paisagem. Aquele vale agora parecia perfeito.

Lentamente ela caminhou até a beira do lago cristalino e molhou suas mãos, arrepiando-se com a temperatura fria da água. Então ela abaixou-se e pegou uma das pequenas flores do chão, sentindo o seu perfume. Ela parecia não acreditar no que via, tocando tudo para confirmar o que estava vendo, e sorria a cada confirmação.

Então ela se virou lentamente para me encarar. A sua expressão leve, com um sorriso ainda tímido em seu rosto me encantou. Eu estava hipnotizado com aquela visão. Eu realmente não via mais nada ao redor dela. Parecia que tudo estava escuro, e apenas Bella estava ali. Eu poderia passar o resto na eternidade ali, parado, apenas observando-a me olhar, com aquele sorriso singelo.

Bella caminhou lentamente em minha direção, me tirando do meu transe. Eu sorri de volta pra ela, pegando sua mão e levando-a até uma pedra próxima ao lago.

- Espero que tenha gostado deste lugar. É um dos meus preferidos.

- Se eu gostei? – ela perguntou entusiasmada – Você deve estar brincando. Edward este lugar é perfeito. Eu achei que lugares assim só existiam nos filmes.

- Que bom. É bom te ver feliz de novo. Você me pareceu bem triste mais cedo.

- É complicado. – ela disse simplesmente, na defensiva, com uma leve sombra daquela tristeza ameaçando voltar ao seu rosto.

Eu realmente estava aliviado por ela estar melhor. Eu queria entendê-la, saber o que ela sentia, o porquê de toda aquela raiva. Eu precisava saber.

- Bella – eu disse pausadamente – você pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Eu quero realmente te ajudar. No que você precisar. Não precisa ser evasiva comigo. Pode confiar em mim.

Ela deu um longo suspiro, como se estivesse pensando na idéia. Seus olhos percorreram o vale novamente, admirando ainda a beleza do lugar. Então ela voltou a olhar pra mim, com a expressão novamente triste.

- Edward – ela falou devagar – eu realmente agradeço a sua atenção. Na verdade eu me sinto bem com você, me sinto tranqüila, sem necessidade de qualquer barreira. É estranho pra mim. Eu nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar muito, nunca tive muitos amigos, sempre fui muito fechada. É difícil pra mim, conversar sobre mim mesma.

- Eu entendo isso, sei como é. Mas eu preciso saber. Por que você estava chorando quando eu te encontrei?

- Eu não sei. Eu tentei trocar o pneu da caminhonete, mas eu escorreguei e me sujei toda. Acho que eu só fiquei com raiva.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – eu perguntei, triste - Tudo bem se não quiser falar, mas não precisa mentir pra mim.

- Desculpe. – ela disse num sussurro – Você está sendo tão legal comigo, e eu agindo assim com você. Eu devo mesmo ter algum problema.

Eu toquei de leve o seu rosto, e a puxei para um abraço. Eu precisava daquele contato. A tristeza na voz de Bella me machucava, e eu precisava parar com aquilo. Então eu senti que ela estava chorando de novo. Não era um simples choro. Ela estava soluçando, num choro quase desesperado, exatamente como quando eu a encontrei.

- Bella, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo – eu pedi quase desesperadamente. Mas ela não conseguia falar, apenas chorava e soluçava ainda mais.

Eu a abracei mais forte, balançando-a de um lado pro outro, como se ela fosse uma criança sendo embalada. Ela se encolheu no meu peito e permaneceu ali, quieta, pelo que pareceu um longo tempo. Eu podia sentir seu corpo quente, mesmo com toda a roupa entre nós. Podia sentir seu cheiro inebriante, o som do seu coração batendo rapidamente. Depois, aos poucos, seus soluços foram diminuindo, até que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para olhar pra mim de novo.

- Você deve estar achando que eu sou louca – ela disse com a voz embargada, ainda chorando.

- Por favor, só me diga o motivo de tudo isso.

- Edward, eu estou tão triste. Eu vim pra Forks pra deixar meus pais felizes, e eles realmente estão, mas eu não consigo me sentir bem com isso. Eu não consigo me adaptar a esse lugar, a todo esse frio, e chuva, e umidade. Eu estou tentando com todas as forças, mas eu não consigo. Eu detesto quando Charlie me pergunta como foi o meu dia, e eu tenho que mentir pra ele. Eu odeio quando minha mãe me pede pra contar sobre tudo e eu tenho que mentir pra ela, tendo que fingir entusiasmo, apenas para não magoá-la. Eu sinto saudade de casa, da minha mãe, da minha antiga escola. Até das aulas de balé, que eu detestava.

Era incrível o quanto essa garota era altruísta. Ela já tinha me dito a razão de ter vindo pra Forks, já tinha me falado sobre o casamento de sua mãe, e da saudade que seu pai sentia, mas esse tinha sido o discurso mais sincero a respeito de si mesma. Eu sentia cada vez mais necessidade de entendê-la, e odiava o fato de não conseguir ler seus pensamentos. Isso me frustrava mais ainda.

- Isso não me parece justo. Não é justo com você.

- Ninguém nunca lhe disse? – ela sorriu sem humor - A vida não é justa.

- Acho que eu já ouvi isso antes.

- Mas porque isso importa a você? – ela perguntou, parecendo meio irritada.

- Eu me importo com você. Também não entendo bem o porquê, mas eu gosto de você, e sinto vontade de te proteger, mesmo que seja de você mesma.

Bella sorriu, com esse comentário. Eu mesmo me surpreendi com a veracidade das minhas próprias palavras. Eu realmente queria protegê-la. Não sabia como ela reagiria a essa revelação. É claro que não era como Alice tinha dito. Era apenas a necessidade de estar com ela, de protegê-la. Não era amor, ou paixão, nem nada desse tipo. Era algo que eu não sabia explicar.

Ela olhou pra mim, ainda sorrindo. Seus olhos cor de chocolate ainda inundados das lágrimas, mas ela parecia realmente mais calma. Ela já tinha parado de chorar, e sorria novamente, e isso me alegrou, me fazendo sorrir também. Eu beijei a sua testa, devagar, ainda testando suas reações, e a abracei novamente.

- Obrigada – ela disse, num suspiro.

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei, hesitante.

- É. Acho que eu vou sobreviver – ela disse, rindo depois.

- Eu espero que sim – e foi a minha vez de rir.

- Eu realmente precisava disso. Precisava tirar essa tristeza de dentro de mim. É bom ter alguém pra dividir isso. Obrigada.

Sua expressão estava visivelmente mais leve. Bella olhava novamente para a paisagem à nossa volta, com um sorriso tentando se abrir em seu rosto. Seus olhos ainda estavam tristes, mas ela parecia melhor.

- Agora chega de falar de mim. Nós praticamente acabamos de nos conhecer e você já sabe coisas de mim que nem meus pais sabem. Eu preciso de um segredo seu, pra equilibrar as coisas. Me conta algum.

Ela parecia divertida com isso. E ela nem imaginava que eu tinha tantos segredos. Mas eu me sentia livre com ela. Incrivelmente eu tinha vontade de contar pra ela quem eu era, de dividir com ela os meus segredos, assim como ela dividiu os dela comigo. Mas essa poderia não ser uma boa idéia.

- O que você quer saber de mim? É só perguntar. Qualquer coisa.

- Bem, ontem, depois que você... saiu – ela tinha a expressão séria agora, e falava devagar, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras com cuidado – eu fiquei na sala por um tempo, com o Mike, e ele disse algo que eu não entendi.

Ela olhou para baixo, fitando as próprias mãos, como se decidisse se continuava ou não com sua pergunta.

- Continue, Bella – eu a encorajei.

Era realmente uma tortura pra mim não saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Bella olhou pra mim, hesitante, mas decidiu continuar.

- Mike me disse que era a primeira vez que você se aproximava de alguém. Eu não entendi. Porque ele disse isso?

Eu já devia esperar por isso. É claro que ela não faria uma pergunta simples de ser respondida. Mas essa era ainda mais complicada que qualquer uma. Nem eu mesmo tinha certeza da resposta. Mas eu não podia mentir. Muito.

- Eu sempre fui muito fechado, Bella. Eu sempre apreciei a minha companhia, nunca tendo sentido necessidade de me aproximar de ninguém, além da minha própria família. Eu e os meus irmãos somos muito ligados, e nós estamos sempre juntos. Fazemos tudo juntos. Bem, quase tudo.

E eu sorri com esse último pensamento.

- E onde estão seus irmãos? – ela me perguntou, aparentemente confusa – Eles estavam na escola ontem?

- Não, não – eu disse, sorrindo, imaginando-os na escola – Esme, minha mãe, os ensina em casa. Apenas eu freqüento a escola.

- Por quê? Eu não entendo porque alguém freqüentaria o colegial por livre e espontânea vontade.

Eu me lembrei novamente da conversa com Carlisle, e dos motivos que me faziam ir à escola todos os dias.

- É... complicado – limitei-me a dizer.

- Eu acho que consigo acompanhar.

- Bella – eu disse, num tom quase triste – minha família não é exatamente como as que você vê por aí. Meus irmãos não são meus irmãos de verdade. – eu olhei pra ela, medindo sua expressão, mas ela estava apenas me olhando de volta – Na verdade, na minha família nenhum de nós tem qualquer grau de parentesco, da maneira que você imagina. Esme e Carlisle nos adotaram um de cada vez, há muito tempo atrás. É claro que todos nos amamos como uma família normal, mas nós não somos.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta – ela disse sorrindo.

- Calma – eu sorri de volta. Apenas escute a história. Esme e Carlisle estão juntos há muitos anos, mas mesmo com o passar do tempo, a intensidade do amor que sentem um pelo outro jamais diminui. Eles se idolatram, ainda conservam o brilho no olhar, se preocupam em agradar um ao outro o tempo todo. É um amor quase palpável. E não é diferente com meus _irmãos_. Emmett e Rosalie estão sempre juntos, sempre tão felizes em estarem juntos. E Jasper e Alice, eles tem uma compreensão de si mesmos que chega a ser impossível. É quase como se pudessem ler o pensamento um do outro.

- E você não se sente bem no meio de tudo isso...

Não era uma pergunta. Mas eu precisava dividir isso com ela. Precisava fazê-la me entender também.

- Não é fácil pra mim, olhar para eles e não entender. Eles são suficientes uns pros outros e mesmo assim todos se preocupam comigo, sempre estão comigo. E é por isso que eu venho à escola todos os dias. Para deixá-los livres, à vontade com sua própria felicidade – e seus pensamentos, mas ela não precisava saber dessa parte.

Ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto, como se tentasse me confortar.

- Você é uma boa pessoa. Altruísta até. Por que, então, você afasta as pessoas?

- Eu não sou uma pessoa tão boa, duvide disso! Eu posso ser muito mais perigoso do que você imagina. É por isso que eu não me aproximo de ninguém.

- Eu não entendo.

- Não precisa entender.

- Então porque eu? Porque se aproximou de mim?

- Acho que essa vai ficar pra outro dia – eu disse, voltando a sorrir pra ela - Chega de perguntas por hoje. Vamos dar um mergulho?

Eu levantei e a puxei pela mão.

- Edward, tá frio – ela disse, manhosa.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver.

Rapidamente eu me livrei dos meus sapatos e blusa, ficando só de calça. Bella tirou seus tênis e eu fiquei parado, olhando pra ela, esperando.

- O quê? Eu não vou tirar a blusa – ela disse, irritada.

- É claro que não, desculpe – eu disse meio sem jeito. O que eu estava pensando? – Vem comigo.

Eu a puxei pela mão, quase a arrastando até o alto de uma pedra para pularmos no lago. A pedra devia ficar a uns dois metros da água.

- Edward, pare! – sua voz mais alta que o normal – Eu não vou pular daqui!

-Por quê? – eu perguntei, realmente confuso – Não é tão alto.

- Eu... eu...

- O que foi, Bella?

- Eu não sei nadar!

Ela praticamente gritou aquelas palavras, virando o rosto para o outro lado, visivelmente envergonhada pela declaração.

- Bella, bobinha – eu disse puxando o seu rosto para que olhasse pra mim – você realmente acha que eu deixaria alguma coisa acontecer com você? Apenas confie em mim, está bem?

- Eu... eu... eu confio.

Ela segurou minha mão com força. Se eu fosse um humano normal aquele aperto incomodaria bastante. Bella devia estar com muito medo. Eu lhe lancei um olhar confiante, e ela pareceu se acalmar. Então nos lançamos, acompanhando a água da cachoeira, afundando no lago. Bella não soltou minha mão, mas seu aperto já não era tão forte. Ela realmente confiava em mim, e isso me tranqüilizava também.

Ficamos ali o resto da manhã, nadando, admirando a paisagem, conversando sobre assuntos sem importância. Bella parecia bem à vontade com a água agora. Ela já não tinha mais medo, e até arriscava soltar minha mão às vezes, pois sabia que eu a protegeria e não deixaria nada acontecer.

Eu estava completamente encantado por ela. Vê-la ali, tão à vontade, me deixava extremamente feliz. A partir de agora aquele seria o meu lugar preferido em todo o mundo. Não pela cachoeira, ou pelo lago cristalino, ou pela pequena caverna. Mas pela garota ao meu lado. Aquele seria pra sempre o nosso vale encantado.

De repente, um gesto de Bella quebrou minha concentração. Ela puxou minha mão com força, para que pudéssemos nos aproximar mais. Passou as mãos frias pelo meu pescoço e beijou o meu rosto com seus lábios gelados.

- Obrigada – ela disse, devagar – esse foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Eu senti uma súbita felicidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas depois olhei atento para Bella, e uma onda de pânico me atingiu. Seu toque era frio e seus lábios estavam completamente roxos. Sua pele estava extremamente pálida, quase como a minha própria. Então eu senti o seu corpo amolecendo em meus braços.

- Bella! – eu gritei imediatamente – Bella, o que foi??

Eu a carreguei em meus braços para fora da água, desesperado por vê-la daquele jeito. Alcancei minha blusa e tentei enxugar seus cabelos, que ainda pingavam.

- Edward, está frio – ela choramingou, com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Calma, Bella. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Eu tirei sua blusa molhada e a envolvi com o meu casaco seco, esperando que fosse suficiente para aquecê-la, mas ela parecia estar adormecendo, estava ficando inconsciente. Todo o corpo dela tremia.

- Estou cansada, Edward. Preciso descansar.

- Bella, não! Fique acordada. Por favor!

Eu a peguei em meus braços e corri pela floresta, mais rápido do que nunca, completamente desesperado. Precisava levá-la para Carlisle. Droga, como eu fui idiota. É claro que ela não podia passar tanto tempo naquela água gelada. E agora Bella estava doente, e a culpa era minha.

- Bella, por favor, fique bem. Agüente firme. Eu vou cuidar de você. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo – mas ela parecia não me ouvir.

Quando chegamos à estrada eu a coloquei no carro, ligando o aquecedor no máximo. Neste momento meu celular tocou.

- Como você pôde ser tão estúpido, Edward? – Alice gritou do outro lado da linha – Você quer matá-la?

- Alice, onde está Carlisle? – minha voz estava alta, tomada pelo desespero.

- Ele está a caminho do hospital. Leve-a para ele antes que seja tarde demais.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? Você pode vê-la bem de novo, não pode? Ela vai ficar bem, não é?

Mas ela não respondeu. Apenas desligou.

**N/A**

**Oi, pessoal.**

**Queria agradecer a todos que deixaram review, e dizer a quem não deixou que não custa nada apertar o botãozinho verde aí em baixo. **

**E aí? Bella morre? Não morre? Vai ser transformada agora? O que será que vai acontecer? Continuem acompanhando. O próximo capítulo está quase pronto.**

**Por favor, críticas, sugestões ou até elogios serão muito bem aceitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Hipotermia**

**## Edward PoV ##**

- Como você pôde ser tão estúpido, Edward? – Alice gritou do outro lado da linha – Você quer matá-la?

- Alice, onde está Carlisle? – minha voz estava alta, tomada pelo desespero.

- Ele está a caminho do hospital. Leve-a para ele antes que seja tarde demais.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? Você pode vê-la bem de novo, não pode? Ela vai ficar bem, não é?

Mas ela não respondeu. Apenas desligou.

Eu voei com ela até o hospital. Acho que eu nunca tinha dirigido tão rápido pelas ruas de Forks como agora. Eu estava desesperado. Bella estava deitada no banco de trás do carro, encolhida, com frio, os olhos fechados com força. Eu fui estúpido em ter feito aquilo. É claro que ela não podia ter nadado comigo naquele lago. Como eu não percebi que a água estava gelada demais pra ela? Ela era apenas humana.

Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito, próximo à entrada do hospital. Carlisle me esperava ali, junto de outros enfermeiros.

- Carlisle, por favor – minha voz tremia, com medo de perdê-la.

- Calma, Edward. Vai ficar tudo bem. Fique aqui. Alice está a caminho.

Apesar das palavras de Carlisle, eu podia ver a preocupação estampada em seu rosto. Ele próprio não tinha tanta certeza de que ficaria tudo bem. Bella estava desacordada, sua pele pálida, seus batimentos cardíacos tão fracos que eu quase não podia ouví-los. Eles a levaram pra dentro do hospital, mas Carlisle não me deixou acompanhá-los.

Eu fiquei ali, sentado o meio fio, próximo à entrada do hospital, com a cabeça apoiada em meus joelhos. Se eu pudesse, estaria chorando agora. Eu não podia perdê-la. Não agora, que eu tinha finalmente me aproximado de alguém. E não daquela maneira, por minha culpa. É claro que era minha culpa. Alice estava certa: eu mataria Isabella. Só não seria da maneira que ela viu.

Alguns minutos depois Alice chegou. Ela apenas sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou sem dizer nada. Eu sabia que ela estava com raiva, mas ela não disse nada. Ela sabia como eu estava me sentindo. Alice era a mais próxima de mim, a companhia que mais me agradava entre meus irmãos. Ela me conhecia o suficiente para entender toda a dor e o medo que eu estava sentindo.

- Me diga que ela vai ficar bem, Alice.

- Não se preocupe, Edward. Carlisle está cuidando dela agora.

- Eu fui tão irresponsável. Ela não queria entrar na água, mas eu insisti. A culpa disso tudo é minha. Se alguma coisa acontecer à Bella eu...

- Edward, pare! – Alice me interrompeu – Por favor, pare de se culpar. Bella ficará bem. Minha visão a respeito dela permanece a mesma. Eu ainda vejo você transformado-a. Então pare de se culpar por algo que não vai acontecer.

- Mas, Alice...

- Não. Você não fez nada. Bella ficará bem. Você a trouxe rápido. Não vai acontecer nada com ela. Agora vamos entrar. Carlisle vai querer falar com você em cinco minutos.

Nós nos levantamos e caminhamos lentamente até a sala de Carlisle. Alguns minutos depois ele entrou na sala, com um sorriso que me deixou aliviado.

- Como ela está? – perguntei mais calmo.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Felizmente você foi bem rápido. Sorte dela estar com você.

- Sorte dela? Eu causei isso a ela, lembra?

- Edward, pare de se culpar – disse Alice, impaciente.

- Bella está dormindo agora. Precisa se recuperar. Amanhã quando ela acordar você poderá conversar com ela. Vá pra casa agora. Esme deve estar preocupada. Eu tenho que avisar ao pai dela.

**## Bella PoV ##**

Meu corpo todo doía. Eu tentei me mexer antes de abrir os olhos, mas senti uma dor no peito que me fez soltar um leve gemido. Imediatamente eu senti dedos frios acariciando meu rosto. Sem precisar abrir os olhos eu sabia quem era.

- Bella? – eu ouvi uma voz melodiosa me chamando – Você está bem?

Eu tentei abrir meus olhos, mas não consegui. Eu sabia que não estava na minha cama, mas não sabia onde estava. E havia um bip irritante em algum lugar daquele quarto. Procurei na minha cabeça o que tinha acontecido, mas minha última lembrança era de ter saído para ir à escola. Eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito. E o que Edward estava fazendo ali?

- Bella, você pode me ouvir? – Edward falou novamente. Havia uma pontada de dor na sua voz. Ele soava ansioso demais.

Eu lutei novamente com meus olhos, forçando-os a abrir. Minha visão estava meio desfocada, mas eu pude vê-lo, parado ao lado da minha cama, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- On... onde eu estou? – Minha voz saiu num sussurro que nem eu mesma consegui ouvir.

- Bella, me perdoe – ele disse, aproximando-se mais.

Eu olhei em volta, e percebi que estava num hospital. Então, num clique, eu me lembrei de tudo. Me lembrei da chuva, do pneu furado, da trilha, do vale, da cachoeira, do lago. Eu estava nadando com Edward. Estava frio, mas eu queria ficar perto dele, não queria quebrar aquele momento mágico. Eu estava completamente feliz. E então tudo apagou.

- O que aconteceu?

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, Charlie entrou no quarto. Tinha o semblante preocupado. Ele caminhou até o lado da minha cama e passou a mão no meu cabelo, sorrindo pra mim. Então ele olhou para Edward e sua expressão mudou.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Charlie gritou – Saia daqui agora. Eu não quero você perto da minha filha!

- Pai... – eu tentei falar, mas ele não me ouviu.

- Você quase a matou. Saia daqui antes que eu resolva fazer uso do meu distintivo!

Neste momento uma garota entrou no quarto e caminhou na direção de Edward. Ela era mais baixa que ele, tinha a pele clara e o cabelo curto e escuro, espetado, apontando para todas as direções. Seus traços eram suaves. Ela parecia uma fada. Ela andava devagar, graciosamente. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foram seus olhos. Eles tinham o mesmo tom dourado dos olhos de Edward. Ela parou ao lado dele e olhou pra mim, sorrindo.

- Oi, Bella. Que bom que você acordou.

Ela tinha a voz doce, quase infantil. E era tão melodiosa quanto à voz de Edward. Quem era aquela garota?

- Vamos, Edward. – ela disse, agora se dirigindo a ele – Nós temos que ir agora.

Edward olhou pra mim novamente e me deu um sorriso, mas a tristeza em seus olhos ainda era visível. Então eles saíram.

- Bella, você está bem? – Charlie perguntou preocupado.

Eu quase tinha esquecido que Charlie estava ali. Ele ainda estava ao meu lado, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Era estranho vê-lo assim. Charlie não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava seus sentimentos. Ele devia mesmo estar preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, pai. – eu menti - Eu realmente me sinto bem. Eu quero ir pra casa agora.

- É claro que você não está bem. – ele disse, aumentando um pouco a voz – Bella, você quase morreu ontem. Você tem ideia da gravidade do que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu não me lembro muito bem.

- É claro que não. Se você se lembrasse de qualquer coisa, teria você mesma expulsado aquele... aquele...

- Pai – eu o interrompi – Por favor, me conte o que houve.

- Você saiu para ir à escola, e no caminho o pneu da caminhonete furou. Foi quando ele te "encontrou" e trocou o pneu pra você. Então, se aproveitando da situação ele te levou pra uma cachoeira no meio da floresta, sabe-se lá com que intenção. – Charlie balançou a cabeça nesse momento, como se tentando apagar algum pensamento – Ele te fez nadar no lago gelado, e você teve uma hipotermia.

Ele falou tudo tão rápido que eu tive que me esforçar pra acompanhá-lo.

- E como você soube de tudo isso?

- Ele me disse. Ele estava no hospital quando eu cheguei. Depois de tudo, ele ainda foi capaz de me procurar, e me dizer tudo isso.

- E o que foi exatamente que ele lhe disse?

- Aonde você quer chegar, Bella? – Charlie perguntou desconfiado.

Ele me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo pensar que era culpa de Edward. A culpa era minha. Se não fosse por mim, Edward não teria faltado à aula. Se não fosse por minha curiosidade nós não teríamos entrado na floresta. Eu podia ter saído da água quando senti meu corpo ficar dormente. Mas eu quis aquilo. Não era justo Edward levar a culpa.

- Pai, não foi culpa dele. Eu saí cedo de casa e quis dar uma volta pela cidade. O pneu da caminhonete furou no meio do nada e se Edward não tivesse aparecido eu não sei o que eu faria. Ele parou pra ma ajudar e acabou perdendo a hora da aula, por minha causa. Não foi culpa dele.

- Sei. E a floresta? E a cachoeira? Onde entram nessa história?

- Eu ouvi falar dessa cachoeira na escola. Como tínhamos perdido a aula mesmo eu pedi que ele me mostrasse. E eu insisti para entrarmos no lago. Eu queria nadar. Edward não teve culpa de nada. Ao contrário, ele me salvou.

- Há. Você insistiu – ele disse num tom quase sarcástico – E desde quando Isabella Swan é uma garota irresponsável?

Neste ponto ele tinha razão. Eu nunca me comportei como uma adolescente antes. Sempre fui absolutamente responsável. Mais até que minha própria mãe. Mas eu precisava convencê-lo de que a culpa era minha.

- Eu tenho 17 anos, pai. Eu também tenho os meus momentos.

Assim que eu disse isso, um médico entrou no quarto. Ele era louro, alto e parecia ser bem jovem. Usava um jaleco branco com um estetoscópio em volta do pescoço. Ele era muito mais bonito que qualquer astro de Plantão Médico. E os olhos. Dourados como os de Edward. Deus, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

- Charlie – ele disse, apertando a mão do meu pai.

- Dr. Cullen – Charlie respondeu.

- C... Cullen? – eu não consegui não gaguejar.

- Sim, Bella – ele disse sorrindo pra mim – eu sou Carlisle Cullen, pai de Edward. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Edward não costuma ser tão irresponsável.

- Tá tudo bem – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Como você se sente hoje?

- Eu já estou bem. Eu quero ir pra casa.

- Eu sinto muito, mas você precisa ficar em observação. Você ficou muito tempo desacordada. Sua temperatura caiu muito, e precisamos ter certeza de que está tudo bem com você.

- Mas eu já me sinto bem – minha voz saiu mais manhosa do que eu queria.

- É claro que sim. Mas isso é só precaução. Você precisa descansar um pouco mais. Amanhã, quando você acordar, poderá ir pra casa.

- Amanhã? – eu perguntei olhando para o relógio na parede. Ainda eram oito horas da manhã – Mais vinte e quatro horas? O que eu vou fazer aqui esse tempo todo? Eu não me sinto cansada. Mesmo. Eu quero ir pra casa. Por favor.

- Você vai dormir, Bella. Você nem vai ver esse dia passar, não se preocupe. Amanhã você vai se sentir bem melhor, e poderá retomar sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu tinha que rir. Como se fosse possível esquecer o dia anterior. Então ele apertou um botão ao lado da minha cama para chamar a enfermeira, que entrou logo em seguida. Ela pegou uma seringa com um líquido branco e aplicou-a no soro que eu estava tomando. Em poucos minutos eu senti minhas pálpebras pesadas.

- Vamos, Charlie. Bella precisa descansar. Ela vai dormir até amanhã.

- Vamos, sim. Amanhã a gente conversa, mocinha.

E eu não ouvi mais nada.

**## Edward PoV ##**

Eu saí do quarto de Bella, praticamente arrastado por Alice. É claro que o pai dela estava com raiva. Eu quase tinha matado sua única filha. Eu sabia que ela estava bem, mas isso não diminuía minha culpa.

- Sente-se melhor agora? – Alice me perguntou.

- Me sinto melhor por saber que não a matei.

- Vamos, Edward. Essa postura depressiva não combina com você. Prefiro seu lado resmungão a isso.

Alice sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. Era tão fácil me sentir bem com ela. Mesmo nesses momentos ela era capaz de me animar.

- Você pode ir pra casa agora. Vou esperar Carlisle. Quero falar com ele.

- Só com ele? – ela perguntou pretensiosa.

- Tá. Quero falar com Bella também. Preciso me desculpar. Só isso.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava mesmo com saudade de Jasper.

- Obrigado, Alice. – eu disse e a abracei.

- Vai devagar, maninho. Desse jeito você vai acabar perdendo a aposta.

- Alice, você às vezes é tão irritante – eu disse sorrindo.

- E você me ama mesmo assim – ela disse me mostrando a língua.

Alice foi embora e eu caminhei até a sala de Carlisle para esperá-lo. Ele ia ver Bella, e depois eu falaria com ele. Fiquei lá, em silêncio, tentando não prestar atenção em mais nada, tentando não ouvir os pensamentos de Charlie ou de qualquer um próximo à Bella. Eu precisava dar privacidade a eles.

Após algum tempo Carlisle chegou. Ele fechou a porta e sentou-se em sua cadeira, de frente pra mim. Seus pensamentos, como sempre, silenciosos.

- Ela ficará bem, Edward. – ele disse tranquilamente.

- Eu sei – eu disse sorrindo – Eu estou tão aliviado por isso.

- Bella dormirá por algumas horas para se recuperar, mas ela vai acordar no final do dia, e você poderá conversar com ela, sem Charlie.

- Obrigado, pai.

- Não se torture mais com isso, filho. Fale com ela e não tenha medo de nada. Tudo vai terminar bem. Você tem que confiar mais em si mesmo, Edward.

- Eu vou falar com ela. Vou explicar tudo pra ela.

- Tudo?

- Tudo o que aconteceu.

- Você gosta mesmo de Bella.

- Isso é uma pergunta?

- Não. Isso é uma constatação.

- Tá. Eu gosto dela, mas eu já lhe expliquei isso.

- Eu não estou discutindo isso, filho.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir agora. Essa conversa está tomando um rumo desagradável, e eu não quero me lembrar das coisas que Alice disse.

- Vá. Pense no que vai fazer e volte à noite. Bella estará esperando.

Eu olhei para Carlisle e sorri.

- Obrigado mesmo – eu disse e saí. Precisava sair daquele lugar e pensar no que eu faria mais tarde.

**N/A**

**Oi, pessoal.**

**Primeiro quero agradecer à todas as reviwes, e dizer que adorei. É claro que a Bella não ia morrer, né? Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer...**

**Continuem acompanhando.**

**O próximo capítulo já tá quase pronto, e quanto mais review, mais rápido ele será postado... hehehehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Visitante**

**## Bella PoV ##**

Ainda estava escuro quando eu acordei. Não conseguia enxergar nada além das luzes do monitor, que mostrava os batimentos do meu coração. O único som que eu escutava eram os bips que ele emitia. Dei um longo suspiro, desejando voltar a dormir, mas eu estava completamente acordada agora. E então, como num _dejà vú_ eu senti os dedos frios de Edward acariciando meu rosto.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando enxergar alguma coisa, mas era inútil naquela escuridão. Mas eu sabia que era ele ali. Embora eu não pudesse vê-lo, eu sabia que era ele, e eu fiquei feliz por não estar sozinha.

- Bella – ele disse num tom preocupado – você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame alguém?

- Eu estou bem, Edward. Obrigado por ficar comigo.

- Você é tão absurda, Bella. Você esperava mesmo que eu te deixasse aqui sozinha, depois de tudo o que eu fiz?

- Desculpe Edward, mas eu não sei do que você está falando. O que exatamente você fez?

- Bella – ele disse lentamente, com tristeza em sua voz – você quase morreu ontem. Foi por tão pouco. Eu tive tanto medo de ser tarde demais.

Eu fiquei paralisada com o que Edward disse. Eu entendia o que ele dizia, mas não conseguia ver significado naquilo. Será ele achava que era culpa dele? Por isso Charlie agiu daquela maneira, culpando-o também? E ele ainda dizia que eu era absurda? Isso sim era um absurdo.

- Eu não tenho que te perdoar por nada, Edward. Você não tem ideia de como eu me senti naquele lugar, como tudo foi perfeito. Você não tem que se desculpar por isso.

- Você não entende, não é? Eu não me perdoaria nunca se algo acontecesse a você. E eu vou entender se você não puder me perdoar.

Sua voz estava baixa, lotada de tristeza enquanto ele falava comigo. Eu queria lhe mostrar o quanto aquilo era inútil. Ele não tinha culpa de nada além de me proporcionar um dia maravilhoso. Porque era tão difícil pra ele entender isso?

- Tudo bem, Edward. Se você realmente faz questão disso, eu te perdôo, mesmo não vendo razão pra isso. Agora pare de falar assim.

- Você realmente está se sentindo bem? – ele soava realmente preocupado – Se você quiser voltar a dormir, eu posso chamar a enfermeira e pedir que ela lhe dê alguma coisa pra isso. Ou se você quiser ficar sozinha, eu posso ir e...

- Não! – eu disse interrompendo-o, minha voz um pouco mais alta do que eu gostaria. – Por favor, fique aqui, comigo. É realmente bom ter alguém pra conversar. Eu detesto hospitais, e ficar sozinha torna as coisas um pouco piores.

- Tudo bem, então. – ele disse sentando na cama, ao meu lado – Posso ficar pelo tempo que você quiser.

- Então é bom se acomodar melhor. – eu disse, sorrindo – Se você realmente for ficar pelo tempo que eu quiser, esse vai ser um longo tempo.

**## Edward PoV ##**

Ficamos conversando alegremente por toda a noite. Quando os primeiros raios de sol alcançaram a janela do quarto de Bella eu soube que era hora de ir. Não queria deixá-la, mas ela precisava dormir um pouco antes de ir pra casa. Eu estava feliz por vê-la bem de novo, à vontade comigo, conversando sobre assuntos tão sem importância, apenas para ouvir o som da sua voz.

- Eu tenho que ir agora – eu disse, tentando disfarçar a tristeza em minha voz – Você precisa descansar agora, e se Charlie me pegar aqui de novo, acho que eu estarei em sérios problemas.

- Ele sabe que não foi sua culpa, não se preocupe com isso. E eu não estou cansada. Por favor, fique.

- Bella, você tem que se recuperar. Eu sei que você já está bem, e eu agradeço aos céus por isso, mas não podemos subestimar o que houve.

- Você disse que ficaria o tempo que eu quisesse.

- Eu estarei por perto. Não tenho intenção de deixá-la sozinha. Preciso falar com meu pai e, se o seu pai não atirar em mim – eu disse divertido – eu volto pra te ver antes de você ir embora. Agora descanse um pouco.

Eu me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo na testa, demorando um pouco para me afastar dela. Eu realmente gostava de tocá-la. Me dava uma sensação boa. Mas eu precisava deixá-la descansar. Dava pra ver o cansaço tomar seu rosto enquanto ela lutava para escondê-lo. Eu sorri pra ela, e ela sorriu de volta enquanto eu saía do quarto.

As semanas seguintes passaram depressa e incrivelmente o que aconteceu a Bella serviu apenas para nos aproximar ainda mais. Sem grandes dificuldades, consegui ajustar meus horários de aula de maneira que agora tínhamos quase todas as aulas juntos.

Eu já estava tão acostumado à presença de Bella que já não imaginava minha vida sem ela. Estávamos sempre juntos na escola e fora dela. Saíamos da aula e ficávamos conversando por horas, sobre os assuntos mais triviais até a hora em que ela tinha que voltar pra casa. Por muitas vezes eu esquecia completamente de sua humanidade, apesar de tomar cuidado agora pra não coloca-la em perigo novamente.

Bella e eu tínhamos exatamente a relação que eu queria. Eu a tinha sempre comigo, eu estava sempre perto dela, cuidando dela da maneira que ela precisasse. E ela parecia feliz com isso. Nossa amizade era suficiente a nós dois e nenhum de nós parecia interessado em mudar isso. E eu estava feliz por provar que Alice estava errada.

**## Bella PoV ##**

- Bella... – Charlie me chamou quando entrei em casa – Olha só quem está aqui.

A voz de Charlie estava estranhamente animada. Eu caminhei hesitante até a sala, de onde ele chamava. Tudo estava como sempre esteve. Meu pai estava sentado no sofá com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, com sua cerveja na mão e na TV passava algum jogo de basebol. Mas dessa vez havia mais alguém com ele.

**N/A **

**E aí, pessoal??**

**Esse é um capítulo curtinho, mas é que não deu tempo de continuar muito.**

**Vocês devem saber o que está acontecendo por aqui. Eu moro em Altamira/PA, e aqui tá chovendo pra caramba. Passou até no jornal nacional. Um monte de gente desabrigada, pontes caíram na cidade, isso aqui tá uma loucura. Como esse capítulo e o próximo já estavam prontos, estou postando logo, mas o nono pode demorar um pouquinho.**

**Não queiram me matar por terminar desse jeito, mas é que sempre é bom manter algum suspense.**

**Mas eu admito, as coisas vão começar a esquentar agora.**

**O próximo capítulo vai mudar algumas coisas entre Ed e Bells...**

**Quem será que estava com o Charlie????**

**Apostas???**

**Ah.. é não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho verde aí em baixo........**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Encontros e Desencontros**

**## Bella PoV ##**

- Bella... – Charlie me chamou quando entrei em casa – Olha só quem está aqui.

A voz de Charlie estava estranhamente animada. Eu caminhei hesitante até a sala, de onde ele chamava. Tudo estava como sempre esteve. Meu pai estava sentado no sofá com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, com sua cerveja na mão e na TV passava algum jogo de basebol. Mas dessa vez havia mais alguém com ele.

Senti meu coração disparar, mesmo sem saber quem estava ali. Era a primeira vez que eu via alguém naquela casa além de mim e de Charlie. Me aproximei lentamente e quando fiquei à vista o garoto se levantou para me cumprimentar. Ele era muito alto. Mais alto que Edward, que já era bem alto. Tinha a pele bronzeada, e por baixo da camiseta dava pra ver que era musculoso também. Seu cabelo era comprido e tão negro quanto seus olhos.

- Oi, Bella – ele disse com sua voz grave, meio rouca também – eu sou Jacob.

- Oi, Jacob – eu respondi, com a voz tão baixa que não tinha certeza se ele poderia ouvir.

- Jacob veio te visitar, filha – Charlie disse, ainda com entusiasmo em sua voz.

- Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas tinha alguns problemas pra resolver na reserva antes de vir aqui.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu acho que você não se lembra de mim – ele disse meio sem graça – mas nós nos dávamos muito bem quando éramos crianças e...

- Não, não. É claro que eu me lembro de você – eu falei com entusiasmo agora – Nós costumávamos fugir e passar o dia na praia. A gente deixava o Charlie louco.

- É verdade. – ele disse, nitidamente mais à vontade agora – Que bom que se lembra de mim. Meu pai insistiu que eu viesse e eu estava com medo de fazer papel de bobo e tal.

- Você está fazendo papel de bobo agora – eu respondi lhe dando um soquinho no braço, mas parecia que eu estava batendo na parede. – Mas olha só pra você. Como cresceu. Não parece em nada com o Jake que eu me lembro.

- Você também está bem diferente. Está ainda mais bonita.

- Mas continuo a mesma desastrada de sempre – eu disse corando - Talvez até um pouco pior.

Jake riu com meu comentário, e eu não pude deixar de rir com ele. Nós éramos grandes amigos, desde pequenos. Billy era amigo de Charlie, de maneira que sempre que eu vinha à Forks, passava a maior parte do tempo na reserva. Nós estávamos sempre juntos. Tínhamos uma amizade fácil, natural como respirar. E mesmo agora, depois de tanto tempo, parecia que nada tinha mudado.

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de entrar em casa quando Charlie apareceu de novo na sala. Eu sequer percebi quando ele saiu.

- Crianças, está ficando tarde. Jacob, estou feliz em te ver, mas realmente acho que é hora de ir. Billy deve estar preocupado.

- Tudo bem, Charlie. Tem razão, está ficando tarde mesmo.

Jacob tinha a expressão triste agora. Imagino que a minha também não estava diferente, visto pela maneira que Charlie me olhou. Quando voltei a olhar para Jacob, seu rosto se iluminava e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Hey, Bella, o que vai fazer amanhã?

- Eu... eu...

- Venha à La Push amanhã. Podemos caminhar pela praia, como fazíamos antigamente. Vai ser bem legal.

- Eu não sei, Jake...

- Qual é, Bells, é sábado. O que mais você pode ter pra fazer numa cidade tão interessante quanto Forks?

Realmente Forks era uma cidade onde não se tinha muito o que fazer, mas eu tinha marcado de caminhar com Edward. O tempo estava mais quente e nós iríamos até a cachoeira novamente. Mas ele entenderia.

- Tudo bem, Jake. Vamos à praia amanhã.

- Ótimo – ele disse entusiasmado – Passo aqui às sete pra te pegar.

- Jake, é sábado – eu falei manhosa - eu não posso dormir um pouco mais?

- Sete e meia. Nem um minuto a mais.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – não tinha como discutir com ele. Pelo jeito continuava teimoso como sempre - Sete e meia então.

- Foi bom de ver de novo, Bells.

- Eu também gostei de te ver. Nos vemos amanhã, então.

Jake me deu um beijo no rosto, cumprimentou Charlie e saiu. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo na sala pensando no que diria a Edward para não deixá-lo chateado.

- Ei, Bells – Charlie me chamou – O que foi? Você não parece tão entusiasmada para o passeio de amanhã. Alguma coisa errada?

- Hã? Não é nada, pai. Só estou cansada. Vou para o meu quarto. Estou sem fome hoje. E tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Bella.

**## Edward PoV ##**

Depois que deixei Bella dirigi até minha casa tranquilamente, levando bem mais tempo do que o necessário até para os padrões humanos. Quando cheguei encontrei Alice parada na entrada da casa, andando impacientemente de um lado para o outro, me esperando. Sua expressão estava distorcida em preocupação. Parei o carro ali perto e desci para encontrá-la.

- O que foi, Alice?

- Bella... – ela disse simplesmente.

Eu não consegui entender o que ela queria dizer. Não havia nada em seus pensamentos. Apenas o vazio.

- O que tem Bella, Alice? – eu perguntei preocupado - O que houve? Porque não consigo ver o que você viu em sua mente?

- É exatamente isso, Edward. Você não vê, porque eu não vejo nada. Não consigo mais ver Bella. O futuro dela sumiu.

- Como assim não vê nada? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Eu não sei, Edward. Eu não sei. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

- Eu preciso ir vê-la.

Eu saí imediatamente em direção às árvores. Deixei o carro parado na entrada da casa, pois chegaria mais rápido se fosse correndo, cortando caminho pela floresta. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. O que poderia ter acontecido? Eu a havia deixado na porta de casa. Ela estava bem. Nós iríamos nos encontrar pela manhã, para ir até a cachoeira novamente. Eu não entendia o que poderia estar errado.

Parei em frente à casa de Bella e tentei ouvir o que acontecia lá dentro. Charlie estava vendo TV. Nada diferente. A luz do quarto de Bella estava acesa, mas pelo seu cheiro eu sabia que ela não estava lá. Aparentemente tudo estava normal. Ou se houvesse algo errado, Charlie ainda não percebera.

Sem hesitar, pulei silenciosamente pela janela do quarto e ouvi o som do chuveiro ligado. Bella estava no banho. Me sentei em uma cadeira de balanço que havia perto de sua cama e me forcei a esperar. Minha vontade era de ir até ela para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, mas isso não ia ser fácil de explicar depois. Já teria que pensar numa boa razão para estar ali.

Após alguns minutos Bella entrou no quarto. Tinha os cabelos molhados e vestia uma camiseta que parecia caber duas dela dentro, mas que ficava extremamente sexy nela. Bella estava tão distraída que nem notou minha presença ali. Ela jogou-se na cama e pegou o celular soltando um longo suspiro. Sua expressão preocupada me deixou ainda mais inquieto.

Mas eu tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo. Não podia adiar isso por mais tempo. Caminhei até o seu lado tão rápido que ela não poderia ter me visto, e coloquei a mão em sua boca, sufocando o grito que ela tentou dar ao me ver ali.

- Calma Bella – eu disse no meu tom mais suave. – Sou eu. Não precisa gritar.

Retirei a mão de sua boca e ela olhou pra mim, com os olhos ainda arregalados de susto. Seu coração disparado no peito, parecia que ia sair pela boca. Seu rosto estava ainda mais branco. Tão branco quanto o meu.

- O... o que v...você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava te ver.

- Mas você acabou de me ver, Edward. – ela disse, voltando lentamente à sua cor normal - Me deixou em casa há menos de duas horas.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella. Só queria saber se estava tudo bem. Tive um mau pressentimento, só isso. Fiquei preocupado.

Vi seu rosto corar imediatamente após meu comentário. Seu rosto ficava bem mais bonito assim.

- Como você entrou aqui? Charlie nunca deixaria você falar comigo, e eu tenho certeza que mesmo que ele gostasse de você também não deixaria você subir até o meu quarto. O que foi que eu perdi?

- Eu pulei a janela.

- Você o quê? – ela quase gritou de volta.

- Eu pulei a janela. O que tem de tão absurdo nisso?

- Você é louco mesmo – ela disse sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta.

- Espero que não esteja chateada por essa pequena invasão – eu disse, meio sem graça por isso.

- Edward, é claro que eu não estou chateada. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de estar com você. Charlie é que não gostaria de saber disso. Acho que ele me trancaria numa torre sem qualquer janela de ventilação se descobrisse você aqui.

Eu ri de seu comentário, imaginando-a presa no alto de uma torre. Princesa Bella, como Rosalie tinha dito há alguns dias atrás.

- E eu te resgataria em meu cavalo branco.

Bella me olhou, profundamente. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ela ficou séria de repente, e eu me lembrei da razão de eu estar ali.

- Bella, está acontecendo alguma coisa? Eu estava com uma sensação ruim, por isso vim até aqui. Precisava saber se estava tudo bem. O que houve?

- Na verdade, eu queria mesmo falar com você. Mas não é nada com o que você deva se preocupar. Eu só queria desmarcar nosso passeio de amanhã.

- Mas por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu posso te ajudar em algo?

- Não, Edward. Não é nada disso. Um antigo amigo veio me visitar hoje e me pediu que eu fosse até sua casa amanhã. Nós não nos víamos há alguns anos. Sempre que eu vinha à Forks, costumava passar meus dias com ele, mas três anos atrás ele se mudou para outra cidade e nós não nos falamos desde então. E hoje nos reencontramos.

Então era isso? Mas porque Alice não conseguiu ver Bella apenas desmarcando nosso encontro? Porque seu futuro sumiu? Aquela pequena deve estar perdendo o jeito. Eu sentia que estava tudo bem com Bella, e sabia que ela falava a verdade. Aparentemente eu não tinha qualquer razão para me preocupar.

- Bom, desculpe novamente pela invasão, mas acho que eu devo ir agora.

- Não, Edward. Espera. Já que você já está aqui, fique um pouco mais. Eu estou sem sono mesmo.

Como eu poderia negar qualquer pedido a ela, quando me olhava tão profundamente com aqueles olhos de chocolate? É claro que eu não queria me afastar dela. É claro que eu não estava feliz por dividi-la com esse outro amigo, mas ela parecia feliz quando falava dele. Eu só não entendia o porquê de eu não me sentir bem com isso. E já que não nos veríamos amanhã, que mal teria em ficarmos um pouco mais de tempo juntos esta noite?

Com um sorriso no rosto eu me aproximei dela e me deitei em sua cama, empurrando-a de leve para provocá-la.

- Então, se você quer que eu fique, vai ter que me dar mais espaço.

- Ei, eu não disse que você podia dormir aqui – ela disse, sorrindo.

- E quem disse que vamos dormir?

Seu sorriso de repente sumiu, e ela me olhou com uma expressão assustada, afastando-se de mim num salto. E então eu entendi o duplo sentido de minhas palavras.

- Ei, não é nada disso – eu falei apressado – eu não estou pensando nenhuma besteira, sua pervertida. Eu quis dizer que podemos ficar acordados até tarde.

- Hahahaha – Bella gargalhou, dando uma pequena tapa na minha testa – te peguei, seu bobo. Eu sei que você não estava pensando em nada disso.

Bella continuou rindo por um longo tempo. Eu poderia continuar com a brincadeira só pra poder ouvir o som de sua risada por mais tempo. Era bom vê-la assim, feliz, comigo. E então um pensamento me ocorreu.

- Bella... – eu disse devagar, ainda sem saber direito como perguntar o que eu queria saber.

- Sim, Edward – ela disse, ainda rindo.

- Eu queria saber...

- Sim

- Esse seu amigo... Você gosta muito dele?

- Se eu gosto dele? Edward, eu amo o Jacob. Ele sempre foi o meu melhor amigo, a pessoa mais próxima de mim depois de meus pais. Nós sempre fomos grudados um no outro. Pra falar a verdade, ele era a única razão de eu não bater o pé e me recusar a vir pra Forks a cada verão. Eu até contava os dias para vê-lo de novo a cada ano.

- Sei... – eu disse simplesmente.

- Ei – ela disse, abrindo um largo sorriso – eu estou vendo uma pontinha de ciúmes aí?

- É claro que não! – eu respondi, rápido demais. Ciúmes? Eu? Que idéia absurda. Como ela podia achar que eu estaria com ciúmes dela? Até porque eles eram apenas amigos. Ou não eram?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ela falou, erguendo as mãos em rendição – não está mais aqui quem falou. Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Desculpe por eu me comportar tão rudemente. Você entenderia se eu dissesse que sou apenas humano?

- Eu... eu acho que sim.

- É estranho estar perto de você. – eu disse devagar, quase num sussurro - Eu me sinto diferente quando estamos juntos. Eu sinto coisas que nunca senti antes, sentimentos que eu ainda não sei explicar.

- Eu...

- Desculpe, Bella. Mas acho melhor eu ir embora agora.

- Eu...

Sem esperar que ela dissesse nada eu me levantei da cama e caminhei até a janela, me segurando pra manter uma velocidade humana, pois ela estava olhando pra mim. Olhei pra ela mais uma vez, e ela tinha a expressão vazia, estava paralisada, apenas me olhando, com a boca aberta. Droga. Eu estraguei tudo. Não devia ter falado nada disso. Eu sou um idiota mesmo.

Desci pela janela rapidamente e entrei na floresta. Quando eu já estava fora de vista, comecei a correr, o mais rápido que eu pude. Tão rápido quanto no dia em que Bella estava morrendo em meus braços. Eu precisava fugir dali. Precisava pensar no que eu tinha dito a ela. É claro que ela se afastaria de mim agora.

Eu a amava. É claro que eu a amava. Só que demorei muito pra perceber, ou pra admitir isso. E agora isso a afastaria de mim.

**N/A **

**Oi, pessoal!!!!**

**Nem demorei a postar dessa vez, viu?**

**Gente, se eu gostasse do Jacob, eu realmente ficaria sentida pelos coments. **

**Sério, todos os comentários ou eram contra ele ou indiferentes a ele. **

**Ninguém a favor. Será que ele é realmente tão ruim assim?**

**Mas aqui ele não vai atrapalhar (muito). Prometo.**

**E aí? O Ed finalmente admitiu o que sente por Bella.**

**Será que ela sente o mesmo? Será que ela vai se afastar dele?**

**E o encontro com o Jacob em La Push???**

**Calma que ainda tem muita água pra passar por essa ponte.**

**Como eu disse anteriormente, o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho pq, além de todos os problemas, a chuva tb deixa a internet muuuuuito lenta. **

**Mas vou tentar postar logo. É claro que, quanto mais review, mais rápido a internet volta a funcionar.... hehehehe**

**Um beijo a todos, e reviews, please.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**P.S.**

**Eu recebi uma reclamação e acho válida.**

**A todos que deixaram review, desculpe a falta de resposta, mas é que minha internet é realmente ruim, e eu as vezes deixo de fazer algumas coisas por falta de paciência. Mas prometo que daqui pra frente vou responder a todas. E, Carol, eu vou colocar os nomes de todos a partir de agora. Então, seguem:**

**Agradecimentos especiais a:**

Andy Hastings, Hithi, Maria Lua, Tammy, Luci Cullen, Larissa, Alie, B. Cullen, Nessie Cullen, CAROL, Isa C., Jessica Cullen e Pussycat Cullen.

Aqui os nomes apenas de quem deixou review no último capítulo.

Quer que seu nome apareça aqui também? Aperta o botãozinho aí, vai...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Jacob**

**## Bella PoV ##**

- É estranho estar perto de você. – Edward disse devagar, quase num sussurro - Eu me sinto diferente quando estamos juntos. Eu sinto coisas que nunca senti antes, sentimentos que eu ainda não sei explicar.

- Eu... – eu não sabia o que dizer depois disso.

- Desculpe, Bella. Mas acho melhor eu ir embora agora.

- Eu...

Então ele se levantou da cama e caminhou rápido até a janela. Eu queria dizer a ele que ficasse, mas não consegui fazer as palavras saírem. Eu apenas fiquei ali, paralisada, com a boca aberta. Edward me deu um último olhar e desapareceu pela minha janela.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu ainda continuei ali, na mesma posição, mas quando meu corpo voltou a me obedecer, eu sentia meus músculos rígidos, por ficar tanto tempo sem me mexer. Como assim "sentimentos estranhos"? O que ele quis dizer com isso? Será que Edward gostava mesmo de mim? Será que estava mesmo com ciúmes de Jacob? Claro que não, Bella. Não seja estúpida! Ele é apenas seu amigo. Até poderia estar com ciúme sim, mas não dessa maneira.

Edward não tinha outros amigos, e não se sentia bem em estar só com seus irmãos. Apenas isso. E porque eu estou me dando tantas explicações pra isso? Ele é apenas meu amigo. Eu não me apaixonaria por ele. Eu não cometeria o mesmo erro da minha mãe. Então porque estou pensando nisso?

Claro que Edward estava apenas com medo de eu me distanciar dele, e de ter que ficar sozinho de novo. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Eu gosto de estar com Edward, tanto quanto eu gostava de estar com Jacob. Não há razão pra ele ficar com medo.

*- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-*- *- *- *- *- *-*- *- *- *- *- *-

- Bella – Charlie chamou me despertando do meu sono – Jacob está aqui.

Abri meus olhos e pulei da cama assustada. Minha cabeça rodou e eu acabei caindo de volta na cama. Olhei para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Sete horas. Será que ele não dorme, não?

- Já tô descendo! – gritei de volta com raiva.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei na frente: um jeans e uma camisetinha preta. Calcei minhas botas de camurça e peguei meu casaco. Não ia chover hoje, mas isso não significa que não vá fazer frio. Desci as escadas ainda com a cara fechada.

- Pensei que tínhamos combinado às sete e meia.

- Bella – Jacob respondeu com um sorriso, apontando para o relógio na parede – são sete e meia. Se eu não tivesse te acordado a gente se atrasaria.

- Humpf! Pode ser!

- E bom dia pra você também – ele disse me puxando para um abraço forte, me tirando do chão.

- Jake – eu disse sufocada – eu não consigo respirar...

- Claro, claro. Desculpe. Vem, vamos embora.

- Ei, eu ainda nem tomei café.

- A gente come alguma coisa no caminho – ele falou já me puxando pela mão – Até mais Charlie. Eu a devolvo no final do dia.

- Tchau garotos. Tomem cuidado!

- Tchau pai.

Nós praticamente corremos até o carro de Jacob, um Volkswagen Rabbit vermelho em perfeito estado de conservação.

- Não sabia que você gostava de carros antigos.

- Na verdade eu adoro carros antigos. Sabia que a caminhonete que você dirige já foi minha?

- Não brinca!

- É sério. Charlie a comprou de mim dois dias antes de você chegar. Um presente de boas vindas ou coisa assim. Mas esse aqui, – ele disse dando tapinhas no painel do Rabbit – esse aqui é especial.

- Por quê?

- Eu o construí – ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- É sério? E desde quando Jacob Black entende de carros?

- Não só de carros. Quando chegarmos à reserva eu te mostro minha oficina.

E assim a viagem a La Push prosseguiu. Passamos em uma cafeteria no meio do caminho para comermos alguma coisa, e seguimos para a reserva.

- E aí? O que quer fazer? – Jacob perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro na entrada de sua casa.

- Não sei. Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, e faz tempo que eu não venho à La Push. Estou com saudade da praia. A gente podia caminhar um pouco e colocar a conversa em dia. O que você acha?

- Por mim, tudo bem. Vamos?

Deixamos o carro na entrada da casa descemos a pé na direção da praia. O caminho parecia mais curto na minha memória. Após alguns minutos chegamos à praia. O céu estava nublado, o que deixava o vento ainda mais frio. Involuntariamente eu me abracei, tentando manter o corpo quente.

- Vem cá, deixa eu te ajudar com isso – Jacob disse me puxando para mais perto dele, passando o braço em volta de mim, num abraço.

Apesar do frio, Jacob vestia apenas uma camiseta de mangas compridas. Seu corpo estava extremamente quente, como se estivesse febril. Imediatamente eu me lembrei do abraço frio de Edward. Tão diferente, mas que mesmo com o frio de La Push eu desejava sentir naquele momento. Lembrei também da nossa conversa na noite anterior, e soltei um suspiro triste.

- O que foi? Algum problema?

- Não é nada, Jake. Estou apenas preocupada com uma pessoa. Mas não é nada demais, deixa pra lá.

- Como não é nada demais? Se você está preocupada, é algo demais, sim. Me conta, por favor. Quem sabe eu não posso ajudar?

- Na verdade, Jake, eu não devia estar aqui agora. Eu já tinha marcado um compromisso para hoje, e acabei tendo que desmarcar de última hora.

- Ora, Bells, porque você não me disse? A gente podia se encontrar amanhã. Você quer ir embora?

- Não, está tudo bem. É só que Edward ficou chateado quando eu disse que viria passar o dia com você.

- Edward? Ele é o que? Seu namorado?

- Claro que não! Ele é apenas um amigo. Algo como melhor amigo.

- Melhor amigo? – Jacob perguntou fazendo bico – Eu pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo. Ora Bells, eu demoro alguns dias pra te ver e você já me substitui. Isso magoou.

- Pára com isso, Jake – eu disse, rindo – Você sempre será o _melhor_ amigo.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Não tem problema nenhum!

- Não...

- É claro que não!

-... Se você não contar com o fato de que está apaixonada por ele...

- O que? De onde você tirou essa loucura?

- Ora, Bells, olha pra você – ele dizia divertindo-se com isso – Toda sem jeito, e os seus olhos, eu nunca os vi brilhar assim antes. É claro que você sente alguma coisa por ele. Está escrito na sua testa.

- Está?

- Tá vendo como você está apaixonada? Agora, qual é o problema com isso?

- Droga, Jake. Porque que depois de tanto tempo você ainda tem que me conhecer tão bem? Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tem certeza? E porque isso?

- Porque isso é absurdo.

- E o que tem de absurdo em se apaixonar, Bells?

- Jake, você sabe o que eu penso a respeito disso. Eu não quero ser como minha mãe. Não quero me apaixonar por ninguém e acabar jogando tudo pra cima, principalmente aqui, em Forks. Pensa bem, quais as chances de eu agir diferente se eu ceder a esse sentimento? Eu não posso ser tão irresponsável.

- Bella, você está sendo absurda. Todo adolescente se apaixona, namora, termina e namora de novo. Isso é absolutamente normal. Você não precisa seguir os passos da sua mãe. E se fechar em si mesma não é uma atitude muito saudável.

- Mas eu sou tão sem graça. Edward nunca olharia pra mim desse jeito.

- Então ele deve ser um idiota. E quem te disse que você é sem graça? Acaso Charlie não tem espelhos em casa?

Não adiantava. Pra todos os meus argumentos Jacob tinha uma resposta pronta. Mas essa realmente era uma idéia absurda. Eu não queria ter um relacionamento com ninguém. Eu tinha planos para a minha vida, e Forks estava definitivamente fora deles. Eu queria ir à faculdade, estudar Direito, me formar, trabalhar, ser independente. Daí então eu poderia conhecer alguém com quem me relacionaria. E ponto. Minha vida estava toda planejada, e eu seria muito feliz. Mas me apaixonar agora poderia colocar tudo a perder.

E, além disso, Edward era o garoto mais perfeito que eu já conheci. É claro que ele poderia ter a garota que quisesse. Porque então ele ficaria logo comigo? Se eu alimentasse esse sentimento eu iniciaria minha "vida amorosa" com uma grande decepção, e isso não seria nada bom pra mim. Não. Eu precisava tirar isso da minha cabeça o mais rápido possível.

- Jacob, eu não quero me desiludir. Não posso alimentar esse sentimento.

- E porque Bella?

- Jake – eu disse devagar, pra ver se ele entendia de uma vez por todas – Edward Cullen poderia ter qualquer garota. Porque ele ficaria comigo?

O sorriso de Jake sumiu instantaneamente assim que eu disse isso. Ótimo. Parece que dessa vez ele entendeu.

- Edward Cullen? O garoto por que você está apaixonada é um Cullen?

- É o que eu estou tentando te dizer. É claro que ele não ficaria comigo. Eu não conheço os outros Cullen, mas pelo que ouvi falar deles, não são muito diferentes de Edward. É claro que Edward escolheria uma garota perfeita pra ficar com ele, e não eu.

- Bella, para de falar besteira! – Jacob praticamente gritou, me sacudindo pelos ombros – Não é nada disso. Mas acho bom mesmo que você não alimente esse sentimento de qualquer maneira. Acho que é melhor pra você mesmo. Agora vamos esquecer disso. Estou com fome. Vamos voltar pra casa.

- Como é que é? Há dois minutos você estava tentando me convencer a ficar com Edward, dizendo que eu deveria namorar, e agora isso? Não estou entendendo nada. O que foi que eu perdi?

Jacob tinha a expressão séria, os lábios levemente voltados para baixo. Parecia realmente aborrecido. Seus punhos estavam fechados com força, e eu percebia um leve tremor neles. Jacob parecia realmente assustador.

- Jake – eu perguntei hesitante – está tudo bem?

- Apenas me prometa que vai se afastar dele, Bella. Por favor.

- Mas por quê? - eu perguntei já irritada – Jake, eu realmente gosto do Edward. E independente de qualquer outro sentimento, eu realmente o tenho como um ótimo amigo, e não vejo qualquer razão para fazer isso.

- Os Cullen são perigosos, Bells – ele limitou-se a dizer.

- Você só pode estar louco.

- Por favor, Bella. Me prometa que vai se afastar dele – ele voltou a me sacudir.

- Jake, me solta. Você está me machucando.

- Desculpe – ele disse me soltando, e voltando a apertar os pulsos – eu apenas não quero que você se machuque. Só isso.

- Não sei se entendo o que você quer dizer com isso, mas não vou me afastar dele. Edward nunca faria nada pra me machucar. Muito pelo contrário, eu o acho até super-protetor demais. Agora vamos voltar. Eu também estou ficando com fome.

Caminhamos em silêncio de volta para a casa de Jacob. O caminho pareceu ainda mais longo sem a voz do meu amigo para me animar, mas eu estava realmente chateada com aquela atitude dele. Eu sabia que Edward era bom demais pra mim, mas eu não precisava de ninguém me dizendo isso.

E o que ele queria dizer com "os Cullen são perigosos"? Desde quando Jacob conhecia os irmãos de Edward? E o que eles tinham de perigosos? Charlie me disse uma vez que os filhos do Dr. Cullen eram ótimas pessoas, sempre bem comportados. Eu não entendia como eles podiam ser perigosos. E eu entendia menos ainda como Edward poderia me machucar. Mas eu não perguntaria isso hoje. Eu não queria brigar mais com Jake. Eu sentira sua falta esses últimos anos, e não queria que nosso reencontro terminasse em desentendimentos.

- E então? O que vamos comer? – eu perguntei sorrindo, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que se instalara entre nós.

Jacob me olhou e sorriu, voltando ao normal. Ótimo. Funcionou.

- Deixe-me ver – ele disse, com a mão no queixo, numa expressão pensativa – se bem me lembro você adorava massas. Que tal uma boa macarronada?

- Você é demais, Jake – eu disse, abraçando-o.

- Eu sei – e ele passou a mão pelo meu ombro – e é por isso que _eu_ sou seu melhor amigo, e não divido esse posto com ninguém.

Então ele me puxou pra mais perto, passando a mão no meu cabelo bagunçando-o. Meu amigo estava de volta. A nuvem tinha passado. Ele era novamente o meu sol.

*- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-*- *- *- *- *- *-*- *- *- *- *- *-

- Estava ótimo Jake. Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar desse jeito?

- Bem, digamos que eu desenvolvi alguns novos talentos – ele disse sorrindo.

Terminamos de almoçar e eu fui ajudá-lo a lavar os pratos.

- E agora? O que você quer fazer? – ele perguntou quando terminamos.

- Eu não sei. O que você costuma fazer nos seus fins de semana?

- Bem, geralmente eu passo os meus fins de semana na oficina, trabalhando em meus "projetos". Forks não me dá muitas opções de lazer.

- Posso perguntar que tipo de "projetos"?

- Claro! – ele respondeu com euforia – Vem! Vou te mostrar!

Ele agarrou minha mão e saiu correndo, quase me fazendo cair. Demos a volta na casa, parando em frente a um pequeno barraco no fundo do quintal. Ele abriu a pesada porta de madeira, revelando uma pequena garagem cheia de peças jogadas, pneus, ferramentas e outras coisas que eu não pude identificar. Mais ao fundo da garagem havia uma grande lona preta cobrindo alguma coisa.

- Este é o meu _projeto._ – ele disse apontando para a lona, como se estivesse num comercial de TV – Bem, na verdade deixou de ser projeto porque eu já terminei. Agora estou na fase de testes. Hey – ele disse num grito entusiasmado – Você pode me ajudar nessa parte. São duas.

- D...duas o quê? – eu disse dando um passo involuntário pra trás.

Ele caminhou até o fundo da garagem e puxou a lona rapidamente, revelando duas motos que eu não consegui identificar a marca ou modelo. Elas eram antigas, mas muito bonitas. Uma era preta, a maior delas, e a menor era amarela. E elas estavam bem limpas, contrastando bastante com aquele cenário cheio de óleo e graxa.

- Jake – eu disse manhosa – eu não sei pilotar motos.

- Eu posso te ensinar Bells.

- Charlie me mataria se soubesse. E mataria você também.

- Ora, vamos, Bella. Charlie não precisa saber. Billy também não está em casa, então não tem como ele ficar sabendo.

- Eu não sei. Eu não consigo me manter segura sem sobre os meus próprios pés, imagina pilotando uma moto...

- Tenho certeza que posso te ensinar. Vamos, eu cuido de você.

Jacob tirou então as motos da garagem, empurrando-as até a pista e deixando-as sobre o descanso, lado a lado.

- Você pode ficar com a amarela, que é menor.

- Eu não cogitaria ficar com a maior de qualquer jeito. Tenho certeza que a amarela já vai me dar trabalho o suficiente.

- Deixa de drama, Bells. É mais fácil do que parece.

*- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-*- *- *- *- *- *-*- *- *- *- *- *-

Por incrível que pareça, Jacob realmente conseguiu me ensinar a pilotar aquela moto. Ela era leve e fácil de manobrar. Talvez a falta de curvas da pista tenha ajudado um pouco, mas eu estava feliz por estar pilotando uma moto sozinha.

A sensação do vento frio batendo em meu rosto era indescritível. Eu sentia uma incrível sensação de liberdade, e já me sentia mais segura também. Jacob pilotava sua moto ao meu lado, sempre de olho em mim, como se ainda esperasse que eu caísse a qualquer momento. Ele sorriu pra mim e eu lhe lancei um sorriso malicioso de volta.

- O último a chegar em casa paga o jantar! – eu gritei acelerando a moto.

- Bella, não! – ele gritou já ficando para trás.

Ele acelerou sua moto, ficando novamente ao meu lado, com a expressão séria, com raiva até.

- Bella, pare agora! – ele gritou – Isso é perigoso!

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, um animal cruzou a pista na minha frente, me fazendo pisar no freio com força pelo susto. A moto acabou derrapando, me fazendo perder o controle. Eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí violentamente no chão, rolando e deslizando pelo asfalto por muitos metros.

Eu estava jogada no chão há vários metros de distância da minha moto. Meu corpo todo doía. Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui me mexer. Senti o cheiro de sangue me invadindo fazendo minha cabeça girar. Meus olhos escureceram e a última coisa que eu vi foi Jacob jogando sua moto de lado e correndo em minha direção.

**N/A **

Calma, pessoal. Não me matem.

Eu também não gosto do Jacob. Pelo menos não quando ele está tentando atrapalhar o Ed e a Bells. Mas prometo que vou tentar deixá-lo menos irritante aqui. Eu disse "tentar", viu? Rsrsrsrsrs

_De Weasley – _Que bom que está gostando. Obg.

_Andy Hastings – _Hahaha. Eles são mesmo. Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer.

_Maria Lua _– Ela gostava da amizade dele. Ela é uma garota de poucos amigos. E realmente, péssima hora pra ela travar, não é?

_Isa. C – _É verdade. Como se fosse possível alguém se afastar dele.

_Mmmbenavides_ – Bom que gostou. Continue acompanhando. Não vai demorar muito.

_Julesbinoche – _É verdade, ele demorou mesmo. Mas você sabe como é o Ed, sempre preocupado com o bem estar dela. Preocupado _demais_ às vezes. E melhoras com a chuva por aí tb.

_Pussycat Cullen – _Agora apareceram alguns coments a favor dele. Mas no geral, ele é detestado. Eu particularmente não sou fã dele, mas aqui ele vai ser um pouco diferente do original. Espero que goste.

_Ro21_ – Eu também gosto de vê-lo com ciúme, mas só um pouquinho... rs

_Tammy – _Eu não sei. Acho que eu teria um ataque cardíaco ou coisa assim... rs E ela realmente foi ver o Jacob. Quanto a trocar o Ed por ele... acho que não.

_Alie – _Ele não vai atrapalhar (muito). Prometo.

_Jessica Cullen – _Eu também não ia achar ruim se fosse comigo. Mas se ela pulasse a janela, desastrada como ela é, só conseguiria uma perna quebrada.

_Carol – _Nossa, que espírito assassino, menina! Mas que bom que gostou. Continue acompanhando.

_Nessie Cullen – _Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. Eu entendo ele, mas isso não muda o fato de eu quere matá-lo de vez em quando... rs

_B. Cullen – _Hahahahaha. Adorei a idéia. Prometo pensar no assunto... rs

Então é isso aí. Por favor apertem o botãozinho verde aí em baixo e façam uma autora feliz. E quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido sai o capítulo.

É chantagem, eu sei. Mas quem disse que eu sou uma boa pessoa? Huahuahuahua

Até a próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Resoluções**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Eu a amava. É claro que eu a amava. Só que demorei muito pra perceber, ou pra admitir isso. E agora isso a afastaria de mim. Como eu fui estúpido. Eu estraguei tudo. E agora ela iria se encontrar com o outro _amigo_ dela. Mas o que ele tinha de tão especial para ela desmarcar nosso passeio à cachoeira?

Droga, Edward. Pare de pensar assim. Eles são apenas amigos. Ela disse que eles eram amigos. Ela não mentiria. E seria só por um dia. No domingo eu poderia vê-la de novo. Nós poderíamos passar o dia juntos, como sempre fazíamos. E nada mudaria. Tudo seria como sempre foi.

Quando cheguei em casa Alice ainda me esperava na porta, exatamente da mesma maneira que eu a tinha deixado, mas a expressão de preocupação fora substituída por uma de tristeza. Jasper estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

- O que houve, Alice?

- Me diga você o que houve. Você foi encontrá-la? Porque eu ainda não consigo vê-la? O que está acontecendo comigo, Jasper? – ela olhava pra mim e pra Jasper, esperando que alguém explicasse alguma coisa.

- Bella está bem, Alice – eu disse calmamente – Eu não sei por que você não consegue ver o futuro dela, mas está tudo bem. Ela está em casa. Deve estar dormindo a esta hora. Não há nada errado com ela.

- Então porque você está triste?

- Eu não estou triste! – eu disse rispidamente.

- Edward, eu vejo o que você sente, e concordo com Alice – Jasper disse num tom calmo, sereno.

- Edward, já é ruim o suficiente não poder ver o futuro de Bella. Por favor não torne isso ainda pior pra mim. Me conte o que houve.

- Eu estraguei tudo, Alice. Bella nunca mais vai falar comigo de novo. Acho que é por isso que você não consegue mais vê-la conosco. Porque ela nunca fará parte dessa família. Ela não vai mais querer ficar perto de mim. Eu fui estúpido....

- Edward, calma – Jasper falou me mandando uma onda de serenidade.

- Eu não entendo – Alice disse.

- Tudo bem, eu admito, você estava certa. Eu a amo, mas agora é tarde demais. Eu falei demais, devo tê-la deixado confusa...

- Quem está confusa aqui sou eu. Você quer parar de se lamentar e me explicar o que houve de uma vez?

Eu a puxei para sentarmos na varanda e expliquei tudo o que houve e o que conversamos, incluindo a parte desse amigo de Bella. Alice apenas me olhava, balançando a cabeça negativamente em algumas partes, mas sem me interromper, o que era bem difícil pra ela. Quando terminei de contar tudo, toda a tristeza daquele momento tinha voltado a mim, por relembrar cada palavra estúpida que eu tinha dito.

- Edward, eu estou feliz por você finalmente admitir o que sente, mas você poderia realmente ter escolhido um momento melhor pra expressar isso, não acha? Mas não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. Lembre-se da minha visão. Bella também vai se apaixonar por você. Isso se ela já não estiver.

- É claro que ela não está apaixonada por mim, Alice. E nem vai. Você não viu a expressão de felicidade no rosto dela quando ela me disse que reencontrou esse cara, da infância dela. É claro que ela está apaixonada por ele.

- E daí? Isso não pode ser definitivo. Eu duvido disso, mas mesmo que ela esteja apaixonada por esse idiota, ele é só um garoto. Nem se compara a você.

- Nem se compara a um monstro, você quer dizer. É claro que é melhor para Bella namorar um simples garoto do que a mim, que posso colocá-la em perigo a todo momento. Melhor que ela fique com um simples garoto e siga sua vida do que ficar comigo, que teria que tirar sua vida pra ficar com ela.

- Ora, Edward, já chega disso. Como você mesmo disse, eles são apenas amigos. E pelo que eu sei Bella não é muito aberta a relacionamentos. Vamos, dê uma chance a ela. Ela só está feliz por tê-lo encontrado de novo.

- Como você pode saber? Você não consegue vê-la comigo de novo. Isso deve significar alguma coisa, não?

- Alice não consegue mais ver Bella com você? – Emmett perguntou aproximando-se de nós. – O que aconteceu?

- Não sei bem, mas tem algo a ver com um amigo de infância que ela reencontrou hoje – Alice explicou.

- Amigo de infância? – Emmett riu – Sei. Perdeu, playboy!

Emmett passou a mão no meu cabelo bagunçando-o e saiu em direção à floresta, ainda gargalhando. Seus pensamentos ecoando suas palavras.

- Edward – Alice disse se levantando, com um pouco mais de animação na voz – Jasper e eu vamos sair para caçar essa noite. O que acha de vir conosco? Nós voltaremos amanhã à tarde. Isso pode te distrair um pouco.

- É, pode ser. Talvez alguns leões da montanha possam me fazer sentir melhor.

- Ótimo. Vamos então.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A noite se passou rapidamente. Eu peguei apenas um leão da montanha. Estava distraído demais até para caçar. Fiquei a maior parte do tempo apenas observando. Eu gostava de ver a maneira como Alice parecia dançar enquanto caçava. Ela escolhia presas pelo menos duas vezes maiores do que ela, e praticamente dançava enquanto o pobre animal tentava atacá-la. Até que se cansava daquele jogo e o matava. Era engraçado como Jasper se sentia incomodado em vê-la sendo atacada, se segurando para não estragar a diversão dela. Como se algum animal pudesse machucá-la, mesmo se acertasse algum golpe, o que nunca acontecia, pois ela sempre previa os ataques.

O resto do dia ficamos apenas caminhando pela floresta úmida, conversando sobre Bella e o que ela poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Eu estava ficando obsessivo. Por muitas vezes Alice me impediu de pegar o celular e ligar para Bella, apenas para ouvir sua voz e perguntar se estava tudo bem. Eu estava me sentindo angustiado por estar longe dela. Eu estava tão acostumado a tê-la sempre por perto que ficava perdido sem ela. Como um viciado em meio à síndrome de abstinência. Bella era como uma droga pra mim. Meu tipo preferido de heroína.

"Você está muito calado hoje, Edward. O que está te atormentando?" – Jasper me perguntou em pensamentos. Já era tarde, e estávamos voltando para casa.

- Estou pensando nela. Estou preocupado, na verdade. Você já parou pra pensar no quanto eles são frágeis? Quantas coisas ruins podem acontecer a um mortal?

"Não realmente. Você parece um maluco, sabia?"

- Apenas imagine por um minuto que a pequena Alice fosse humana, Jasper. E que ela pudesse dar de cara com um urso... ou ser atingida por um carro... ou por um raio... ou cair das escadas... ou ficar doente – pegar uma doença grave! Incêndios e terremotos e tornados! Ugh! Quando foi a última vez que você assistiu ao noticiário? Você já viu o tipo de coisas que acontece com eles? Arrombamentos e homicídios...

- Ei, ei, calma aí, garoto – Jasper falou dessa vez, me mandando uma onda de calma pela qual eu fiquei realmente grato – Ela vive em Forks, lembra? Nada acontece realmente por aqui. No máximo ela pode pegar uma chuva e ficar resfriada.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – eu disse, me rendendo à razão – Mas eu me sentiria melhor se ela estivesse comigo.

Jasper realmente tinha me acalmado com seu poder e suas palavras. Ele estava certo. Eu estava exagerando de novo. Mas o que eu sentia por Bella era algo totalmente novo pra mim e eu ainda não sabia lidar direto com aquele sentimento.

Seguimos o resto do caminho em completo silêncio. Alice pensava em chegar logo em casa e sair para fazer compras com Rosalie, enquanto Jasper pensava em fazer alguma surpresa pra ela quando voltasse, mas logo desistiu da idéia, pois não seria mais surpresa a partir do momento que decidisse o que fazer. E eu, pensando em quanto tempo ainda faltava para encontrar Bella de novo. Talvez eu fosse até sua casa esta noite mesmo. Precisava vê-la de novo e saber que estava tudo bem.

Quando voltamos pra casa, Esme estava na sala, conversando com Rosalie. Quando eu entrei em casa ela se levantou, surpresa, e veio em minha direção.

- Ora, ora – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto me abraçava – você em casa em plena luz do dia? O que houve? Onde está Bella?

- Ela foi visitar um amigo. – eu disse com raiva.

- E isso é ruim? – Ela perguntou de volta.

- Ainda não sei.

- Eu acho que isso é bom. Essa família também merece um pouco da sua atenção, não acha? Essa casa fica muito triste sem você.

- E eu fico muito triste sem Bella – eu disse enterrando meu rosto nos cabelos de minha _mãe_.

- Eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil, Edward – Rosalie disse, me surpreendendo – Eu sei que sempre fui muito orgulhosa, mas vou tentar me comportar melhor em relação a isso. Honestamente eu não consigo enxergar o que você vê nela, mas se você a escolheu, eu vou te ajudar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Rosalie? – eu disse ainda sem entender sua reação – Se isso for mais algum dos seus joguinhos...

- Calma Edward – ela me interrompeu – Eu realmente não me sinto confortável com a idéia de você preferi-la a mim, mas se é o que você quer, eu aceito. Eu posso ser totalmente fútil e egocêntrica a maior parte do tempo, mas eu sou sua irmã, e eu não gosto de vê-lo dessa maneira. Eu também acho que você mereça ser feliz. E encontrar a Bella talvez faça você deixar de ser um pouco rabugento – ela disse rindo.

- Obrigado, Rose. Eu admito que realmente não esperava por isso.

Então ela se juntou a nós e ficamos ali por vários minutos abraçados, os três, num momento tão raro quanto perfeito.

- Eu vou subir agora. – eu disse quebrando o silêncio – Preciso organizar meus pensamentos. Vou ver Bella hoje mesmo e explicar tudo a ela.

- Porque você não a convida para vir aqui? – Esme disse alegremente – Nós podemos fazer um jantar pra ela. Eu quero conhecer a garota que virou a cabeça do meu Edward. Podemos finalmente utilizar nossa cozinha.

- Eu também quero conhecê-la. – Rosalie disse – Já que eu sei que não pode ter sido a aparência, quero saber o que ela tem que te deixou assim.

- Eu também, eu também – Alice disse saltitando – Ela vai ser minha melhor amiga, Edward. Traga ela aqui. Eu quero conhecê-la logo.

- Você promete guardar suas visões só pra você? – eu perguntei.

- Tá, eu prometo – Alice disse emburrada.

- Então vou falar com ela. Se ela ainda quiser falar comigo, é claro.

"Ela vai retribuir seu amor." Esme pensou de repente. "Ela tem que retribuir. Se ela for uma garota esperta." Ela sorriu. "Mas não consigo imaginar ninguém tão devagar para não ver o quão envolvido _você_ está." Suas palavras, mesmo improváveis, me animaram. E Alice tinha razão. Na sua visão Bella estava feliz ao meu lado. Eu faria isso dar certo.

Eu subi para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. Precisava ficar sozinho para pensar melhor no que faria dali pra frente. Eu estava decidido a ficar com Bella, mas ainda não sabia como faria isso. Precisava agir com calma para não assustá-la. Mas o mais importante: precisava deixá-la saber quem eu sou de verdade. Eu contaria tudo a ela, e deixaria que ela decidisse se queria ou não ficar comigo.

Após alguns minutos fui tirado de meus devaneios pela voz estridente de Alice, que gritava meu nome desesperadamente. Eu desci correndo as escadas, encontrando-a com os olhos arregalados em pânico.

- O que foi, Alice? – eu perguntei rápido, quase desesperado.

- Bella. Eu a vejo agora.

Então eu a vi nos pensamentos de Alice. Bella estava no hospital, inconsciente, numa maca, e Carlisle estava ao seu lado. Ela tinha parte das roupas rasgadas, e estava coberta de sangue. Se meu coração ainda batesse, ele teria parado nesse instante.

- Todas as minhas visões sobre o futuro de Bella voltaram. Eu não sei o que houve, mas alguma coisa séria aconteceu. Carlisle está cuidando dela. Edward, vá vê-la agora. Vai! – ela gritou, praticamente me empurrando porta afora. Eu estava em reação.

Corri até o meu carro que ainda estava parado na entrada da casa e dirigi rápido até o hospital. Entrei correndo, ignorando todos que tentavam me parar, até que senti o seu cheiro. Estava muito forte devido ao sangue que cobria seu corpo. Ela estava inconsciente, como na visão de Alice, enquanto Carlisle a examinava. Eu não podia ficar ali, vendo-a daquele jeito, sem poder fazer nada. Carlisle estava com ela, e isso era o máximo que podia ser feito. Ele a ajudaria.

Saí dali para me acalmar e não invadir aquela sala. Tinha que esperar que Carlisle terminasse de examiná-la para saber o que houve de verdade. Caminhei alguns metros pelo corredor quando senti um cheiro familiar vindo da recepção do hospital. Eu passei por ali tão rápido que não tinha prestado atenção. Era um cheiro bastante desagradável, mas estranhamente familiar. Eu o tinha sentido na casa de Bella ontem à noite, mas estava muito mais fraco. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro. _Lobisomem_.

Fui até a recepção e o encontrei ali, andando de um lado pro outro, com a expressão preocupada. Sua mente estava confusa, num misto de culpa e medo. E ali eu vi o que aconteceu com Bella. Ele a estava ensinando a pilotar motos, quando ela acelerou e perdeu o equilíbrio. Aquela visão fez a raiva crescer em mim e eu me segurei para não arrancar a cabeça daquele cão sarnento ali, na frente de todos.

Respirei fundo, ignorando a sensação terrível que o cheiro dele me causava, e caminhei em sua direção. Quando ele me viu seu rosto mudou, assumindo imediatamente uma expressão séria, raivosa. Vi seus pulsos se fecharem com força, da mesma forma que os meus já estavam.

- Jacob Black – eu disse, simplesmente.

- Edward Cullen – ele respondeu assentindo com a cabeça, num cumprimento.

- Me dê um só motivo pra não te matar agora mesmo. – eu disse entre os dentes.

- Foi um acidente, Edward... – ele falou com a voz um pouco tremida.

- Eu posso saber onde você estava com a cabeça para cometer uma loucura como essa? O que você estava pensando quando resolveu ensinar Bella a pilotar motos? Por acaso você acha que todos são resistentes como nós?

Eu lutei para manter a minha expressão serena e minha voz num volume baixo, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Jacob me olhou confuso, sem entender bem as minhas perguntas.

- C... co... como você sabe disso? – Ele perguntou confuso, e um traço de esperança passou pelo seu rosto – Você falou com ela? Ela acordou? Ela está bem?

- Não, eu não falei com ela. Eu apenas vi o que houve em seus pensamentos. Se alguma coisa acontecer a Bella, se ela não... se recuperar – eu disse lentamente, lutando pra colocar aquelas palavras pra fora – se ela não ficar perfeitamente bem, eu vou te caçar até o inferno se for preciso. Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu me mataria antes se alguma coisa acontecer a ela por minha culpa. Mas ela vai ficar bem. Ela tem que ficar. Você a viu. Como ela está?

- Carlisle está cuidando dela. É o máximo que pode ser feito por hora. Ela ainda está desacordada, mas ele vai ajudá-la. O que não muda o fato de eu querer te matar por quase tê-la matado.

Jacob apenas abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão. Ele estava visivelmente triste pelo que tinha acontecido a Bella, mas isso não o redimia pra mim.

- Eu achei que vocês deviam proteger os humanos, e não colocá-los em risco. Você tem idéia do que fez? Tem idéia do que poderia ter acontecido hoje?

- Sinto muito por isso Edward. Eu nunca pensei que diria isso a um _sanguessuga_, mas você tem razão. Eu fui muito irresponsável mesmo.

Ficamos ali por mais alguns minutos, andando de um lado para o outro, em silêncio. Eu tentava não ouvir os pensamentos de Jacob, mas era praticamente impossível. Ele se retorcia em culpa pelo acidente. Se não fosse Bella ali na maca, coberta de sangue, eu teria tido pena do sofrimento dele.

- Eu tenho que ir. Quero falar com Carlisle e saber como Bella está. E eu quero estar lá quando ela acordar. E você, fique longe dela. – eu disse mostrando os dentes.

- Claro, claro. Eu vou avisar ao Charlie. Por favor me avise assim que tiver alguma notícia. Apesar de tudo eu também a amo.

_Também a ama_? Como assim? Ele sabia do que eu sentia por Bella? Mas isso não importava agora. Eu saí dali e fui para o escritório de Carlisle esperar por ele. Eu precisava falar com ele. Precisava saber como Bella estava, ouvir que ela ficaria bem. Ela tinha que ficar bem.

"Ela vai ficar bem" Carlisle pensou ao entrar em seu escritório, alguns minutos depois. "Parece ser pior do que é realmente. Ela não tem nenhum osso quebrado. São apenas escoriações. Vai doer um pouco por alguns dias, mas é só. Não se preocupe."

Não me preocupar? Podia realmente não ser nada, mas Bella estava ali, desacordada, com seu corpo coberto de sangue, as roupas rasgadas. Como isso não podia ser nada demais? Como isso poderia ser simples?

- Aqui – ele disse estendendo algumas radiografias e colocando-as contra a luz para que eu visse com meus próprios olhos. Realmente não haviam ossos quebrados. Menos mau – Ela realmente está bem, Edward. Ela estava andando de moto, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

- É. Eu soube.

- Ela deslizou pela pista e se arranhou muito. Por isso todo aquele sangue e as roupas rasgadas. Ela realmente bateu a cabeça, mas não é nada com o que você deva se preocupar. No máximo ela terá uma dor de cabeça por um ou dois dias. Ela foi sedada para que pudéssemos fazer os curativos sem que ela sinta dor, mas acordará logo. Ela passará a noite aqui por causa da batida em sua cabeça, mas irá pra casa amanhã.

- Obrigado, Carlisle.

- Não precisa me agradecer, filho. Bella é quase da família – ele disse sorrindo.

Já era noite quando Bella foi para o quarto e Charlie chegou para vê-la. Ele estava sério. Bella levaria uma bronca e tanto por estar andando de motos, mas felizmente ela não acordou antes de ele ir embora. Ele teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para brigar com ela. Com sorte sua raiva diminuiria. Afinal de contas a culpa não era dela, e sim do _cachorro_, que a convenceu a fazer essa loucura.

Quando Charlie foi embora eu fui até o quarto em que Bella estava e fiquei esperando que ela acordasse. Grande parte do seu corpo estava coberto por faixas ou gaze. Ela podia não ter nenhum osso quebrado, mas estava muito machucada. Aquilo iria doer muito no dia seguinte. Algumas horas depois Bella acordou

- Você parece gostar desse lugar – eu disse sério, assim que Bella abriu os olhos.

- Ed... Edward? – ela perguntou confusa, olhando em volta de si para saber onde estava – O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou?

- Você está no hospital, Bella. – eu respondi tentando manter a voz séria – _Alguém_ teve a brilhante idéia de aprender a pilotar motos, mas é claro que isso não poderia terminar bem. O que você estava pensando Bella? Não sabe que motos são perigosas?

Eu sabia que a culpa não era dela, mas eu precisava fazê-la entender que isso era errado, que ela não podia fazer isso nunca mais. Precisava mantê-la segura. Precisava protegê-la. Mesmo que fosse dela mesma.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, Edward. Eu não queria deixá-lo preocupado.

- Preocupado? Bella, eu quase morri quando soube que você estava aqui. E havia tanto sangue. Eu realmente tive medo de... – eu não consegui terminar a frase.

- Me desculpe – ela disse desviando o olhar, envergonhada - Onde está Jacob? Ele está aqui também? Ele está bem?

Porque ela queria saber onde estava o _cachorro_? Porque ela ainda se preocupava com ele, mesmo depois de tudo isso? É claro, Bella era realmente diferente. Ela nunca agia da maneira que um ser humano normal agiria. E isso me fascinava nela. Eu teria que adiar meus planos temporariamente. Precisava cuidar dela. Bella tinha que se recuperar. Eu poderia esperar mais alguns dias.

- Ele trouxe você pra cá, mas já foi embora.

- Edward – ela disse com a voz fraca, meio hesitante – fica comigo esta noite?

- É claro que eu fico, Bella – como negar alguma coisa quando ela me pedia daquela maneira? – Eu ficarei aqui a noite toda, cuidando de você. Não é pra isso que servem os amigos?

**N/A **

**Geeeeeeeenteeee!!!!!**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Prometo que nunca mais eu escrevo um capitulozinho sequer sem o Edward. Não me matem, por favor... *carinha de anjo***

**Coments:**

_Jealous Girl – _O Jacob vai aqui não é apaixonado pela Bella. Pelo menos assim ele dá um pouco menos de trabalho. Mas ele ainda é implicante mesmo... rs

_Taty – _Isso podia acontecer comigo também, né? Eu juro que eu teria outra reação... rs

_Julesbinoche – _Que bom que eu não seria o alvo... rs E tá, eu prometo que esse foi o _único_ capítulo sem o Edward. Eu não quero morrer... E calma, a Bella vai descobrir logo.

_Carol – _Adoro suas idéias... rs Quem sabe eu não faço isso até o final da fic... rs

_Nessie Cullen – _Ele vai ter um final feliz também. Só não decidi ainda com quem. Sugestões?

_B. Cullen – _Vou pensar no seu caso... rs

_Bella Cullen – _Que bom que está gostando.

_Shay C. B. – _Calma, calma... Já está aí...

_Hithi – _Alguém tem que complicar pra ter graça...

_Shayana B. – _Obrigada pelo elogio.

_Andy Hastings – _Eles vão ver... calma...

_Alie – _Realmente ele não é apaixonado pela Bella, mas ele encrenca um pouco com o Edward. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Continue acompanhando.

_Maria Lua – _A Bella ia ficar chateada com o Edward se ele fizesse isso... Mas vontade não faltou... rs

É isso aí. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Posto o próximo na segunda feira.

Bjinho...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Escoriações**

**## Bella PoV ##**

Eu não sentia muita dor por causa dos remédios e agradeci por isso. Pela quantidade de curativos que eu tinha pelo corpo eu devia estar muito machucada mesmo. Mas o que mais doía não eram os machucados, e sim a expressão de preocupação que Edward tinha. Eu o estava deixando triste. Eu queria que ele ficasse feliz de novo, que sorrisse pra mim como sempre fazia. Acima de tudo, eu o queria.

- Edward – eu disse num sussurro – fica comigo esta noite?

- É claro que eu fico, Bella – ele disse aproximando-se mais de mim, fazendo meu coração disparar – Eu ficarei aqui a noite toda, cuidando de você. Não é pra isso que servem os amigos?

Amigos. É claro que era assim que ele nos via. Eu sou uma idiota de pensar que ele poderia me ver de outra maneira. Mas o que eu estava pensando? Edward era como eu, não estava aberto a relacionamentos. Por isso nos aproximamos. Mas ele estava ali do meu lado, e por hora isso me era suficiente. Pelo menos ele estava comigo de novo.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos olhando. Edward passava as mãos pelo meu cabelo, gentilmente.

- Suas mãos estão geladas – eu disse baixo.

- Desculpe. – ele disse se afastando – Deve ser pelo ar condicionado. Isso a incomoda?

- É claro que não. Por favor, não pare.

- Tudo bem. – e ele voltou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Charlie já sabe?

- Sim. Jacob contou a ele.

- Droga! Vou ficar de castigo o resto da vida.

- Se isso for necessário pra que você se mantenha em segurança, eu concordo com ele. Mas pelo menos dessa vez ele não está querendo _me_ matar.

- Edward? – eu falei com a voz fraca, já sentindo os efeitos de mais remédios.

- Sim?

- Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito ter causado tudo isso. Não quero que fique preocupado comigo.

- Bella, boba. Não tem do que se desculpar por nada. Apenas fique bem.

E meus olhos se fecharam, mergulhando numa escuridão profunda. Edward disse mais alguma coisa, mas a inconsciência chegou antes que eu pudesse entender.

**## Edward PoV ##**

- Me desculpe. – ela disse com a voz pesada pelo efeito dos remédios, já com os olhos fechados – Eu sinto muito ter causado tudo isso. Não quero que fique preocupado comigo.

- Bella, boba. Não tem do que se desculpar. Apenas fique bem. Eu amo você.

Eu tinha que dizer a ela o que eu sentia. Mesmo que ela não me quisesse, e preferisse ficar com Jacob, eu tinha que dizer a ela. Mas eu sabia que ela não ficaria comigo. Ela o amava, e ele a amava também. Eu não causaria problemas a ela, se ela quisesse, eu estaria sempre com ela, mas não lhe causaria dor.

Eu beijei sua testa e ela estremeceu pelo meu toque gelado. Eu evitava tocá-la para que ela não sentisse o quanto eu era frio, mas eu precisava sentir seu calor. Ela estava inconsciente de novo e não se lembraria desse toque quando acordasse. Eu senti meus lábios queimarem quando tocaram a sua pele, e uma corrente elétrica me percorrendo. Era uma sensação indescritível.

Eu fiquei ali ao seu lado por toda a noite, sentindo o cheiro de morangos dos seus cabelos. Bella dormia tranquilamente. Eu podia ficar assim o resto da eternidade, apenas observando-a dormir, sentindo a paz daquele momento. Bella estava comigo, e estava segura de novo. Eu não deixaria que nada nem ninguém a machucasse.

O céu já estava começando a clarear quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Bella, me tirando de meus devaneios. Vi quando a porta se abriu lentamente e Jacob apareceu pela pequena abertura.

- Como ela está? – ele perguntou ainda parado na porta.

- Se recuperando. – eu falei com um tom sério – Ela vai ficar bem, desde que ninguém tenha outra idéia brilhante como essa. Bella já é desastrada o suficiente por si mesma. Não precisa de mais ninguém a colocando em perigo.

Jacob entrou no quarto e fechou a porta cuidadosamente para não fazer nenhum barulho. Ele caminhou até a cama, ficando parado ao lado de Bella, do lado oposto ao que eu estava. Ele passou então a mão no seu cabelo e eu vi toda a tristeza que ele sentia por ter causado esse acidente.

- Eu acho melhor você ir antes que o dia amanheça completamente – ele disse.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Jacob. Não vou deixá-la sozinha de novo. Principalmente com você.

- Edward, não seja estúpido. Olhe pela janela. O céu está limpo. Daqui a alguns minutos o sol vai nascer e você não poderá mais sair. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu vou cuidar dela pra você, não se preocupe.

- Droga, eu tinha me esquecido disso. Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Mas eu vou ficar por perto, vou ficar de olho. Se você a colocar em perigo de novo...

- Não se preocupe, ela estará segura. Até porque eu duvido que Charlie a deixe sair de casa por um bom tempo.

- Ótimo. De qualquer maneira Carlisle ficará no hospital durante o dia todo. Ele estará de olho em você.

- Claro, claro.

Mesmo contra minha vontade eu saí e a deixei lá com ele. Mas eu não poderia ficar com ela. O sol nasceria em poucos minutos e ela não poderia me ver assim. Não agora. Eu contaria tudo pra ela primeiro.

**## Bella PoV ##**

Já era tarde da manhã ou início da tarde quando eu acordei. O dia estava incrivelmente claro, quase não havia nuvens no céu, e o sol brilhava livre. Era a primeira vez que eu via o sol em Forks desde que cheguei. Abri os olhos procurando por Edward, mas era Jacob quem estava comigo. Ele dormia todo encolhido numa poltrona ao lado da minha cama. Talvez por isso eu tenha acordado. Céus, como alguém pode roncar tão alto?

- Jake? – eu o chamei, quase num sussurro.

Ele pulou da poltrona no momento em que eu o chamei, assustado, olhando de um lado para o outro repetidas vezes.

- O quê? O que foi? Cadê a Bella?

- Não foi nada, seu bobo. – eu disse rindo dele – Eu tô aqui, agora se acalme.

- Claro, claro. – ele disse se espreguiçando – Nossa, eu estou quebrado. Eles deviam ter camas para os acompanhantes também.

Eu tentei me levantar um pouco para sentar na cama, mas senti minha pele se repuxando nas minhas costas e não consegui segurar o gemido. O efeito dos remédios já devia estar passando.

- O que foi, Bella? – Jacob disse correndo até o lado da minha cama – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Jake, – eu disse num gemido – meu corpo todo dói.

- Eu sei, minha querida. O acidente foi feio mesmo. Você teve sorte de não ter quebrado nenhum osso.

- Em compensação todo o meu corpo está machucado. Isso dói muito.

- Eu vou chamar alguém pra te dar alguma coisa.

E então ele saiu do quarto rápido. Após alguns minutos Jake voltou acompanhado do Dr. Cullen.

- E então, Bella? Como se sente hoje?

- Eu não sei bem. Meu corpo inteiro dói. Eu mal consigo me mexer.

- Você teve muita sorte. Acidentes de moto são muito perigosos. Felizmente você só teve escoriações. Não é nada sério, mas o processo de recuperação é um tanto doloroso. Mas eu vou lhe passar alguns remédios para aliviar um pouco a dor. Você já esta de alta, Charlie já esta vindo lhe buscar. Mas ainda vai levar alguns dias para você voltar à escola e à sua vida normal.

- Que ótimo. Vou ficar presa em casa e nem à escola eu poderei ir. Onde está Edward? – perguntei ao Dr. Cullen.

- Ele teve que sair. Tinha umas coisas pra resolver pra mim em Port Angeles. Ele estará de volta no final do dia e irá te visitar.

- Tudo bem, então.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Onde você estava com a cabeça, Bella? – Charlie me perguntou com raiva enquanto voltávamos para casa na sua viatura – Você poderia ter morrido. Tem idéia do perigo que correu?

- Mas não aconteceu nada. E eu estou bem viva.

- E por isso você acha que está tudo bem? – Charlie estava praticamente gritando, seu rosto completamente vermelho agora. Estava realmente transtornado.

- Pai, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Está tudo bem agora – eu tentava ao máximo controlar a minha voz, mas era difícil quando ele gritava assim. Meu instinto adolescente era mais forte nessas horas.

- Não está nada bem, Bella – ele disse completamente transtornado – Você está realmente encrencada, mocinha. E seu amigo Jacob também.

- Eu sei, pai. – eu disse meio impaciente, mas falando devagar – Eu já ouvi esse sermão antes. Por favor, apenas me dê o castigo que você acha justo e me poupe de ter que ouvir tudo isso de novo.

- Ouviu? – ele perguntou confuso – Eu entendo que o Dr. Cullen tenha repreendido você, mas eu não o imagino lhe passando um sermão.

- Eu não disse que foi o Dr. Cullen.

- Então quem mais?

- _Edward Cullen_.

Eu vi Charlie mudar de cor quando eu disse o nome de Edward. Pensei que ele ia ter um troço no meio do caminho. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como se procurasse alguma coisa pra falar mas não encontrasse.

Nós seguimos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Charlie devia ter mesmo uma idéia muito ruim a respeito de Edward, pois ele pareceu realmente perturbado com o que eu disse. E eu fiquei feliz pelo fim da nossa curta conversa. Eu encostei a cabeça no vidro do carro e apenas fiquei observando as árvores passando. A floresta adquiria um belo tom de verde nos dias de sol. Era algo difícil de se ver.

Quando chegamos em casa Charlie me ajudou a descer do carro e me levou direto para o meu quarto, ainda em silêncio. Depois que ele me deixou eu apenas tirei as roupas que estava usando, vesti uma camiseta comprida e deitei na cama, aproveitando os efeitos dos remédios para tentar dormir mais um pouco. Queria que chegasse logo o final do dia para falar com Edward de novo.

Fiquei na cama rolando de um lado para o outro, mas não consegui dormir. Eu estava ansiosa demais pra relaxar completamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Após algumas horas Charlie veio até o meu quarto. Eu ainda tentava dormir, mas não tinha conseguido. Ele trouxe uma bandeja com um prato de sopa.

- Como você está, Bells? – ele perguntou ainda na porta.

- Eu estou bem, pai. Não se preocupe.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, pai.

Ele colocou a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira e se sentou na cama ao meu lado. Eu permaneci deitada, apenas olhando pra ele.

- Não se preocupe, não fui eu que fiz a sopa. – ele falou meio sem graça – Pode comer tranqüila.

- Obrigada, pai, eu estou mesmo com fome.

- Desculpe por hoje. Eu não devia ter falado daquela maneira com você, depois de tudo o que você passou. É claro que você sabe que o que fez foi errado. Eu não precisava ter gritado com você.

- Está tudo bem, pai – eu disse me sentando na cama, segurando um gemido de dor pelo movimento – Você estava apenas preocupado. Eu entendo.

- Bella, quando o Dr. Cullen me ligou do hospital e disse que você tinha caído de moto, eu fiquei realmente transtornado – ele disse baixo, com a voz meio embargada – Você não sabe os acidentes que eu já vi por aí. Eu sei o que pode acontecer com quem anda de moto. E eu fiquei imaginando mil coisas enquanto dirigia até o hospital. Eu só me tranqüilizei quando te vi, dormindo, depois que o Dr. Cullen me disse que estava tudo bem, que eram apenas escoriações. Eu tive tanto medo de te perder.

Eu fiquei apenas olhando pra Charlie, que olhava para o chão. Era a primeira vez que eu o via expor seus sentimentos daquela maneira. Ele devia ter ficado preocupado mesmo. E eu me senti mal por estar causando tudo isso.

- Me desculpe, pai. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça pra fazer isso. Não vai acontecer de novo. Eu prometo que vou me comportar daqui pra frente. Pode me colocar de castigo pelo tempo que quiser que eu não vou reclamar. Vou fazer tudo do jeito que você disser.

- Bella – ele falou passando a mão pelo meu cabelo – eu não vou te colocar de castigo. Você sabe que isso foi errado, e está dizendo que não vai fazer de novo. Então eu não tenho porque fazer isso. Você já se arrependeu. Eu só quero o melhor pra você, filha. Eu só quero que você fique bem e em segurança.

- Eu vou ficar, pai. Não se preocupe. Vou ser mais cautelosa. Mas por favor, não fique com raiva do Jake. Ele não teve culpa.

- Você sabe que ele teve culpa, sim. Mas como ficou tudo bem, posso pensar no caso dele – ele disse esboçando um sorriso. – Mas vou ficar de olho, viu? Se algum dia ele colocar você em perigo de novo, eu não respondo por mim.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Você precisa de ajuda pra comer?

- Não, obrigada. Eu estou bem, mesmo – eu menti, mas não queria preocupá-lo.

Charlie então me deu um abraço forte. Ficamos ali por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Ele não era muito de me abraçar, e esses contatos físicos eram muito raros, mas eu me senti bem em estar ali com ele, apesar do desconforto pelos machucados. Depois ele se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

- Er... Bella? – ele perguntou antes de sair.

- Sim, pai?

- Tem uma coisa que você disse que eu não entendi muito bem.

- O que foi, pai?

- Você disse que Edward Cullen lhe deu um sermão? Quando? Por quê?

- Bem, não foi exatamente um sermão. Mas ele também não gostou muito da idéia de eu estar andando de moto. Só isso.

- Hum...

- Porque a pergunta?

- Só checando – ele disse simplesmente.

- Pai...

- Eu só queria entender. Eu conheço pouco os Cullen, mas sei que são boas pessoas. E os garotos sempre foram muito responsáveis. Eu fiquei surpreso com o episódio da cachoeira, parecia não combinar muito com o comportamento deles, mas eu também não queria admitir que você fosse a culpada pelo que aconteceu. E agora isso. Parece que eu realmente estava errado. Edward realmente parece ser um bom garoto.

- Ele é, pai.

- Tudo bem, Bells. Eu tenho que ir até a delegacia agora. Tudo bem se eu te deixar sozinha por algumas horas?

- Pai, eu tô bem. Vou tomar minha sopa e dormir. E amanhã pode ir trabalhar normalmente. Eu posso ficar sozinha.

- Então até amanhã, Bells.

- Boa noite, pai.

Já estava escurecendo quando ouvi o barulho da viatura saindo. Olhei para o prato de sopa ao meu lado. Realmente estava com uma cara boa. Me estiquei para pegá-lo, mas senti toda a minha pele sendo repuxada e soltei um gemido involuntário.

- Ótimo – eu disse em voz alta – eu não estava com fome mesmo.

- Mas você tem que se alimentar pra se recuperar mais rápido. – disse uma voz melodiosa e familiar, vinda do meu lado.

Eu teria pulado de susto se o meu corpo não estivesse tão dolorido. Eu olhei imediatamente para o lugar de onde veio a voz, e lá estava Edward, sentado em minha cadeira de balanço, me olhando com um sorriso torto.

- O... o que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei tentando me recuperar do susto.

- Ora, Bells, eu vim ver como você está. Eu tive que sair do hospital antes de você acordar. Queria saber como está se sentindo.

- Estou bem – menti.

- Não está, não – ele rebateu.

- Tá bom, eu não estou tão bem assim. Mas não é nada demais. São só arranhões, lembra? Nenhum osso quebrado. Só está um pouco dolorido.

- Um pouco? Você nem conseguiu alcançar o prato que está ao seu lado – ele falava como se isso fosse alguma piada.

- Tá, eu admito. Dói. Dói tudo – eu falei meio irritada – Você pode me ajudar?

- Claro, Bella. Foi exatamente pra isso que eu vim. Deixa que eu cuido de você.

Edward se levantou da cadeira e veio sentar-se na cama, de frente pra mim. Ele pegou a bandeja com a sopa e a colocou na cama, entre nós, pegando a colher como se fosse me dar a comida na boca.

- Edward, eu posso comer sozinha!

- Eu sei, mas eu não vou deixar. Agora seja boazinha e abra a boquinha – ele falou levantando a colher como se estivesse brincando de aviãozinho com uma criança.

- Edward! – eu falei irritada – Isso já é demais. Deixa que eu como sozinha!

- Tudo bem, – ele disse rindo – sem brincadeiras, então. Mas _eu_ vou te dar a sopa. Vai, Bella, não seja estraga prazeres.

- Pelo jeito não adianta discutir com você, não é?

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim e começou a me servir a sopa. Depois que comecei a comer percebi que eu realmente estava com fome. Ainda não tinha comido nada desde que cheguei em casa, e meu estômago estava completamente vazio. Ficamos em silêncio durante todo o tempo que eu levei para terminar de comer.

- Você deve estar com sede – Edward disse quando eu terminei de comer – Vou descer e buscar um pouco de água pra você. Fique quietinha.

- Humpf! Como se eu pudesse ir a algum lugar desse jeito!

- Não seja rabugenta, Bella – ele disse rindo – Eu já volto.

Após alguns minutos ele voltou com uma bandeja, com uma jarra cheia de água e um copo.

- Edward, eu não tô com tanta sede assim.

- Eu sei, mas assim você não vai precisar descer se sentir sede durante a noite. – ele disse, enchendo o copo com água e quase o colocando na minha boca para que eu não precisasse esticar o braço.

- Obrigada... – eu disse pegando o copo e bebendo – Eu devo estar horrível. Eu nem me olhei no espelho depois do acidente. Não tive coragem.

- Bella, boba. Você está linda, como sempre.

**## Edward PoV ##**

Bella terminou de beber a água e me estendeu o copo. Depois eu a ajudei a deitar e passei o cobertor por cima dela. Bella tentava não demonstrar, mas a cada movimento que fazia, um traço de dor passava pelo seu rosto. Eu tentava ao máximo evitar que ela fizesse qualquer esforço para que não sentisse dor, mas era impossível. Eu sofria em vê-la machucada, sentindo dor, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir isso.

- Você está tomando os remédios no horário certo? – perguntei quando vi as cartelas de comprimido na mesa de cabeceira.

- Sim. Eles ajudam, mas ainda sinto um pouco de dor quando me mexo.

- Espero que esta tenha sido a última vez que você resolveu fazer esse tipo de loucura. Pode não ter tanta sorte na próxima vez.

- É, acho que aprendi a lição.

- Espero que sim. – eu disse me levantando da cama – Agora descanse. Você precisa dormir. Eu vou embora.

- Não, Edward, não vá – ela disse se esticando pra me alcançar, mas não conseguiu continuar o movimento pela dor em seus braços, voltando à posição em que estava antes – Por favor, fique. Charlie foi à delegacia, e ainda vai demorar a voltar. Por favor, fique comigo.

- Tudo bem, Bells. Eu fico. Mas só se você prometer dormir agora.

- Dormir? E você?

- Eu fico até você dormir, depois vou embora. Charlie não vai gostar nada de me encontrar aqui quando voltar. Eu saio pela janela, não se preocupe.

- Eu acho que você ia gostar de usar a porta da minha casa de vez em quando. – ela disse, sorrindo – É bem melhor do que ficar escalando janelas.

- Eu gosto da sua janela – eu sorri de volta – agora descanse – eu disse apagando a luz do quarto, deixando apenas um pequeno abajur aceso.

Eu sentei na cama ao lado dela, e fiquei acariciando seus cabelos, desejando tocar seu rosto, mas não podia. Minhas mãos frias poderiam assustá-la. O tempo estava quente e eu não teria desculpa para minhas mãos geladas. Era difícil estar perto dela sem tocá-la, mas eu tinha que me controlar. Não queria que ela percebesse nada de diferente em mim ainda. Eu queria contar a ela primeiro.

Após alguns minutos Bella adormeceu, graças aos efeitos dos remédios. Fiquei ali por um longo tempo, apenas observando seu rosto tranqüilo. Bella era linda. Ela dormia profundamente, sua respiração suave, silenciosa. Estava escuro, e a luz do abajur a deixava com a pele ainda mais pálida. Os cabelos escuros formavam um contorno perfeito em seu rosto. Eu fiquei imaginando se seria possível para Bella ficar ainda mais bonita se fosse transformada.

Eu desejava transformá-la, e ficar com ela para todo o sempre. Se ela também quisesse ficar comigo, como Alice previu, se ela me pedisse, eu a faria minha, por toda a eternidade. Eu casaria com ela, eu a levaria para conhecer o mundo, eu daria a ela tudo o que ela desejasse. Eu a manteria segura de tudo. Eu a amaria para sempre. Por cada dia do para sempre.

**N/A **

**Pessoal...**

**Quero agradecer por todas as review...**

**Li todas e adorei...**

**Não vou comentar nenhuma hj pq estou correndo...**

**Prometo que na próxima comento uma a uma...**

**Mas por favor não me abandonem...**

**Beijinho...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Permissões**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Já passava das onze da noite quando a viatura de Charlie entrou na rua, voltando para casa. Bella já estava dormindo há algumas horas. Relutantemente eu levantei da cama e puxei o fino cobertor por sobre o seu corpo para que ela não sentisse frio. Eu lhe dei um beijo na testa e saí pela janela, antes que Charlie pudesse me ver.

Caminhei pela floresta por alguns minutos quando senti o mesmo cheiro, familiarmente desagradável que senti no hospital. Alguns passos à frente, lá estava ele, parado, encostado em uma árvore.

- Pensei que não fosse sair de lá nunca.

- Eu ficaria a noite toda com ela se pudesse. Mas eu acho que você não estava me esperando pra saber quanto tempo eu ficaria lá. O que você quer?

- Calma, Edward. Eu só quero conversar com você. Em paz.

- Isso é estranho, vindo de um lobisomem.

- Eu não estou aqui como lobisomem, e sim como amigo de Bella.

- Amigo? – perguntei em tom sarcástico – Sei.

- Edward, eu amo Bella, sim. Mas como uma irmã. Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos, mesmo antes de você voltar a Forks. E nós somos muito ligados. Bella é muito especial pra mim, e é importante pra mim que ela esteja feliz.

- Não entendo aonde você quer chegar.

- Apenas escute, está bem? – ele perguntou meio impaciente – Pra mim já é difícil o suficiente estar tendo uma conversa amigável com um... _vampiro_.

Eu tentava me manter tranqüilo, estava curioso por saber o que levaria Jacob a ter uma conversa _amigável_ comigo. Todos os nossos encontros anteriores à chegada de Bella foram um tanto conturbados, para dizer o mínimo. Há alguns anos o líder de sua matilha o mandou para outra cidade com medo de que ele iniciasse uma guerra conosco por causa de seu temperamento instável.

Jacob sempre foi o mais inconformado do grupo. Não aceitava a idéia de ter vampiros morando tão perto das pessoas, mesmo que nós nunca tenhamos atacado qualquer humano ali. Ele não aceitava o pacto que seus ancestrais fizeram, e estava sempre a um passo de quebrar o acordo. Sempre procurando um motivo que justificasse um ataque a mim ou à minha família. E agora isso.

Ele estava ali, parado a poucos metros de mim, sem qualquer sinal de toda aquela fúria à qual eu estava acostumado. Eu tentava ler seus pensamentos para entender suas ações, mas eles estavam confusos demais até para mim. Ele passava de uma imagem à outra, de um pensamento à outro, tão rápido e sem qualquer sentido.

- Fale, então. O que você tem de tão importante pra me dizer?

- Sabe Edward, eu nunca gostei de ser um lobisomem. – ele disse calmamente, como se conversasse com um amigo, sobre qualquer assunto sem importância – Eu fiquei com raiva quando aconteceu, devido a todas as mudanças que eu teria que fazer na minha vida. Eu odiei principalmente a idéia de ter que me afastar das pessoas que eu amava.

- Eu não entendo porque esta me dizendo isso, Jacob – eu disse meio impaciente.

- Calma. Você já vai entender. Eu deveria ser o líder da matilha, afinal eu sou o descendente direto do último líder, mas eu não podia ser. Eu não era controlado o suficiente. Sabe qual era a única coisa boa nisso tudo? Caçar vocês. Essa era realmente a única parte que eu gostava. Eu me sentia ótimo por poder fazer isso, era algo que eu não poderia fazer se fosse apenas um garoto normal. Mas isso acabou sendo mais forte do que eu. Eu não admitia ter vampiros por perto, sem poder fazer nada com eles. Por isso Sam me mandou embora.

- Você foi expulso da sua matilha?

- Eu não fui expulso! – ele disse com raiva, mas logo voltou à expressão normal – Eu apenas queria continuar caçando vampiros, e Sam me mandou ajudar uma tribo em outro lugar, que estava tendo problemas com os da sua espécie. E eu passei esses anos lá, com eles, ajudando-os.

- E porque voltou agora?

- Não é óbvio? – ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas - Bella. Apesar de não nos falarmos mais, eu sempre sabia notícias dela através dos outros. E quando eu soube que ela viria morar aqui, eu tive que vir também. Precisava protegê-la de vocês.

- Você sabe que isso não é necessário, Jacob. Você sabe que minha família não ataca os humanos. Por isso o pacto foi feito e nós continuamos aqui.

- Eu sei, mas eu não arriscaria. Eu queria estar por perto para o caso de mudarem de idéia. E no fundo, eu tinha esperança que vocês realmente mudassem de idéia.

- Você queria que nós a machucássemos? – eu perguntei cerrando os punhos. Ele estava louco? Ele realmente esperava que nós a atacássemos?

- Não, não! – ele disse balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar a idéia - Não é nada disso. Eu apenas tinha esperança de finalmente ter um motivo para atacar vocês. Eu nunca me conformei com a idéia de ter que deixar vocês em paz.

- Sinto muito, Jacob – eu disse rindo – mas acho que se eu realmente quisesse machucar Bella, eu teria feito. Você demorou dias para voltar. Chegou meio tarde para protegê-la, não acha?

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas está tudo bem, não está?

- Estaria melhor se você não tivesse voltado. Afinal de contas, Bella realmente está machucada, mas não graças a mim ou à minha família.

- Eu sei. E sinto muito por isso. E é exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, Edward. Nós existimos exatamente para proteger os humanos, e eu vejo que Bella não precisa da minha proteção. Você já faz bem esse papel. Eu vejo que ela está em segurança com você. Mas eu preciso perguntar sobre os outros. É seguro pra Bella ficar perto de sua família?

- Bella não conhece minha família.

- Ainda. Ela vai conhecê-los logo, e eu preciso saber se há razão para eu me preocupar com isso.

- Bella está em segurança comigo, independente de qualquer um e, além disso, minha família nunca faria mal a ela, você sabe disso. Mas isso não é da sua conta, Jacob. Isso não é assunto seu. E como você pode ter tanta certeza de que Bella conhecerá minha família?

- Ora, Edward. Isso é inevitável. Está estampado no seu rosto o que você sente por ela. Você a ama. E Bella também gosta de você. É claro que vocês acabarão se aproximando mais, e ela acabará se aproximando dos outros Cullen também. Mas se você diz que não há problema, eu não atrapalharei nada.

- Do que você está falando, Black? – eu perguntei completamente confuso.

- Você ainda não percebeu? Edward, está escrito na testa de Bella o que ela sente por você. E você também não disfarça muito bem o que sente por ela. Será possível que você seja tão cegos assim? E vocês se dizem tão inteligentes... – ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

Será possível que seja verdade? Seria possível Bella realmente sentir alguma coisa por mim? Mas e quanto a ele? Ele realmente não a queria pra si? E ela realmente não o amava?

- Edward, Bella nunca se apaixonou antes. É a primeira vez que ela se aproxima de alguém, é a primeira vez que ela sente isso por alguém, e eu realmente fico feliz por ela. Eu preferia que ela se apaixonasse por alguém normal, mas Bella nunca foi muito normal. Ela nunca faz o que a gente espera dela.

- É verdade – eu disse num sorriso. Eu tinha que concordar com aquilo.

-Bella não quer ser como a mãe dela. Reneé se apaixonou por Charlie e se casou com ele um pouco mais velha do que Bella é agora, e engravidou logo em seguida. Depois que Bella nasceu, Reneé deixou Charlie e se mudou para a Flórida. Elas tiveram momentos difíceis, sozinhas, mas Reneé deu conta do recado. No fundo, Bella tem medo de que aconteça com ela também, por isso é tão avessa a relacionamentos.

- Isso explica muita coisa.

- Eu quero que Bella supere isso. Mas saiba que se você a machucar, e eu não falo como vampiro, se você a machucar, eu vou ter o meu motivo pra te caçar.

- Você está dizendo que concorda com isso? Você quer que nós fiquemos juntos? É isso mesmo? – eu estava completamente confuso agora.

- Eu quero que Bella seja feliz. E se ela escolheu se apaixonar por um sanguessuga, o que eu posso fazer? Eu a amo, Edward, e eu a quero feliz acima de tudo, independente de qualquer rixa entre vampiros e lobisomens. Bella não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Mas você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? Sabe que não é possível eu ficar com ela, assim. Bella é humana, eu sou um vampiro. Você sabe que para ela ficar comigo, ela teria que ser... transformada.

- Isso já é outro assunto – ele disse cerrando os dentes e eu vi novamente um traço de toda aquela fúria à qual eu estava acostumado. – Isso já é totalmente contra o pacto que foi feito. Você contará a Bella o que vocês são?

- Eu pretendia fazer isso antes do acidente. Agora eu só quero que ela se recupere. Quando ela estiver bem de novo, eu vou conversar com ela, sim. Eu preciso ser honesto com ela. Bella precisa saber a verdade.

- É melhor assim. Apesar de eu duvidar disso, ainda tenho esperança que ela desista de você quando souber de tudo.

- Eu acho que isso não vai acontecer – eu falei sério.

- Eu também acho que não – ele respondeu numa voz cansada – Mas se Bella realmente quiser ser transformada, nós não poderemos fazer nada para impedir.

- Obrigado, Jacob. Eu sei o quanto você é importante pra Bella, e não te ter contra mim vale muito.

- Não me agradeça. Não estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo por Bella. Bem, era isso que eu tinha pra te dizer. Agora que eu sei que Bella está bem, eu posso ir em paz. Não posso ficar aqui, tenho que voltar para onde eu estava.

- Não vai se despedir dela?

- Não sei. Não gosto muito de despedidas. Mas de qualquer forma ainda tenho alguns dias. Mas ainda quero falar com ela. Por favor, não fale pra ela sobre essa conversa, não quero que ela saiba que eu vou embora ainda.

- Por mim tudo bem. E por quanto tempo dura essa trégua?

- Pelo tempo que você for o melhor para Bella.

- Ótimo. Então eu espero que você tenha desistido de me caçar, pois Bella sempre estará feliz comigo.

- Bom saber disso.

- Se bem que eu adoraria lutar com um lobisomem qualquer dia desses...

- Até mais, Edward – Jacob disse sumindo entre as árvores – cuide bem de Bella. Não a deixe sofrer.

Eu ainda fiquei caminhando pela floresta por algum tempo, tentando absorver toda aquela conversa. Jacob era próximo de Bella, ele a conhecia. E ele tinha me dito que Bella sentia algo por mim. Então não era tão absurdo assim. Ela realmente estava feliz. E eu me sentia mais feliz ainda. Isso poderia dar certo.

E então eu tomei minha decisão, no mesmo momento em que peguei meu celular e disquei para Alice.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre isso, ouviu? – eu disse num tom seco, e desliguei.

A última coisa que eu precisaria era de Alice dizendo a todo mundo o que eu queria fazer agora. Tinha alguém com quem eu precisava conversar antes de falar com todos. Então eu corri para casa o mais rápido possível. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para amanhecer, e eu queria resolver tudo ainda esta noite.

Quando cheguei em casa Alice estava na varanda, saltitando, ao lado de Jasper. Pelos pensamentos dele eu vi que ela realmente não disse nada, e ele estava confuso pela súbita felicidade dela.

- Obrigado, Alice – eu disse assim que eles me viram.

- Disponha, maninho. Mas por favor, conta logo pra todo mundo – ela disse quicando – Não sei se consigo guardar isso por mais tempo.

- Calma – eu sorri pra ela – Preciso falar com Carlisle primeiro.

- Eu sei. Eu falei que você queria falar com ele, mas não se preocupe, eu não falei sobre o que era. Ele está na biblioteca te esperando.

A casa estava vazia quando eu entrei, e eu fui direto à biblioteca, onde Alice me indicou. Carlisle estava sentado em uma poltrona, e abaixou o livro que estava lendo quando eu entrei. Ele me indicou a poltrona à sua frente pra que eu me sentasse.

- Alice disse que você queria falar comigo, filho.

- Foi aqui que tudo começou, não foi? – eu disse sorrindo, mas com tristeza na voz – Foi aqui, nesta mesma sala, conversando com você, que eu comecei a entender meus sentimentos. Foi aqui, há algumas semanas, que eu disse que a visão de Alice nunca iria acontecer realmente, que eu não seria egoísta a ponto de...

- Tirar a alma de Bella – ele disse me interrompendo – Eu me lembro de cada palavra que você disse, mesmo não concordando com muitas delas.

- Você disse que confiava em mim, por isso você é a pessoa com quem eu tenho que falar primeiro. Eu não sei se sou digno de toda essa confiança, eu não sei se sou forte o suficiente para manter o que eu disse. Eu não tenho mais forças para ficar longe de Bella...

- Edward – ele falou calmamente – eu nunca achei que você fosse manter o que disse. Eu nunca achei que você fosse realmente ficar longe de Bella. Já naquele dia o que você sentia por ela era claro pra todos, menos pra você. Só você não via o quão envolvido você já estava. Eu sei que quando humano você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém, mas mesmo que tivesse, ainda assim você não saberia o que esperar desse tipo de sentimento quando vampiro. Ainda assim você não estaria preparado para o que viria. Não é apenas a nossa força ou nossa velocidade que são intensificados. Quando nos transformamos, tudo em nós fica mais forte, mais intenso, inclusive nossos sentimentos. O fato de nunca ter acontecido com você, de nunca ter se interessado por ninguém, nos deixava preocupados. Quando Tanya se aproximou de você. Nós achamos que finalmente você iria encontrar seu par, mas não aconteceu. Mas agora você pode entender. Vampiros também se apaixonam, e de uma maneira muito mais profunda que os humanos. É algo realmente poderoso, a única coisa capaz de nos alterar de alguma maneira. E como você mesmo pôde ver, por mais que você tente lutar contra isso, é inútil. É algo inevitável. Não há como fugir.

Eu fiquei parado por alguns minutos, tentando absorver tudo o que Carlisle acabara de dizer. Era tudo tão _absurdo_, mas ao mesmo tempo tão _certo_. Era tudo o que eu _queria_ ouvir, mas ao mesmo tempo totalmente diferente do que eu _esperava_ ouvir.

- Então... – eu disse hesitante – Você não está decepcionado comigo?

- É claro que não filho.

Eu busquei em sua mente algum pensamento que contradissesse suas palavras, mas não havia nada. Seus pensamentos ecoavam o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Então você sabia que isso iria acontecer? Sabia que eu a amaria, e que eu iria querer ficar com ela? Você sabia que a visão de Alice se tornaria realidade?

- Não por Alice, mas eu sabia que um dia aconteceria. Como eu lhe disse, é algo inevitável.

- Você realmente acha que eu posso ser feliz assim? Você acha certo o que eu penso em fazer com ela? Mesmo isso sendo tão errado?

- Edward, filho, quando eu olho pra você... Sua força, sua bondade, o brilho que esplandece de você, isso só aumenta a minha esperança, a minha fé. Como poderia não haver algo mais para alguém como você? Como seria possível alguém como você não possuir uma alma? E isso torna tudo mais do que certo. É claro que você merece ser feliz com Bella. E é claro que eu concordo com isso.

- Então porque você não me disse isso naquela noite?

- Porque não era o que você precisava ouvir. Porque mesmo que eu dissesse, você não me ouviria. Você tinha que perceber por si mesmo, e aceitar por si mesmo. Você precisava ver e entender seus sentimentos, aprender a lidar com eles e decidir o que fazer com eles, e isso você teria que fazer sozinho.

- E você me ajudou.

- Eu não fiz nada, Edward. Você fez.

- Obrigado, pai.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora?

- É exatamente isso que eu quero conversar com você. Eu vou contar tudo pra ela, sobre mim, sobre nós, o que nós somos. Eu a amo, Carlisle. E eu quero ficar com ela pra sempre. Mais do que a sua permissão, mais do que o seu consentimento, eu quero que você a transforme.

- Se ela quiser, eu o farei com o maior prazer, filho. Eu fico realmente feliz por você finalmente ter encontrado o amor.

- Eu também, pai. Eu também.

**N/A **

**Oi, pessoal.**

**Quero fazer uma reclamação.**

**Recebi pouquíssimas review para o capítulo passado. **

**Desse jeito vou acabar demorando a postar...**

**Pôxa, minha fic tá em alerta ou em favorita pra tanta gente...**

**Por favor, aperta o botãozinho verde aí, vai...**

**Não custa nada, e vai me deixar muito feliz...**

**Coments respondidos por e-mail pra quem tá logado...**

**Os demais prometo responder na próxima...**

**Tô correndo...**

**Fui....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Preocupações**

**## Edward PoV ##**

O resto da semana se passou tranqüila. Bella se recuperava de seu acidente de moto, e Charlie agora parecia amigável comigo. Ela ainda não tinha voltado à escola, e eu visitava-a todas as tardes depois da escola para levar a matéria das aulas que ela perdia. À noite, sem que seu pai soubesse, eu ia ao seu quarto e ficava com ela até que ela dormisse. E algumas horas além.

Era sexta feira, e Bella já estava recuperada. Ainda tinha alguns machucados pelo corpo, mas estava bem. Ela já se movimentava normalmente. Eu esperava pelo momento certo para conversar com ela e já era hora de seguir com meus planos. Eu precisava contar a verdade a ela. Bella tinha que saber.

- Bella – eu disse enquanto estávamos em seu quarto e ela se deitava para dormir – você já está bem pra sair de casa?

- Eu sempre estive bem pra sair de casa. – ela disse dando de ombros – Eu apenas aproveitei a situação para fugir um pouco da escola.

- Você não gosta de ir à escola? – eu disse rindo – Espero que o fato de ter a maioria das aulas comigo não seja a razão.

- O fato de eu não ir à escola não me afastou de você nem um pouco. Eu ainda te vejo todos os dias. Por mais tempo ainda que na escola.

- É verdade.

- Mas o porquê da pergunta?

- Bem, eu estava pensando... – eu disse hesitante.

- Sim?

- Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu me sinto tão próximo de você. Eu conheço seu pai, eu venho a sua casa todos os dias, nós ficamos tanto tempo juntos... Eu não sei, mas isso me parece meio injusto. Você nem sequer sabe onde eu moro. E eu gostaria que você me conhecesse melhor... Eu pensei se... talvez... você... não gostaria de... vir à minha casa, sabe? E conhecer a minha... família...

Eu senti seu corpo enrijecer-se ao meu lado, ouvi seu coração acelerar e sua respiração falhar um pouco, mas não entendi sua reação.

- Con...conhecer sua família? Seus irmãos? – sua voz soava quase desesperada.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser – eu disse num sussurro – Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira, Bella. Só achei que você gostaria...

- Não é isso. – ela disse me interrompendo – Eu... apenas não esperava. Porque isso agora?

- Eu... apenas quero que você me conheça melhor.

- Mas, Edward... – ela disse sentando-se de repente na cama – você me disse que sempre foi ligado demais à sua família, e pelo que eu vejo, agora você quase não pára mais em casa, fica o tempo todo comigo. Eu sinto que estou te roubando deles. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se eles estiverem chateados comigo por estar com você o tempo todo? E se...

- Calma, Bella. Respira.

- Como calma? Você mesmo disse. Eles são tão unidos, tão ligados. É claro que eles não me querem por perto. É claro que eles não vão gostar de mim, e...

- Bella, você está sendo absurda. Eles vão gostar de você. Na verdade, eles já gostam de você. E esse convite não partiu de mim, e sim da minha família. Eles querem te conhecer. De verdade.

- Tá. Vou fingir que acredito. E quando é que você pretende fazer essa loucura?

- Loucura? E eu aqui no seu quarto todas as noites é normal? – falei num tom divertido.

- É diferente!

- Claro que é. – eu disse rindo – Bem, amanhã é sábado. Eu acho que seria um ótimo dia pra isso. O que você acha?

- Amanhã? – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos, como seu eu estivesse sentenciando-a a morte ou coisa pior.

- Bella, o que tem de mais nisso?

- Mas, já? Eu ... Eu... Não sei se estou bem pra ir até sua casa... O acidente foi há menos de uma semana... Eu...

- Sem essa, Bells. – eu interrompi – Você disse que já estava bem. Ou melhor, que _sempre_ esteve bem, e tava só matando algumas aulas. Nós vamos amanhã, sim. Está resolvido. Eu venho te buscar às nove. Agora descanse um pouco. Eu vou embora mais cedo hoje.

- Mas porque? – ela perguntou manhosa, enquanto se deitava novamente.

- Eu fiquei de ajudar meu pai numas coisas hoje. Mas não se preocupe, estarei aqui amanhã às nove.

Dessa vez eu não resisti e lhe beijei suavemente a testa. Era difícil manter distância de Bella, evitar tocá-la a todo instante. Bella estava deitada, já parcialmente coberta, tão assustada pelo que iria fazer amanhã que nem percebeu meu toque gelado. Se ela soubesse o que realmente faria amanhã, como reagiria? Se ela soubesse que estava indo conhecer uma família de _vampiros_, como reagiria? Eu devia contar a ela antes disso, mas tinha medo de sua reação. Talvez fosse melhor se ela visse como somos antes de saber a verdade.

- Porque está me olhando assim? – Ela perguntou me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Nada, nada – eu respondi meio sem jeito – Tenho que ir. Boa noite.

Eu estava hipnotizado olhando-a. Eu me encantava com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Era incrível como ela conseguia me prender ali. Se ela não tivesse dito nada, talvez eu tivesse ficado ali parado por horas, apenas admirando-a, inconsciente do resto do mundo. Mas é claro que ela acharia isso estranho.

Caminhei apressado até sua janela para ir embora, mas ainda me esforçando para manter um ritmo humano. Eu queria ficar com ela a noite toda, mas eu precisava me alimentar. Já fazia uma semana desde que saí com Alice e Jasper para caçar, e aproveitaria a companhia deles novamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Finalmente! – Alice disse assim que entrei em casa. – Já estava começando a achar que tinha mudado de idéia.

- Alice, você às vezes é tão irritante. – eu disse sorrindo – Eu juro que não ficaria chateado se você alguma vez me deixasse te dar uma notícia.

Ela me mostrou a língua antes de me abraçar carinhosamente. Estava realmente feliz em finalmente poder conhecer Bella.

- Então ela vem mesmo amanhã, não é? – ela disse saltitante, falando rápido demais até para um vampiro – precisamos providenciar as coisas. Eu sei que ela vai gostar de mim de qualquer jeito, mas quero fazer algumas coisas antes de ela chegar. Talvez ela queira uma recepção mais animada, ou talvez uma festa...

- Eu ouvi alguém falando em festa? – Rosalie perguntou aparecendo no alto da escada.

- Garotas, calma. Não precisam fazer nada. Ou melhor. Não façam nada. Bella não gosta de grandes movimentações. E ela já está constrangida demais só em vir aqui conhecer vocês. Por favor, Alice, controle-se só dessa vez.

- Mas Edward...

- Não Alice. Acredite, vai ser mais fácil pra Bella se vocês derem menos atenção a ela.

- Garota estranha, essa – Rosalie disse, dando de ombros – Não imagino alguém que não goste de festas. Mas por mim tudo bem.

- Alice? – eu perguntei, mais sério agora.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas só dessa vez, tá? Na próxima eu vou dar uma festa a ela.

- Na próxima – eu disse rendido. Sabia que era o máximo que eu conseguiria dela.

Então eu as deixei na sala e subi a procura de Esme. Precisava acertar algumas coisas antes da chegada de Bella.

- Esme? – perguntei batendo na porta do seu quarto.

- Entre, querido.

- Alice já lhe contou, não é? – eu disse me aproximando dela, que estava sentada em sua escrivaninha mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Você sabe como Alice é... ansiosa.

- Pra dizer o mínimo – eu disse rindo.

- Não seja implicante com sua irmã, querido. Ela te ama, e só quer te ver feliz.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu vim aqui pra conversar com você sobre amanhã.

- O que você quer conversar comigo?

- Bem, Bella não sabe sobre nós ainda. E nós nunca trouxemos um humano à nossa casa, Bella será a primeira. E eu não sei bem como podemos fazer tudo parecer normal. Eu acho que nossa casa é normal, mas nós temos hábitos diferentes. Carlisle já está acostumado a conviver com humanos diariamente, mas você e os outros não. Eu não quero que ela se assuste. Não quero que ela desconfie de nada antes de eu dizer a ela.

- Edward, está tudo bem. É claro que nós sabemos nos comportar na frente de outras pessoas – ela falou fingindo indignação – Eu achei que apenas os humanos se sentiam constrangidos em apresentar suas namoradas às suas famílias.

- Não é isso, Esme.

- Eu sei que não, querido. Mas com o que exatamente você está preocupado?

- Bem, além do óbvio, também tenho medo de Alice e Rosalie. Elas estão tão ansiosas para conhecer Bella, que tenho medo de que elas acabem assustando-a. Tenho medo que se distraiam e acabem esquecendo de fingir que são pessoas normais.

- Eu vou falar com elas, se isso de faz sentir melhor. E você também não precisa ficar conosco o tempo todo. Pode apenas nos apresentar. Depois mostre a casa a ela. As pessoas costumam fazer isso. E eu acho que você prefere ficar sozinho com ela a ter que dividi-la conosco. Não se preocupe com as meninas, eu vou segurá-las.

- Obrigado, Esme. Você realmente é a melhor mãe que alguém poderia ter.

- E você é o rapaz perfeito para qualquer garota. Agora vá. Você precisa se distrair até a hora de Bella chegar. Chame Alice e Rosalie aqui. Eu vou falar com elas.

Eu saí caminhando devagar, e encontrei as duas no pé da escada.

- Seu estraga prazeres! – Alice disse com raiva.

- E você me ama do mesmo jeito – eu disse, e mostrei a língua, repetindo seu gesto anterior.

- Eu realmente espero que você deixe de ser tão rabugento depois que Bella entrar para esta família – Rose disse subindo as escadas.

Sozinho na sala, caminhei até o meu piano e comecei a tocar, pensando nas palavras de Rosalie. _Depois que Bella entrar para esta família_. Isso agora soava tão certo. Eu não via mais problema algum nisso. Eu a faria me amar da maneira como eu a amo. Eu não sou tão ruim assim. É claro que ela poderia gostar de mim também. Mesmo sendo _diferente_.

**N/A **

**Geeeeeeenteeeee!!!!**

**Eu nem acredito! Já tenho mais de 100 review.**

**Eu to tão feliz que acho que vou explodir!!!! **

**Calma, vou deixar pra explodir quando terminar de escrever a fic.**

**Amei cada comentário. Respondi todos por e-mail.**

**Os outros não vou responder hoje porque estou correndo.**

**Prometo responder na próxima.**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas é que essa semana foi bem corrida.**

**O próximo capítulo será mais comprido.**

**Bella vai conhecer os Cullen!!! Finalmente!!!**

**Será que Alice vai se comportar? Será que ela fará uma festa para Bella?**

**O que vocês acham?**

**Por favor, eu quero review.**

**Bjinho e até semana que vem.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Os Cullen**

**## Edward PoV ##**

A noite estava mais iluminada que de costume. Não sei se estava realmente diferente ou se a minha ansiedade pelo que estava por vir me fazia ver tudo de outra forma. Eu sentia tudo mais intensamente, parecia realmente um adolescente, depois de quase cem anos. E Bella era a razão dessa mudança.

- Edward, pare com isso. Está me deixando maluco! – Jasper falou enquanto voltávamos para casa. – Você esteve agitado durante toda a noite, quase não consegui me concentrar na caçada, com você andando de um lado para o outro. Já está quase na hora de buscá-la. Acalme-se!

- Desculpe – eu disse meio envergonhado. Ainda não me sentia à vontade com esses sentimentos, não sabia como agir.

- Ah, Jasper, ele só está sentindo os efeitos da paixão – Alice disse saltitando atrás de nós – Você já passou por isso, sabe como é. Lembra como estava ansioso para me encontrar?

- É verdade – ele disse sorrindo – eu estava impaciente.

Alice caminhou até Jasper e entrelaçou sua mão à dele, num gesto tão singelo, mas que demonstrava todo o sentimento ali contido. Vê-los juntos era estranho pra mim até antes, mas agora eu os entendia completamente. Agora eu entendia a necessidade que eles tinham um do outro, porque agora eu sentia essa mesma necessidade de estar sempre junto de alguém.

Enquanto eles caminharam em direção à casa, eu fiquei perto do rio, esperando o sol nascer. Estático como a pedra em que me sentava, fiquei encarando a água fria que corria, absorto em meus pensamentos. Era incrível como meu mundo de repente parecia ser vazio de tudo, menos ela – toda a minha existência agora girava ao redor dela, ao invés de mim mesmo, como sempre foi.

Mas não era difícil de entender o por que. Na verdade, era bem fácil. Depois de noventa anos da mesma coisa, todo dia, toda noite, qualquer mudança despertaria interesse. Quando uma mudança chega para um de nós, é uma coisa rara e inalterável. Eu tinha visto acontecer com Carlisle, depois com Rosalie. O amor os tinha mudado de um jeito irremediável. Mais de cinqüenta anos haviam se passado desde que Carlisle achara Esme, e ele ainda a olhava com os olhos incrédulos do primeiro amor. E seria sempre assim pra eles. Agora seria sempre assim pra mim também.

Eu não concordava com as palavras que Alice usara para explicar meu comportamento. Parecia algo muito pequeno em relação ao que eu sentia de verdade. Eu lutei para encontrar palavras para nomear esse sentimento, mas não existiam palavras fortes o suficiente para descrevê-lo.

Eu estava decidido a dizer a verdade a Bella, mas tinha medo de sua reação. Temia principalmente a rejeição. Eu queria que Bella estivesse atraída por mim como uma mulher por um homem. E eu percebi que eu não tinha a menor idéia dos sentimentos dela. Não sabia se ela também se sentia atraída por mim. Será que o seu silêncio mental se tornaria mais e mais frustrante até eu ficar louco? Ou teria algum limite ao qual eu eventualmente chegaria? Mas Bella tinha o direito de saber de tudo. Ela tinha o direito de escolher.

Isso tudo era ainda mais confuso pra mim porque eu nunca havia me sentido tão humano em toda a minha vida – nem sequer quando eu _era_ humano. Eu nunca havia me apaixonado, não me sentira sequer atraído por qualquer garota. Naquela época, meus pensamentos eram voltados apenas para a Grande Guerra. Eu desejava apenas me tornar um glorioso soldado. Eu não tinha memória de nenhum outro tipo de anseio durante a minha vida humana. E agora isso era totalmente novo pra mim. Eu não tinha nada como referência, nenhum tipo de comparação pra fazer. Eu não tinha idéia de como lidar com isso, de como agir.

Mas eu tinha tomado a minha decisão. E acreditava que era a coisa certa a fazer. Mesmo que Bella não se sentisse atraída por mim, mesmo que ela não quisesse ficar comigo, mesmo que ela se assustasse e nunca mais quisesse me ver, ela tinha o direito de saber a verdade.

Me levantei lentamente e caminhei de volta para casa. O dia já estava bastante claro e faltava pouco tempo para a hora que marquei para buscá-la. Eu precisava trocar de roupa e me certificar de que estava tudo bem para a chegada de Bella à nossa casa.

Entrei em casa e caminhei na direção das escadas, mas quando passei pela entrada da sala de jantar meu corpo paralisou e meus punhos se fecharam. A grande mesa estava completamente posta, tomada por diversos tipos de sucos, pães, frutas, e outras coisas que eu mal identificava. Parecia ter comida ali para pelo menos trinta pessoas. Eu não sei como Alice conseguia fazer essas coisas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Alice? – eu falei alto, quase gritando.

- Ora, Edward – ela disse com uma expressão inocente no rosto – eu prometi que não ia fazer uma festa pra Bella, e não fiz, como você pode ver não tem ninguém aqui além da nossa família. Mas você não falou nada a respeito do café da manhã.

- Alice... – eu tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Hoje é sábado, Edward. É normal as pessoas tomarem café da manhã mais tarde. E eu tenho certeza que Bella está tão ansiosa pra te encontrar que ela nem vai tomar café antes de sair de casa. Então, nada mais justo que nós oferecermos o café da manhã pra ela. As pessoas costumam oferecer comida aos seus visitantes. É absolutamente normal.

Ela falava tudo aquilo como se fosse simples. Se eu não a conhecesse, talvez ela tivesse conseguido me convencer. Mas eu tinha um argumento perfeito.

- E como você vai explicar pra ela o fato de apenas ela comer toda essa comida?

- Da mesma maneira que você finge almoçar com ela todos os dias na escola – ela disse num tom vitorioso.

É verdade. Sabíamos fingir muito bem quando queríamos. Eu sabia que se nós quiséssemos, poderíamos fingir e ela sequer perceberia. Mas não era isso que eu queria. Eu queria dizer a verdade a ela, não podia mais mentir, e se eu fizesse o que Alice queria talvez Bella ficasse com raiva de mim.

- Não, Alice – eu disse sério – Eu vou contar a verdade a Bella, não quero mais enganá-la. Não posso mentir pra ela de novo.

- Por favor – ela pediu, suplicante.

- Não!

- Seu estraga prazeres! – ela disse, mostrando a língua.

- Desfaça isso tudo agora. Eu já estou indo buscá-la. Por favor, Alice, se comporte. Tente se controlar só por hoje, está bem?

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu vou me livrar disso tudo.

Então eu subi para o meu quarto e liguei o CD Player. _Pachabel Cannon_ preencheu o silêncio e eu imaginei Bella dançando aquela suave música. Ela era perfeita. Fiquei olhando para o teto até que a música terminou. Já era hora. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e desci.

Encontrei todos na sala, reunidos. Todos com caras inocentes, pareciam até uma família normal. Qualquer um que os visse agora apostaria que _são_ uma família normal.

- Obrigado – eu disse olhando para cada um.

- Não se preocupe, Edward. – Esme falou – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Vá buscá-la logo, Edward – Emmett disse rindo – ou nós presenciaremos um fato inédito na história dos vampiros. Alice está tão impaciente que eu acho que presenciaremos pela primeira vez um vampiro botar um ovo.

Todos caímos na risada, enquanto Alice lhe lançava um olhar mortal, fazendo com que ele recuasse um passo para trás. Alice era pequena, mas sabia ser bem assustadora quando queria.

- Ok, ok – eu disse entre risos – já estou indo.

Saí de casa caminhando até a garagem tentando ao máximo não sair correndo logo até a casa dela. Quanto mais o momento se aproximava, mais impaciente eu ficava, e isso me deixava ainda mais apreensivo. "Droga, Edward, controle-se" pensei comigo mesmo, enquanto entrava no meu Volvo e dirigia em direção à sua casa.

Estacionei o carro em frente à casa de Bella e fiquei aliviado por não encontrar a viatura do Chefe Swan ali. Já era complicado o suficiente fazer tudo tão lentamente, e ter que bater papo com o pai dela dificultaria ainda mais as coisas pra mim. É, eu estava pirando mesmo.

Desci então do carro e caminhei em direção à porta de entrada, tocando a campainha em seguida. Acho que cinco segundos se passaram até que a porta se abrisse e Bella aparecesse sorrindo pra mim. Aquela era a visão perfeita, a visão do paraíso, se existisse algum. O sorriso que ela me lançava iluminava tudo ao redor, como se eu necessitasse dele para viver. E no fundo eu necessitava.

Agora, com ela ali na minha frente, toda aquela ansiedade que eu estava sentindo a até alguns segundos atrás parecia nunca ter existido. Bella era o meu oxigênio, era o meu calmante, minha droga. Agora que eu estava junto dela eu me sentia completo de novo. Me sentia pleno.

- Chegou cedo – ela disse, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Desculpe. Se você não estiver pronta eu posso voltar depois e...

- Não! – ela disse alto, corando em seguida. – Não, está tudo bem. Eu já estou pronta. Desculpe. Podemos ir agora.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos? – eu disse estendendo o braço pra ela, que o aceitou prontamente.

Apenas os tecidos de nossos casacos separavam nossa pela, mas ainda assim eu sentia o calor que Bella emanava. Ainda assim eu podia sentir uma corrente elétrica que começava naquele exato local em que nos tocávamos e percorria todo o meu corpo me enchendo de vida novamente.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o meu carro. Eu abri a porta para que Bella entrasse e depois fui até o meu lugar. A viagem até minha casa foi feita em completo silêncio. Bella estava inquieta, ainda assustada por estar indo conhecer minha família. Apesar de nunca tê-los visto, talvez fosse apenas o seu instinto de auto-preservação gritando para que não fizesse isso. Mas eu cuidaria dela. Ela estaria segura comigo.

**## Bella PoV ##**

O carro seguia numa velocidade relativamente alta para os padrões de Forks, mas eu não me incomodaria com isso. Pior era a loucura que eu estava fazendo. Ainda não sabia como Edward tinha me convencido a ir conhecer a sua família. Eu não me importava de ele visitar a minha casa todos os dias. Ele não precisava fazer isso.

Eu estava com medo do que aconteceria. Eu tinha medo pelo que Edward sempre me falava a respeito de seus _irmãos_. Tinha medo de eles não gostarem de mim, ou de estarem chateados comigo por estar sempre com Edward. E seus pais? O que iam pensar de mim? Nós éramos apenas amigos, e ainda assim Edward ficava comigo em casa todas as noites até altas horas. Sem mencionar o fato de seu pai, que me conhecia do hospital, do fatídico dia em que tive uma crise de hipotermia e do dia em que tentei aprender a pilotar motos. Deus, isso poderia ficar ainda pior?

- Bella – ele disse interrompendo meus pensamentos – Eles vão gostar de você, não se preocupe.

- Claro. Por que eu me preocuparia?

- Você está sendo absurda – ele disse sorrindo.

- Edward, eu estou dando duro pra não pensar no que eu estou fazendo, então, por favor, não dificulte ainda mais as coisas com tanta auto-confiança.

Ele pareceu entender e continuou o resto da viagem em silêncio. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, mas preferi ficar olhando pela janela. Eu não prestava muita atenção à paisagem lá fora, apenas não queria encará-lo. Eu sabia que ele ficaria magoado com a minha covardia, e se era importante pra ele que eu conhecesse sua família, eu o faria.

Antes que eu percebesse o carro parou e eu olhei para ver onde estava. Eu não prestei atenção no caminho, então não tinha idéia de onde ficava este lugar. Edward desceu do carro e caminhou até o meu lado, abrindo a porta e estendendo a mão para que eu saísse também.

- Er... Bem, eu... Não sabia exatamente o que usar – eu disse saindo do carro – espero que esteja vestida adequadamente.

- Você está linda – ele disse sorrindo, me fazendo corar – Você fica muito bem de azul. Devia usar sempre.

Então, pela primeira vez, eu dei uma olhada à minha volta para ver aquele lugar. Eu podia ver a estradinha de terra pela qual viemos, cercada de floresta, e a clareia onde estávamos. Logo à nossa frente estava a casa de Edward. Não era exatamente uma casa. Uma mansão seria uma descrição mais apropriada. Ela era pintada de um branco suave, tinha três andares, era retangular e bem proporcional. As janelas e portas eram feitas de vidro, assim como todas as paredes de um dos lados. Era graciosa. Parecia ter sido feita para aquele lugar.

- Uau – eu consegui dizer.

- Gostou?

- É linda, Edward.

- E então, está pronta?

- Não, e duvido que algum dia eu esteja, então vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Você está adorável – Edward pegou minha mão suavemente e me conduziu em direção à entrada da casa, abrindo a porta e fazendo um gesto para que eu entrasse.

La dentro a casa era inda mais surpreendente que por fora. Tudo era tão claro, tão branco. O hall de entrada era amplo, bastante espaçoso, e parecia ainda maior graças à parede feita de vidro, que deixava à vista a floresta na lateral da casa. Todas as paredes internas também eram pintadas de branco, e os móveis ali eram claros na sua maioria, apenas alguns poucos objetos de decoração tinham cores fortes.

E no meio do grande salão estava a família Cullen, toda reunida. Eu passei os olhos por eles rapidamente, me assustando um pouco com o que eu via. Eu já conhecia o Dr. Cullen de minhas visitas ao hospital. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher de uma beleza e juventude ultrajantes. Mas a julgar pela maneira que o Dr. Cullen a abraçava, eu presumi que fosse Esme, a mãe de Edward. Ela tinha um rosto suave, em formato de coração, os cabelos um pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros formavam belos cachos cor de caramelo. Ambos estavam vestidos casualmente, mas elegantemente, com roupas claras que combinavam com o interior da casa.

Ao lado da mulher estava a pequena garota que eu já tinha visto no hospital. Dessa vez, sem nenhum remédio turvando a minha visão, eu pude vê-la melhor. Ela era pequena, menor que eu, até. Ela era magra e tinha feições bem delicadas. Realmente parecia uma fadinha saída de algum conto da Disney. Ao seu lado estava um garoto alto, quase do tamanho de Edward, os cabelos louros, e o corpo definido, mas não musculoso. Ele tinha a expressão séria, mas não havia hostilidade ali.

Ao lado dele estava um outro garoto, que devia ser o mais velho dos irmãos Cullen. Ele era bem alto, musculoso, com braços bem fortes. Se não fosse pelo seu rosto com ar quase infantil eu teria me assustado com o tamanho dele. Eu estava realmente assustada com toda aquela beleza reunida, mas foi a ultima pessoa ali na sala que realmente fez o meu queixo cair. A garota parada ao lado do grandalhão era linda, apesar de eu achar essa palavra pequena para descrever sua beleza. Sua silhueta era perfeita, seu cabelo loiro descia suavemente até o meio das costas, tão arrumado que parecia que cada fio tinha sido colocado estrategicamente em cada lugar. Seu rosto era de uma perfeição indescritível. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que te deixava sem qualquer auto estima só por estar ao seu lado.

Edward já tinha me dito que nenhum deles tinha qualquer grau de parentesco, mas Deus, eles eram tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Apesar da beleza que eles compartilhavam, todos eram muito brancos, pálidos até, e tinham as mesmas olheiras que eu já tinha observado em Edward. E seus olhos, todos com o mesmo estranho tom de dourado. Como eles podiam não ser uma família?

- Bella, essa é minha família – Edward disse apontando para cada um – Esme e Carlisle, meus pais, Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.

Todos eles me cumprimentaram de longe, me lançando sorrisos amigáveis, mas foi Alice que caminhou em minha direção. Caminhou não. Essa não era uma descrição justa. Ela _desfilou_ até onde eu estava, jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Bella – ela falou, e sua voz era incrivelmente doce, perfeita para ela – eu estou tão feliz que finalmente que Edward tenha te trazido aqui. Estávamos todos muito ansiosos para te conhecer. Eu sou Alice, sua nova melhor amiga.

- Seja bem vinda, Bella – Jasper disse, me ajudando a tirar o casaco.veis, mas foi Alice que caminhou em minha direçdo sorrisos amigos, pa se em cada lugar. na sala que realmente fez o meu queixo

- Obrigada – eu disse, forçando a minha voz a sair.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Bella – Esme falou – Seja bem vinda à nossa casa, e por favor, fique à vontade aqui.

- Obrigada, Sra. Cullen. É um prazer conhecer vocês também. Vocês têm uma bela casa. É muito bonita mesmo.

- Obrigada, querida, mas pode me chamar de Esme apenas.

- Ok. Obrigada... Esme.

- Então Bella – a loira, Rosalie, disse me puxando pela mão para sentarmos no sofá – Edward tem se comportado bem com você?

- Claro – eu respondi, ainda meio sem jeito.

- E você, tem se comportado com ele? – Emmett perguntou num tom beeeem malicioso, pulando no sofá ao meu lado. Eu desejei que um buraco abrisse no chão pra que eu pudesse esconder meu rosto, que tingiu-se de vermelho imediatamente.

- Emmett! – Edward o repreendeu – deixe-a em paz.

- Emmett, querido – Esme disse, num tom amoroso, maternal – não seja tão indelicado com Bella. O que ela vai pensar da nossa família?

- Está tudo bem, Esme – eu falei baixo, ainda encarando o chão – Não se preocupe com isso.

- Bellaaaaa – Alice gritou, pulando também no sofá. Meu Deus! Será que eles tinham algum problema em se sentar normalmente? – Bella, agora que nós somos melhores amigas, o que acha de irmos fazer umas compras hoje à tarde? Eu preciso da sua opinião. Eu já conheço todos os gostos de Rosalie. Vamos? Vamos? Por favor... Por favor... Por favor...

- Er... Tudo bem... Eu acho... – era impossível negar alguma coisa àquela pequena fada com seus olhos suplicantes. Talvez ela tivesse razão e nós nos tornássemos mesmo grandes amigas.

- Tudo bem, pessoal, já chega de Bella pra vocês – Edward disse me puxando pela mão e me tirando do meio deles – O que você acha de conhecer o resto da casa?

- Pode ser. – eu disse, aliviada com a idéia de ficar sozinha com ele de novo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Foi muito assustador pra você? – Edward perguntou quando nos afastamos.

- Não mais que o normal. Seus irmãos são... interessantes.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – ele disse num tom misterioso, mas eu deixei passar. Estava admirada com aquele lugar.

- Você me disse que eles não eram seus irmãos de verdade, mas eu não entendo – eu disse calmamente, mas senti Edward apertar um pouco a mão quando eu falei – Vocês são diferentes, sim, mas ao mesmo tempo são tão parecidos. Seus olhos...

- Eu vou te explicar, Bella. Mas não agora. Venha, vamos conhecer a casa.

Edward me levou pela casa, me mostrando cada cômodo. Aquela casa era realmente incrível. Tudo parecia perfeitamente limpo e arrumado, cada objeto na casa parecia ter sido feito para aquele lugar, toda a decoração era perfeitamente harmoniosa.

Nós subimos às escadas para o primeiro andar e ele continuou me mostrando cada parte da casa, quando eu me detive em uma das salas, admirada. Ele caminhou de volta até mim e olhou por cima do meu ombro, sorrindo. Era uma sala ampla, o piso de madeira cor de caramelo, como todo o resto daquele andar, com uma das paredes de vidro, deixando-a bem iluminada. Haviam alguns sofás e puffs espalhados pela sala, e no fundo, um grande piano de cauda.

Imediatamente me lembrei da minha infância, de como minha mãe _tentava_ tocar piano e me obrigava a fazer aulas de balé para acompanhá-la enquanto ela tocava. De repente senti falta da minha mãe maluca e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Eu sonhava em ganhar muito dinheiro um dia para poder lhe comprar um piano como aquele, para que ela pudesse tocar.

- O que foi, Bella? – Edward perguntou preocupado quando viu meus olhos molhados. – Algum problema?

- Não, não – eu disse tentando inutilmente secar meus olhos – Apenas algumas lembranças do passado. Nada demais.

- Você toca? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Nem um pouco. Minha mãe fez algumas aulas, há alguns anos atrás. Ela queria aprender a tocar e me obrigou a fazer aulas de balé para que eu dançasse pra ela. Mas eu sempre fui descordenada demais pra isso. É claro que não deu certo. Ele é lindo. De quem é?

- É meu – ele disse, sorrindo presunçoso – Vem, deixa eu tocar pra você.

Antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Edward me pegou pela mão, entrando na sala e caminhando até o piano. Ele se sentou no banco à frente e me puxou para que sentasse ao seu lado. Então ele começou a tocar.

Seus dedos flutuavam graciosamente pelas teclas, enchendo o ambiente com uma música tão complexa que era difícil de acreditar que estava sendo tocada por um simples garoto. E essa era a segunda vez que meu queixo caía naquela manhã. A música era rápida, luxuriosa. Eu não a conhecia, apesar de conhecer muito de música clássica.

- Você gosta? – ele perguntou, olhando-me profundamente – Esta é a preferida de Esme.

- É uma música muito bonita.

- E esta – ele disse, desviando o olhar do meu, enquanto a música mudava para uma melodia mais suave, quase doce – esta eu fiz pra você.

Eu fiquei parada por alguns segundos, repetindo as palavras dele na minha cabeça, para ter certeza de que eu tinha ouvido direito. Edward... compôs... uma música... pra mim? Eu tenho certeza que ouvi isso mesmo, mas ainda não acreditava. Eu olhei então para ele, que ainda olhava para as teclas do piano, como se estivesse envergonhado por ter dito aquilo.

Pára tudo! O que está acontecendo aqui? Edward estava envergonhado? Algo aqui estava errado. Eu sempre ficava sem graça perto dele. Eu sempre tinha que me lembrar a todo instante de que éramos amigos. AMIGOS. E agora isso? Edward tocando pra mim, uma música que ele fez pra mim. Eu estava sonhando?

E a música que ele estava tocando, a _minha_ música, foi chegando ao fim, as notas finais mudando para um tom ainda mais melódico. A última nota ecoou no silêncio da sala.

- Obrigada – eu murmurei.

E então eu me dei conta de que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Rapidamente eu as enxuguei, envergonhada. Edward tocou o canto dos meus olhos, enxugando uma lágrima que havia escapado e sorriu pra mim. Aquele momento era tão mágico, que parecia não ser real. Parecia que eu ia acordar a qualquer momento com minha mão chamando, dizendo que eu estava atrasada. Tudo aquilo era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Nós nos encarávamos num silêncio confortável, nossos rostos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração gelada e seu hálito doce. Seus olhos me olhavam profundamente, me hipnotizando. E eu realmente não queria interromper aquele momento. Seus olhos dourados estavam mais brilhantes que de costume, como se fossem feitos de ouro líquido. Eu mal conseguia respirar.

Então Edward piscou os olhos várias vezes, como se estivesse saindo mesmo transe em que eu estava, afastando-se de mim e sentando-se ereto de novo. Eu percebi que também estava inclinada em sua direção e me afastei, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o tom vermelho que tingia meu rosto.

- Vamos? – ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo – Ainda tenho que te mostrar o restante da casa.

Eu não disse nada, pois tinha certeza que minha voz não sairia. Apenas peguei sua mão e o segui. Edward ia me apontando cada cômodo me dizendo o que havia atrás de cada porta. Passamos pelos quartos dos seus pais e seus irmãos, terminando o corredor numa escada. Subimos lentamente, num silêncio quase constrangedor, e paramos no final do corredor do último andar, onde havia apenas uma porta.

- Meu quarto – ele disse fitando o chão, antes de abrir a porta.

Seu quarto era grande, bem maior que qualquer quarto que eu já tenha visto antes. Tinha três paredes brancas, como todo o resto da casa, mas a quarta era totalmente de vidro. A vista dali era diferente. Por ficar mais alto, dali era possível ver além das árvores, um rio que corria mais ao fundo, e a formação de montanhas, um pouco mais distante. Era uma vista maravilhosa.

A decoração do quarto assim como do resto da casa era em sua maioria em tons claros. Havia um grande tapete persa de cor creme cobrindo grande parte do chão, e um grande divã, de couro preto, próximo a um aparelho de som. Havia também uma grande estante com muitos CDs. Na parede havia uma grande tela de LCD, que eu tenho certeza, teria hipnotizado Charlie. No centro do quarto estava uma grande cama, que só em olhar já dava vontade de pular em cima. Parecia uma daquelas camas de hotel, onde a gente fica pulando em cima, feito criança. Mais ao fundo havia duas portas: closet e banheiro, eu pensei.

- É um belo quarto – eu disse, caminhando na direção da estante – Você tem muitos CDs aqui. Como é que se acha?

- Na verdade eu não escuto a maioria deles. Eu fico pouco tempo aqui.

- Eu não entendo – eu disse rindo, examinando os CDs – Se eu tivesse um quarto como esse, eu não consigo imaginar um motivo que me fizesse ficar pouco tempo nele.

- Eu também não podia... – ele disse devagar, e eu senti sua voz mais próxima – até a algumas semanas atrás.

Eu me virei rapidamente para olhar pra ele e ter certeza se eu realmente tinha ouvido isso e o encontrei mais perto do que eu esperava. Nossos rostos próximos novamente, e de novo eu senti sua respiração fria e seu hálito doce batendo no meu rosto, turvando meus pensamentos. Seus olhos brilhavam me encarando. Eu não conseguia pensar coerentemente com ele assim tão próximo.

E então eu vi os olhos de Edward descerem para minha boca, e voltarem aos meus olhos. Ele ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo que escapava e a colocou atrás da minha orelha novamente. Eu me arrepiei com sua mão fria, mas não desviei meu olhar do seu. Então ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me encarou. Eu mal conseguia respirar naquele momento. Então ele se aproximou, lentamente, e seus lábios gelados tocaram os meus.

Eu fiquei paralisada, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas apenas por um segundo. Então eu senti meu sangue ferver. Instintivamente eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto. Meus dedos enlaçaram seus cabelos, o puxando para mais perto, tentando aprofundar aquele beijo, inspirando o cheiro dele, e perdendo completamente a razão.

Edward interrompeu nosso beijo apenas por um segundo, para olhar nos meus olhos. Eu não sei o que ele procurava, nem o que ele viu, mas no segundo seguinte ele voltava a me beijar com a mesma urgência que eu tinha, me puxando mais contra ele, e eu o senti caminhando pra trás e me puxando. Rapidamente eu senti nossos corpos girando e caindo sobre a cama.

Eu estava completamente entregue a ele, não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de nós, como se o resto do mundo não existisse. Por tantas vezes eu imaginei isso acontecendo, e ainda assim nem eu minhas melhores fantasias esse beijo era tão bom. Eu senti as mãos de Edward ainda no meu rosto, deslizando pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo sentir um pequeno calafrio. Sem me obedecerem minhas mãos foram parar em baixo da camisa de Edward, acariciando sua pele fria. E então eu congelei.

Todo o corpo dele estava frio, e isso me assustou, me fazendo voltar a pensar no que eu estava fazendo ali. Edward pareceu perceber e também parou. Ele interrompeu nosso beijo e se afastou de mim, levantando rapidamente da cama e olhando pra mim.

- Isso está errado, Bella. – ele disse, a voz séria, pesada, como se tivesse acabado de cometer um crime. É claro. Ele percebeu o absurdo que era estar ali comigo.

- Me desculpe por isso, Edward – eu disse, desviando o meu olhar do seu, já sentindo meu rosto vermelho e meus olhos se turvando pelas lágrimas – Eu tenho que ir.

Eu me levantei rápido e tentei correr até a porta do quarto. Eu tinha que ir embora antes que começasse a chorar ali, na frente dele. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Mas antes que eu chegasse à porta eu senti os braços frios de Edward me segurando.

- Espere, não vá – ele disse me encarando sério – Não vá embora ainda.

- Edward, me desculpe por isso. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu...

- Não diga nada, Bella. – ele me interrompeu – E por favor não se desculpe. Apenas me escute, está bem?

- Tudo bem – eu disse num sussurro, voltando a me sentar na cama.

- Eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você. Podemos dar uma volta?

- Claro.

Saímos de seu quarto e descemos as escadas até o térreo em silêncio. Edward parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, e eu agradeci por não falarmos sobre o que aconteceu no quarto. A sala estava vazia quando chegamos.

- Onde estão todos?

- Saíram. Acho que queriam nos dar privacidade para conversarmos.

- Privacidade? O que eles achavam que ia acontecer aqui? – eu estava confusa, mas com raiva pela situação. O que eles achavam que eu era? Tudo bem que alguma coisa aconteceu lá em cima, mas eu não costumava fazer isso. Na verdade eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido com aquilo.

- Calma, Bella. Por favor não os julgue ainda. Vamos conversar primeiro, depois você pode tirar suas conclusões a respeito da mim e da minha família.

- E onde estamos indo?

- Tem um lugar aqui perto que eu quero que você conheça. E acho que e o lugar perfeito para o que eu tenho pra te dizer.

Meu coração acelerou com suas palavras. Edward parecia apreensivo, e eu não conseguia imaginar nada que ele pudesse querer me dizer que o deixaria daquele jeito. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

**N/A **

**Por favor, não me matem, não me odeiem, e não me ameacem... rs**

**Taí o capítulo dos Cullen. Espero que compense o capítulo anterior.**

**No próximo o Ed conta pra ela... Ai que emoção!!!!!**

**Maaas, tem um detalhe:**

**O próximo capítulo só sai se eu tiver muitas e muitas review....**

**Quero completar 150. Será que eu consigo? **

***olhinhos brilhando***

**É isso. **

**Apertem o botão verde aí em baixo e façam uma autora feliz...**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A**

**Oi, Pessoal.**

**Desculpem a demora, mas foi realmente difícil escrever esse capítulo. **

**Eu escrevi e apaguei umas 472 vezes, e ainda acho que não ficou como devia.**

**Eu não consegui decidir se Bella aceitaria numa boa ou se ficaria com medo, mas no final ficou assim.**

**Espero que gostem. Mas não me matem pelo final.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capítulo 15 – A Verdade**

**## Edward PoV ##**

- Onde estamos indo? – Bella perguntou quando entramos na trilha que levava para dentro da floresta.

- É um lugar que eu gosto de ir pra pensar. Não se preocupe, não fica muito longe. E eu não vou deixar você se perder.

- Eu não estou preocupada em me perder. – ela falou tentando manter a voz tranqüila, mas seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração descompassada.

Eu queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. Eu não tinha certeza de que ficaria tudo bem. Eu estava com medo. Medo de que ela me rejeitasse. Medo de que ela ficasse assustada, e se afastasse de mim. Medo de perdê-la para sempre. E eu enlouqueceria se isso acontecesse.

Caminhamos em silêncio durante um tempo, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Bella caminhava alguns passos a minha frente, de maneira que eu podia observá-la sem problemas. Andávamos devagar, mas ainda assim ela tropeçava em algumas raízes mais altas. Após algum tempo eu lhe ofereci minha mão para que pudesse se equilibrar melhor e ela aceitou. Seguimos o resto do caminho lado a lado, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Bella ainda tropeçava algumas vezes, mas eu a ajudava, evitando que ela caísse.

Eu não sabia como ela reagiria quando eu lhe contasse sobre o que eu era, então eu apenas me permiti aproveitar aquele momento. Ela estava ali, ao meu lado, como costumava ser. Apesar do silêncio, ela estava comigo de novo. Eu sentia o calor da sua pela na minha, e era uma sensação indescritível. Por tanto tempo eu desejei poder tocá-la, poder senti-la. Eu a desejava de uma maneira que eu nunca havia desejado ninguém antes.

Minha mente vagou para alguns minutos antes, em meu quarto. Nossas bocas presas uma na outra, nossos corpos colados, os braços de Bella em volta do meu pescoço, suas mãos fechadas nos meus cabelos. Aquela foi a melhor sensação que eu já sentira. Seus lábios quentes, macios, movendo-se em total sincronia com os meus. O gosto de sua boca era algo indescritível. Seu corpo bem desenhado, sob o meu. Suas mãos me puxando para mais perto, como se a mínima distância que ainda existia entre nós ainda fosse grande demais.

Talvez Bella se sentisse mesmo atraída por mim. Talvez ela retribuísse meus sentimentos, como Esme falou. Talvez ela não se assustasse ou fugisse de mim, como eu temia. Isso tinha que dar certo. Eu a amava com todas as minhas forças, e eu faria isso dar certo. De um jeito ou de outro isso tinha que dar certo.

- Estamos quase lá. – eu disse quebrando o silêncio. Bella apenas me olhou e sorriu, seu rosto corado pela caminhada. Ela estava visivelmente mais tranqüila agora.

- Certo – ela disse simplesmente.

**## Bella PoV ##**

Caminhávamos em silêncio já há algum tempo. Edward ao meu lado, sua mão fria na minha, muitas vezes me impedindo de cair. Eu não era muito boa em caminhadas, mas estava feliz por ele estar ali comigo. Edward tinha a expressão mais calma agora, um leve sorriso formado em seu rosto, o que me deixava mais tranqüila também. Eu estava com medo de sua reação ao que aconteceu em seu quarto.

Não era uma coisa que acontecia com muita freqüência em minha vida. Na verdade nunca tinha acontecido antes, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso. Seus lábios frios colados nos meus, seu hálito doce me inebriando. Eu estava totalmente a mercê dele naquele momento. Mas cedo demais ele se afastou, me despertando de meu sonho, e me trazendo de volta à realidade.

Eu apenas não entendia sua reação àquilo. Ele reagiu como se fosse algo totalmente errado. E era mesmo. Mas teria feito mais sentido se ele tivesse me deixado ir embora simplesmente. Não fazia qualquer sentido ele estar ali, de mãos dadas comigo, e com aquele ar de que estava tão feliz quanto eu. Edward era mesmo estranho.

Depois de algum tempo eu pude ver uma claridade mais à frente, e uma área aberta, como uma clareira. Olhei para Edward e ele apenas balançou a cabeça entendendo minha pergunta silenciosa.

- Chegamos – ele disse.

_Eu comecei a caminhar mais rápido, minha ansiedade crescendo a cada passo. E então eu alcancei a borda da piscina de luz e entrei pelas ultimas samambaias no lugar mais adorável que eu já tinha visto. A clareira era pequena, perfeitamente redonda, e cheia de flores selvagens – violetas, amarelas e de um branco macio. Em algum lugar próximo eu podia ouvir o som borbulhante de um rio. Eu caminhei abobalhada através da grama macia, das flores e do ar úmido. Então eu me virei, esperando compartilhar isso com ele, mas ele não estava atrás de mim, onde eu achava que ele estaria._

Eu me virei algumas vezes, assustada, mas logo o vi no final da trilha, caminhando em minha direção. Mas eu não senti o alívio que eu esperava. Edward tinha novamente a mesma expressão séria de antes, quando nos beijamos em seu quarto. Eu não entendi aquela mudança de humor tão rápida. Há dois minutos atrás ele sorria pra mim, e agora me olhava sério de novo.

Edward caminhou lentamente em minha direção, os olhos fixos nos meus, e aqueles segundos me pareceram horas. Quando chegou ao meu lado ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, descendo pelo meu ombro, braço, e finalmente pegando minha mão. Ele a puxou para sua boca e depositou um beijo ali.

- Apenas me escute – ele disse me puxando para o meio da clareira.

**## Edward PoV ##**

Bella me olhava assustada de novo. Eu beijei sua mão suavemente e a puxei para o meio da clareira, caminhando devagar. Eu não tinha pressa. Queria adiar aquele momento ao máximo. Eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão há vários dias, mas agora que o momento chegara, eu já não tinha mais tanta certeza do que devia fazer.

Nos sentamos de frente um para o outro na grama úmida. Eu ouvia o coração de Bella disparado em seu peito e ela tentava manter sua expressão tranqüila. Talvez ela conseguisse, se eu fosse um humano normal, com sentidos limitados. E esse era exatamente o problema. Eu _não era_ um humano normal.

E de repente todos os meus medos retornaram. Em minha mente eu podia ver a expressão de pânico no rosto de Bella quando eu a dissesse a verdade. Ou pior, a expressão de repulsa pelo que eu era. Isso seria ainda pior. Eu tinha medo de começar a falar, pois tinha certeza de que não agüentaria perdê-la.

- Pode confiar em mim, Edward – ela sussurrou, como se adivinhasse o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. E isso me deu coragem de novo.

Eu desviei meu olhar do seu, olhando para nossas mãos ainda unidas e soltei um longo suspiro. Por onde começar? Como fazer isso da forma menos assustadora? Como fazê-la entender que, apesar do que eu era, eu a amava? Como dizer que eu a queria? Era muito complicado. Mais complicado ainda porque eu não sabia o que se passava em sua mente. Deus, eu nunca desejei tanto poder ler a mente de alguém como eu desejava agora.

- Edward – ela falou num sussurro, os olhos focados em nossas mãos – por favor, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu... – eu disse, hesitante – Eu não sei por onde começar...

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – ela perguntou, dessa vez olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu quero que você me conheça, Bella. Quero que você saiba quem eu sou.

Ela me olhou, confusa, sem entender o sentido das minhas palavras, mas não disse nada. Apenas esperou que eu explicasse.

- Eu preciso lhe mostrar quem eu sou de verdade.

- Eu... eu não entendo. Eu já te conheço, Edward. E eu já conheci sua casa, e sua família. Então, o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?

- Esse é o ponto. Você me conhece, nós nos damos bem, e eu acho que tenho sido uma companhia agradável pra você.

- Pra dizer o mínimo – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Então, eu quero que você se lembre disso. Quero que você pense em como somos ligados, e o quanto gostamos de estar juntos. Por favor, pense nisso e apenas me escute, está bem? Deixe que eu te explique tudo antes de qualquer coisa...

- Edward, está me assustando. O que você quer me falar? Por favor, confie em mim.

Estava na hora. Eu não podia mais adiar esse momento, apesar de todo o pânico que corria dentro de mim. Bella me olhava assustada, mas apesar de tudo eu sabia que ela confiava em mim. Pelo menos ela confiava na pessoa que ela achava que conhecia. E eu queria merecer essa confiança.

Eu sabia que podia contar a ela. Sabia que podia confiar nela com relação a guardar meus segredos. Bella era inteiramente confiável, até o fim. Eu apenas não tinha certeza de que ela não ficaria horrorizada com a verdade. Ela _deveria _ficar horrorizada.

- Eu não sei se tenho escolha – eu disse, rendido – Olhe pra mim, Bella. Apenas olhe pra mim, e me diga o que você vê.

- Eu... Eu não entendo. O que quer dizer?

- Apenas olhe pra mim, de verdade. O que você vê? O que você viu a primeira vez que olhou pra mim?

- Bem, eu... Eu... – mas ela não falou nada. Apenas desviou o olhar do meu, o rosto corando. Céus, como era frustrante não poder ler sua mente.

- Fale, Bella. O que você viu?

- Você é... diferente – ela limitou-se a dizer.

- Diferente? Explique, Bella.

- Eu não sei, Edward. Sua pele é tão branca, seu rosto é tão... perfeito, e seus olhos... Eu nunca vi olhos dessa cor antes. E eles mudam tanto de cor... É realmente estranho. Mas eu não entendo aonde você quer chegar com isso.

- Aqui – eu disse puxando sua mão e encostando em meu pescoço – Sente?

- Frio – ela disse num fio de voz - Você está gelado.

- Exatamente. Frio. Como você sentiu quando nos ê se assustou quando sentiu minha pele fria.

Eu vi Bella abaixando o olhar novamente, a testa levemente franzida como se buscasse a lembrança do momento exato em sua mente. Eu vi um brilho de entendimento passar pelo seu olhar, e ela voltou a me encarar, com a expressão mais confusa do que antes. Mas ela não estava assustada. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Porque você está tão frio?

- Eu não _estou_ frio, Bella. Não é só isso. Sinta isso...

Eu peguei sua mão e a coloquei no meu peito, sobre a camiseta fina que eu usava. Bella não entendeu o que eu queria lhe mostrar e apenas me olhou esperando que eu lhe explicasse. Eu suspirei pesadamente, e num impulso retirei minha camiseta e coloquei sua mão no meu peito novamente, sobre meu coração morto.

- Sente? – eu perguntei.

- Não. Eu não sinto nada. – ela disse impaciente.

- É exatamente isso, Bella. Você não sente nada.

Eu quase ouvi o clique em sua mente quando ela entendeu o que estava errado ali. Bella não sentia nada porque não havia nada para ser sentido. Não havia um coração batendo em meu peito para que ela pudesse sentir. E então aconteceu o que eu esperava e ao mesmo tempo desejava que não acontecesse.

Bella imediatamente puxou sua mão do meu peito e se levantou num salto, mas foi rápido demais pra ela mesma, e eu a vi perdendo o equilíbrio e cambaleando, mas antes que ela pudesse cair realmente eu corri até ela e a peguei. Outro erro.

Ela olhou pra mim e eu vi todo o medo em seus olhos. Bella ficara realmente assustada com tudo isso. Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos em grossas cascatas. Eu senti que ela tentava se desvencilhar dos meus braços e a soltei. Bella cambaleou para longe de mim, mas sem me dar as costas. Ela me olhava fixamente. Eu senti toda a minha força esvair-se e me deixei cair sobre meus joelhos. Meu pior pesadelo tornara-se real.

Eu ainda ouvia o coração de Bella voar em seu peito, sua respiração totalmente descompassada, e ela mesma se deixou cair na grama, as mãos na cabeça, ainda chorando. Um coração morto poderia ser partido? Parece que o meu podia. Vê-la daquela maneira me fazia morrer de novo. Eu queria abraçá-la, dizer lhe que não precisava sentir medo, mas isso não era o melhor. Eu tinha que ficar longe.

- O que você está esperando, então? – Bella perguntou entre soluços.

O que eu estava esperando? O que ela queria dizer com isso? Ela sequer me deixou terminar de falar, eu não tinha certeza se ela havia entendido, mas essa definitivamente era uma pergunta estranha.

- Esperando? Como assim o que eu estou esperando?

- Eu sei o que você é! – ela gritou – Eu conheço as lendas Quileute. Eu sei o que vocês fazem conosco. O que você está esperando então?

- Bella, me escute, por favor – eu implorei – Nós não somos assim. Nós não fazemos isso. Você me conhece. Por favor, lembre-se de quem eu sou. Por favor... Só me deixe explicar...

Eu queria poder chorar. Talvez assim a dor que eu sentia em meu peito pudesse diminuir. Bella estava sentada no chão, a alguns metros de mim, ainda chorando. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, seu rosto mais pálido que o normal devido ao medo que ela sentia. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, apenas concordando com a cabeça.

- Minha família e eu... Nós somos diferentes dos outros de nossa espécie. Não caçamos pessoas, Bella. Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... Você não acha que se eu fosse fazer algo com você eu já não teria feito? Porque eu teria te levado ao hospital no dia da cachoeira? Porque eu teria cuidado de você depois do acidente? Porque eu não teria feito no primeiro dia em que lhe vi?

Minha voz soava quase desesperada. Eu estava realmente desesperado para que ela me ouvisse, e acreditasse em mim. Eu não queria que ela sentisse medo de mim. Eu queria que ela confiasse em mim, como antes, e que me conhecesse agora.

Bella continuava imóvel, olhando pra mim fixamente. Mas sua expressão mudara. Apesar de sua mente silenciosa, eu podia ver confiança em seus olhos. Ela parecia ter acreditado em minhas palavras. Ainda havia medo em seu rosto, mas suas lágrimas pararam de cair e sua respiração lentamente voltava ao normal.

Eu me levantei novamente, bem devagar, e caminhei em direção a Bella. Ela apenas me olhava, mas dessa vez não se afastou de mim. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e peguei sua mão. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas nos olhando. Então ela desviou o olhar e começou a falar.

- Quando eu era criança eu costumava vir a Forks todos os anos, passar o verão com Charlie. Nós costumávamos passar muito tempo em La Push. Eu costumava ouvir muitas histórias nas festas, em volta da fogueira. Mas eu achava que não passavam de lendas, histórias para divertir as crianças. Eu nunca imaginei que elas poderiam ser verdadeiras.

Bella ainda não me olhava. Seus olhos fitavam o chão, perdidos. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. Bella então soltou sua mão da minha e tocou o meu peito novamente, voltando a olhar pra mim. Senti o calor de sua mão sobre o meu peito frio e isso me causava uma sensação indescritível.

- O seu coração não bate. Sua pele é fria como o gelo. Seus olhos têm uma cor estranha, e vivem mudando de tom. Você disse que é diferente dos outros, que não me trouxe aqui pra me fazer mal. Porque então me trouxe aqui? Porque está me contando isso?

- Eu já te disse. Eu queria que você me conhecesse de verdade. Eu não quero mais ter que esconder isso de você, Bella.

Naquele momento eu pude ver em seus olhos que todo o medo que ela sentira antes tinha sumido. Ela confiava em mim, sabia que eu não lhe faria mal. Eu me senti feliz de novo, agora por saber que não precisava mais mentir pra ela, que podia lhe contar tudo e ser eu mesmo ao seu lado.

Bella desviou seu olhar para observar duas borboletas azuis que passaram voando perto de seu rosto, e as acompanhou com o olhar, vendo-as brincar em volta de uma rosa ali perto. Então ela sorriu. Era bom vê-la sorrir de novo depois de tudo. Mesmo sabendo que era inútil, tentei ouvir seus pensamentos novamente, mas nada. Como eu desejava saber o que se passava em sua mente enquanto ela olhava ao seu redor, ainda sorrindo. Então, como se atendendo meu desejo, ela falou.

- Esse lugar é tão mágico. Ele tem uma paz quase palpável. É perfeito.

- Foi por isso que eu o escolhi para essa conversa.

- Me desculpe – ela disse olhando para o chão novamente, seu rosto levemente corado – Eu não devia ter reagido daquela forma. Eu devia ter confiado em você e...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Bella – eu a interrompi – Você não fez nada de errado, não se preocupe. Eu só não contava com o fato de você saber sobre nós. Eu acho que teria sido mais fácil se você não soubesse de nada.

- Talvez... – ela disse simplesmente.

Bella ainda sorria. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita sorrindo assim. A delicada moldura óssea coberta pela fina camada de sua pele pálida – como seda esticada em vidro, incrivelmente macia, fina, frágil. Ela parecia tão vulnerável. Apesar de não tocá-la, eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo quase como um toque físico.

Então eu respirei profundamente, sentindo seu cheiro, permitindo que o cheiro dela invadisse o meu corpo. Eu senti minha garganta queimar, mas era uma sensação aceitável. Parecia estranhamente apropriada pra mim. Seu cheiro era delicioso, mas de uma forma diferente. Eu já não apreciava o cheiro do sangue humano há muito tempo, devido às décadas sem prová-lo. Mas o sangue de Bella era diferente.

- Eu queria saber... – ela disse interrompendo meus pensamentos – Não. Nada. Deixa pra lá.

Seu rosto estava vermelho novamente. Eu sentia a curiosidade queimar dentro de mim. Como era frustrante não ouvir seus pensamentos. Eu tinha certeza de que acabaria enlouquecendo um dia.

- Bella, pode perguntar o que quiser – eu disse sorrindo.

- Não – ela respondeu, corando ainda mais – Não é nada demais. Não sei se é uma pergunta apropriada pra se fazer. Melhor não fazê-la. Esquece.

- De todas as pessoas do mundo, logo você tinha que ser imune aos meus poderes... – eu falei pra mim mesmo – Porque eu não consigo ler seus pensamentos?

- O QUÊ?

Ops! Pensei alto demais... Mas eu queria que ela me conhecesse, não queria?

- Er... Então... Acho que essa parte os Quileute não te contaram... Nós temos... er... alguns poderes... diferentes.

- Peraí. Você ouve os pensamentos das pessoas?

Bella parecia realmente perturbada com isso. Eu conhecia os pensamentos das pessoas o suficiente para saber que eles deviam permanecer em segredo. Algumas pessoas tinham pensamentos que realmente _deveriam_ ficar em segredo. Mas Bella não combinava com nenhum pensamento destes. E eu tinha que responder sua pergunta.

- Eu posso escutar os pensamentos das pessoas, com apenas _uma_ exceção. Eu não sei por que, mas não consigo ouvir os _seus_ pensamentos. É como se sua mente funcionasse diferente das outras.

- Eu fico realmente feliz por isso – ela disse voltando a sorrir – Mas eu não entendo. Tem algo errado com a minha mente? Eu sou uma aberração?

- Eu escuto vozes na minha cabeça, e você me pergunta se é uma aberração... Bella, boba. É claro que não há nada de errado com você. Mas você não imagina como é frustrante pra mim, não saber o que você está pensando.

- Bem vindo ao clube, então. O resto de nós se sente assim o tempo todo.

- Você ainda não perguntou o que queria saber.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou curiosa... Desculpe se essa for uma pergunta grosseira, mas é que eu nunca conversei com um vampiro antes, e...

- A pergunta, Bella – eu disse, sentindo que ela estava me enrolando.

- Bem, eu queria saber quantos anos você tem – ela disse sem jeito, olhando para o chão, com o rosto num tom de rosa escuro.

- Só isso? – eu disse entre risos – Toda essa volta, pra perguntar quantos anos eu tenho? Bella, você pode me perguntar o que quiser. Eu realmente quero que você me conheça de verdade. Não precisa ficar constrangida. Pode perguntar qualquer coisa.

Ela se esforçou para não rir, feliz por eu estar disposto a satisfazer sua curiosidade, talvez. Seus olhos castanhos estavam ansiosos, e eu tive que sorrir diante do entusiasmo dela. E pensar que há alguns minutos atrás ela estava com medo de mim.

- Posso perguntar qualquer coisa mesmo? Talvez então nós tenhamos que passar alguns dias aqui.

- São tantas perguntas assim?

- Só um milhão ou dois.

- Nós temos amanhã, e depois, e depois, e depois...

- Estou feliz por você ter confiado em mim...

- Eu estou feliz por _você_ ter confiado em mim. Não sabe o quanto me sinto aliviado por você saber a verdade sobre mim. Eu nunca tive problemas em fingir pra ninguém, mas com você é um pouco mais complicado.

- Por quê?

- Geralmente as pessoas não se aproximam de nós. Instinto, eu acho. Intimamente elas sentem que nós somos perigosos. E eu sempre fui grato por isso. Mas você se sente à vontade perto de mim, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, e eu gosto de estar com você. E essa proximidade dificulta um pouco as coisas...

- Mas agora você não precisa mais fingir.

- É. Agora eu posso fazer isso – eu disse pegando sua mão novamente – sem assustá-la por estar sempre com as mãos frias. Agora eu não preciso manter tanta distância como antes. E agora você conhece minha família também.

- Sua família... – ela disse séria, novamente – Eles também são...

- Vampiros? Sim.

- E eles também podem ler mentes?

- Não, não – eu disse sorrindo, entendendo sua preocupação – Apenas eu posso fazer isso. Mas eu estou curioso. Porque tanta preocupação com isso? O que tem de tão obscuro nessa cabecinha?

Bella então desviou o olhar do meu, seu rosto ficando vermelho como nunca antes. E novamente eu estava frustrado por não saber o que se passava em sua mente. Eu daria qualquer coisa pra poder ouvir seus pensamentos.

- Nada que você deva saber – ela disse me dando um tapa no ombro – Mas se só você pode ler mentes, o que os outros podem fazer?

- Nem todos de nossa espécie possuem dons. Apenas alguns. Apenas Alice e Jasper, além de mim, possuem esses dons.

- O que eles podem fazer? – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando em ansiedade.

- Alice vê coisas. Coisas que ainda não aconteceram, que estão por vir. Mas é muito subjetivo. O futuro não está é definitivo. Ele sempre pode ser mudado.

- Como isso funciona?

- Ela é mais sensível com os de nossa espécie. Ela sempre vê, por exemplo, quando outro grupo está se aproximando. Funciona de acordo com as decisões que você toma. Ela vê o futuro enquanto você estiver naquele caminho. Quando você muda sua decisão, todo o futuro é alterado.

- Jasper?

- Jasper possui um dom... interessante. Ele pode sentir o que as pessoas sentem. Ele também é capaz de influenciar esses sentimentos. Ele pode acalmar uma sala cheia de pessoas raivosas, por exemplo.

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensando em tudo o que eu havia lhe dito. Eu apenas esperei, pacientemente.

- Deve ser bom poder ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas. Isso deve facilitar muitas coisas pra você.

- Só quando eu não encontro alguém como você, com uma mente tão silenciosa.

- Mas você não respondeu minha primeira pergunta. Quantos anos você tem?

- Eu tinha dezessete anos quando Carlisle me transformou. Isso foi em 1918. Eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola quando ele me encontrou.

- Foi Carlisle que transformou todos?

- Não. Alguns anos depois de me transformar, ele transformou Esme. Eles eram apaixonados, como são até hoje. Depois ele transformou Rosalie, para que ela fosse pra mim o que Esme era pra ele. Mas não funcionou. Eu nunca a vi de outra maneira além de minha irmã. Depois ele transformou Emmett para Rosalie. Alice e Jasper vieram de outras famílias, e se juntaram a nós mais recentemente.

Bella ficou pensativa novamente. Aquele silêncio parecia me queimar. Ela deitou na grama seca e ficou observando as nuvens passarem lentamente pelo céu. Eu deitei ao seu lado com as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhei para o céu também.

- Você disse que era diferente dos outros, que não caçava pessoas. Eu não entendo. Vocês não deviam... er... beber sangue?

- E nós bebemos. Mas não de pessoas. Nós caçamos apenas animais. É complicado no início. Nossos instintos nos levam ao sangue humano, mas depois de tanto tempo resistindo, torna-se fácil. Hoje eu não tenho mais problemas com isso.

- E você gosta de ser um... vampiro?

- Bem, alguns dias são melhores que outros. Por um lado é bom, posso ouvir pensamentos das pessoas. Tenho sentidos mais aguçados. Posso, por exemplo, ouvir seu coração bater descompassado nesse momento. Também sou mais rápido que as pessoas, posso me mover mais rápido do que você pode enxergar. E também não me machuco. Esse é o lado bom. Mas também tem a parte ruim. Às vezes fico entediado. É difícil quando se está sozinho. Por isso freqüento a escola. Você aprende muita coisa quando tem tanto tempo livre. Mas agora tem sido mais fácil.

- Você freqüenta a escola desde que foi transformado?

- Não desde sempre. Mas desde que aprendi a controlar meus instintos e deixei de ser perigoso para as pessoas.

- Você quer dizer que freqüenta o segundo grau há quase cem anos? – ela perguntou sem acreditar no que eu disse, se virando pra mim de repente.

- Não exatamente o segundo grau. De vez em quando eu freqüento a faculdade. Mas quanto mais novos aparentamos ser, mais tempo podemos ficar em um lugar.

- Isso quer dizer que um dia vocês terão que deixar Forks? – Bella perguntou, seu semblante assumindo uma expressão triste de repente.

- Nós já estamos aqui há quase três anos, Bella. Dentro de um ano ou dois teremos que sair de novo, antes que as pessoas comecem a perceber que não envelhecemos. Mas nós sempre voltamos, depois de uns anos. Não existem tantos lugares constantemente nublados no mundo.

- Então vocês já viveram em Forks antes?

- Sim. Há muitos anos atrás. Seu amigo não lhe disse?

- Meu amigo?

- Sim. Jacob Black.

- Jacob? Jacob Black? Ele sabe sobre vocês? Como ele não me disse nada?

- Bem, na verdade ele não podia lhe dizer nada. Faz parte do acordo que Carlisle fez com um de seus ancestrais. Eles não podem contar o que somos. Nós prometemos não machucar nenhum humano, e nem podemos entrar na reserva. Enquanto o acordo for cumprido nós vivemos em paz com os lobos.

- Lobos?

- Bella... Você disse que conhecia as lendas.

- Sim, mas...

Eu apenas olhei pra ela, esperando. Então eu vi seus olhos arregalarem-se.

- Peraí. Lobos? Lobos de verdade? Quer dizer que isso também é verdade?

- Sim. Seu amigo Jacob é um deles. Estou surpreso de ele não ter lhe dito isso antes. Na verdade, essa foi a razão de ele deixar Forks, três anos atrás. Ele não conseguia viver em paz conosco. Mas agora parece que as coisas mudaram. Sua vinda pra cá mudou um pouco as coisas.

- Como assim?

- Bem, isso você vai ter que perguntar a ele.

- Agora só falta você me dizer que bruxas também existem.

- Eu ainda não encontrei nenhuma – eu disse rindo – mas quando encontrar, eu te apresento.

Bella sorriu também, e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Era um silêncio confortável. Eu apenas escutava seu coração, acompanhava sua respiração, agora tranqüila. Depois de alguns minutos Bella quebrou o silêncio.

- Você disse que agora era mais fácil. Por quê?

- Como te explicar isso sem te assustar? Há algumas semanas atrás, antes de você chegar, eu estava numa dessas fases ruins. Nada era realmente interessante. Eu ia à escola, eu voltava pra casa, saía para caçar. Às vezes ficava no quarto ouvindo música, às vezes ficava com a minha família. Mas nada era realmente interessante. Eu apenas fazia cada coisa automaticamente, meio que sem sentir.

Eu a observei atentamente, avaliando sua reação às minhas palavras, mas ela apenas olhava pra mim, com a expressão tranqüila, como seu estivéssemos falando do tempo ou qualquer coisa assim. Então eu continuei.

- Depois que você chegou, depois que nos aproximamos, tudo mudou. Você trouxe uma nova luz para os meus dias, me deu uma nova razão para tudo. Eu passava os meus dias com você, e apenas as minhas noites eram longas, esperando pelo próximo dia. E nessa última semana, depois do acidente, foi complicado ir à escola, sabendo que você não estaria lá. Mas pelo menos as minhas noites ficaram melhores. Eu não precisava passar a noite olhando para o teto, esperando por mais um dia com você. Eu podia passar a noite vendo você dormir.

- Você passava a noite comigo?

- Na verdade eu já tinha feito isso antes. Algumas noites eu ia até sua casa e apenas ficava lá, olhando pra você. Mas nesta ultima semana eu podia vê-la adormecer. E eu ficava com você até pouco antes de você acordar. Por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu nunca me aproximei de ninguém antes. E você trouxe uma grande mudança para minha vida. Tudo isso ainda é muito novo pra mim, eu ainda estou tentando aprender a lidar com tudo isso.

- Você deve ter passado noites bem ruins, então – ela disse, rindo – Deve estar bem cansado depois de tantas noites mal dormidas.

- Cansado, não. Pra falar a verdade, minhas noites têm sido mal dormidas desde 1918. Vampiros não dormem, Bella.

- Nunca?!?

- Nunca. Agora, chega de perguntas por hoje. Agora que você já sabe de tudo, eu queria voltar a um ponto – eu disse, me sentando novamente.

- Que ponto? – ela se sentou também, ao meu lado.

- Agora que você já sabe o que esperar, que já sabe quem eu sou de verdade, eu quero tentar uma coisa.

Bella me olhava, fixamente, ainda sem entender o que eu queria dizer. Eu passei a mão em seu cabelo, sentindo a textura macia dos seus fios. Depois acariciei seu rosto, sentindo o calor que ela emanava. Eu olhava pra ela, observando atentamente suas reações. Agora ela não estranhava mais o meu toque gelado. Eu segurei delicadamente o seu rosto e me aproximei, sentindo seu cheiro. Bella então fechou os olhos.

Eu aproximei minha boca da sua, mas não a toquei imediatamente. Eu queria aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo. Não tinha pressa. Eu encostei minha testa na sua, depois rocei meu nariz na sua pele, e só então toquei seus lábios. Dessa vez eu me deixei senti-la totalmente. Seus lábios eram macios e extremamente quentes. Eu senti novamente seu hálito doce, seu gosto perfeito pra mim. Nossas bocas se moviam lentamente, nossas línguas buscando uma à outra. Era um beijo doce, terno.

E como da primeira vez, Bella passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço, me puxando para si. Estávamos novamente deitados na grama, um de frente para o outro, e mais uma vez eu podia sentir seu corpo quente contra o meu. Eu sentia cada músculo do meu corpo desejando o corpo dela. Era algo diferente, indescritível, quase incontrolável, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido, antes de Bella. Nosso beijo tornou-se mais intenso, quente. Era um beijo desesperado, cheio de desejo.

Minhas mãos percorriam sua cintura, sentindo seu calor, enquanto Bella tinha as mãos fechadas em meu cabelo. Não havia nenhum espaço entre nós, estávamos completamente grudados um no outro, e mesmo assim ainda parecia existir uma distância enorme ali, nos fazendo puxar um ao outro mais e mais.

Então, num fio de auto controle eu me afastei. Bella me olhou confusa. Seus lábios levemente inchados pelo beijo, um pouco mais vermelhos que o normal. Seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam de uma maneira que me deixava hipnotizado. Sua respiração estava irregular, assim como seu coração. Se o meu coração batesse, não estaria muito diferente do dela.

- Não sei se consigo me controlar mais do que isso.

- Não precisa...

- Bella, não é assim que tem que ser.

Eu me levantei e estendi a mão para ajudá-la a levantar também.

- Está ficando tarde. Você ainda não comeu nada e Charlie vai ficar preocupado se chegar em casa e não te encontrar.

- É verdade. Eu tenho que ir.

Nós caminhamos de volta pela trilha em silêncio. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas, mas dessa vez não era com a intenção de ajudar Bella a equilibrar-se. Dessa vez nossas mãos estavam unidas porque queríamos aquele contato. Eu gostava de sentir o calor da pele de Bella, e estranhamente ela parecia gostar de sentir minha pele fria também.

Quando saímos da floresta fomos direto para o carro, sem entrar em casa. A viagem seguiu em silêncio novamente. Apenas nos olhávamos de vez em quando, sem saber bem o que dizer um ao outro. Eu estava feliz por tudo ter terminado bem, e sentia que Bella também sentia a mesma coisa.

- Você vem me ver mais tarde? – Bella perguntou quando parei o carro em frente à sua casa.

- Se você quiser...

- É claro que eu quero.

- Quando Charlie for dormir, então.

- Então até mais tarde – ela disse sorrindo.

Bella abriu a porta do carro, mas antes que ela descesse eu segurei seu braço. Ela se virou pra olhar pra mim e eu a puxei. Nossas bocas se tocaram novamente, mas a sensação era como se fosse a primeira vez. Eu sentia todo o calor dela em mim novamente e era difícil deixá-la ir. Mas dessa vez foi Bella quem se afastou.

- Quando Charlie dormir – ela disse sorrindo. Então ela encostou levemente seus lábios nos meus e saiu.

Eu fiquei ali parado observando ela entrar em casa e depois saí. Já estava escuro. Segundo Bella, Charlie tinha passado o dia pescando em La Push. Com sorte ele chegaria cansado e iria dormir mais cedo. Eu deixei meu carro em casa e saí novamente, sem falar com ninguém. Eu estava ansioso demais pra entrar e responder às perguntas da minha família. Deixaria isso pra amanhã.

Fiquei na floresta caminhando para passar o tempo. Pensei em tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia, em minha casa e principalmente na clareira. Eu estava realmente feliz por Bella ter entendido, por ela não ter fugido de mim. E eu estava feliz principalmente porque eu sabia que ela também sentia algo por mim. Não podia ser tão forte quanto o que eu sentia por ela, mas com certeza era alguma coisa. A maneira como ela me beijou, antes e depois do que eu lhe contei, deixava claro que ela também gostava de mim. Então, havia esperança, enfim.

Já passava das onze horas quando eu cheguei à casa de Bella. Tudo estava em silêncio. Charlie finalmente dormira. Eu entrei no quarto de Bella pela janela, como costumava fazer. Eu a vi, deitada em sua cama, imóvel. Os olhos fechados, mas sua respiração estava rápida demais para quem estava dormindo. Ela teria me enganado se eu não tivesse sentidos tão aguçados.

- Você finge muito mal – eu disse em seu ouvido, e ela deu um pulo, assustada com a minha proximidade.

- Eu não ouvi você entrar.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não! – ela quase gritou.

- Desse jeito você vai acordar Charlie – eu disse sorrindo.

Eu adorava esse jeito impulsivo que ela tinha. Adorava sua espontaneidade. Tudo em Bella me atraía. Eu me aproximei dela novamente e ela me deu espaço na cama para que eu me deitasse ao seu lado. Ela deitou então a cabeça em meu ombro e eu fiquei acariciando seus cabelos, sentindo seu perfume de morangos.

Ficamos ali conversando por algumas horas. Bella realmente parecia ter um milhão de perguntas pra mim. Algumas mais engraçadas que outras. Mas eu respondia a todas prontamente, não por obrigação ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas porque eu queria que ela confiasse em mim, plenamente. Porque eu queria que ela me conhecesse completamente.

- Bella, já é muito tarde. Acho que você precisa dormir um pouco.

- Mas eu não estou com sono – ela disse manhosa.

- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para fazer suas perguntas. Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra respondê-las, não se preocupe.

Então ela encolheu-se em meus braços e eu beijei seus cabelos. Bella ficou imóvel e em silêncio, mas ainda acordada, com seus pensamentos.

- Você parece triste.

- Não. Apenas pensando.

- Sabe – eu falei, quebrando o silêncio – é tão frustrante não ouvir o que se passa em sua mente. Por favor, me diga em que está pensando.

- Neste momento. Tudo está tão perfeito que eu tenho medo de estar sonhando e de repente acordar.

- Você não é tão criativa assim – eu disse sorrindo, e Bella me deu um tapa no ombro, rindo junto comigo.

- Seu bobo. Na verdade eu estava pensando que este é um daqueles momentos tão perfeitos que você quase fica triste por saber que nada nunca será tão bom quanto é agora.

- Então, tecnicamente, eu estou te deixando triste.

- É. Tecnicamente. – Ela me olhou, sorrindo.

- Você é tão absurda.

- E você é tão perfeito.

É. Ela estava feliz. Eu a abracei mais forte, e a beijei. Um beijo suave, calmo. Um beijo que demonstrava todo o amor que eu sentia por ela Mas ainda não era suficiente. Eu precisava lhe dizer o que eu sentia. Ela se aconchegou em meu ombro e encostou o rosto em meu pescoço, de maneira que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em minha pele. Após alguns minutos eu falei.

- Bella?

- Sim? – ela respondeu sonolenta.

- Eu te amo.

...

Silêncio.

...

- Bella? Está acordada?

- Sim – ela sussurrou contra meu pescoço, ainda sem se mexer.

- Você ouviu o que eu lhe disse?

- Eu... Eu... Eu... ouvi.

- E não vai dizer nada?

- Er... Eu... Obrigada...

Eu sentei na cama, olhando para ela. O quarto estava escuro, apenas o pequeno abajur iluminava o ambiente, mas eu podia vê-la perfeitamente. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, seu coração disparado novamente. Seu rosto estava pálido novamente, mas ela permanecia em silêncio.

É claro que ela não me amava. Como poderia? Já era muito ela estar comigo sabendo o que eu era de verdade, mas isso já era demais. _Estúpido_._ Idiota_._ Burro_. Como eu pude me deixar levar por esse sentimento tão absurdo? Bella gostava de mim, e disso eu não tinha dúvida, mas não era por mim. Eu fui criado para encantar os humanos, claro. Eu era um predador. Pelo menos fui criado para ser. E isso os atraía. E com Bella não era diferente. Mas era só isso. Agora eu tinha certeza.

- Eu tenho que ir – eu disse, e voei pela janela, sem nem ao menos deixá-la dizer nada, pois eu sabia que não havia nada mais a ser dito.

**N/A **

**E aí? Querem me matar? Espero que não...**

**Pra compensar a demora esse foi o maior capítulo de todos.**

**Deu trabalho pra sair, mas eu adorei escrevê-lo.**

**Demorou porque só terminei hoje. **

**Sou tão boazinha com vocês que passei a noite inteira pra terminar.**

**Ele só ficou pronto às 5:40 da manhã.**

**Só não sei como vou trabalhar hoje... rs**

**Próximo capítulo teremos Jacob de volta.**

**E prometo não demorar a postar.**

**Agora, preciso saber da opinião de vocês.**

**Estou pensando em colocar uma lemon daqui a alguns capítulos.**

**Concordam?**

**Por favor, me digam.**

**Please, review me....**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Medos**

**## Bella PoV ##**

- Droga, Bella! – ele gritou – O que você tem nessa sua cabecinha? Vento?

Era manhã de domingo. Eu corri até sua casa pouco depois do dia amanhecer. Charlie estranhou o fato de eu acordar tão cedo em pleno domingo, mas quando eu disse aonde estava indo ele relaxou. Apesar do incidente com as motos, Charlie realmente gostava de Jacob, e não se importava em eu ir correndo até lá tão cedo.

Estávamos caminhando pela praia, observando as ondas. Esse era um passeio que costumávamos fazer desde sempre. Era um lugar calmo, que nos trazia paz. E era exatamente disso que eu estava precisando. Paz.

- Jacob, você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu acabei de lhe dizer?

- Obrigada? Ele diz que te ama e você diz "obrigada"?

- Jake...

- Não, Bella! Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu não acredito que você realmente tenha feito isso! Como pode? Como, Bella? Como?

Jacob estava realmente inconformado pela minha reação às palavras de Edward. Ele andava de um lado pro outro, com as mãos pra cima, gesticulando. Seria engraçado se fosse em qualquer outra situação, mas agora não era nem um pouco.

- Peraí. Da última vez que falamos sobre esse assunto eu me lembro muito bem de você falando que eu deveria me afastar de Edward. E isso me faz lembrar que você não foi totalmente honesto comigo. Por que não me contou, Jake?

- Eu não podia – ele disse simplesmente, virando o rosto, sua expressão ficando séria de repente.

- E porque não? Porque você foi embora sem me dizer nada?

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? Bella, sinto muito, mas tenho que ir embora porque não consigo conviver com sanguessugas... Ah, Bella, dá um tempo!

- Eu não entendo. Qual é o problema?

- Você acha que foi fácil pra mim, sair daqui, deixar minha casa, minha família, meus amigos? Acha que eu gosto de ser o que eu sou? Acha que é fácil estar em constante guerra comigo mesmo, tendo que controlar minha raiva pra não machucar as pessoas de quem eu gosto? Acha que é fácil ser um monstro?

Ele andava de um lado pro outro, seu rosto retorcido em raiva, suas mãos fechadas com força, seu corpo tremendo. Aquele era um lado dele que eu nunca tinha visto. Pela primeira vez, Jacob parecia realmente assustador. Involuntariamente eu dei dois passos para trás, e ele olhou novamente pra mim.

- Está vendo? – ele falou num tom mais baixo, mas ainda transparecendo raiva em sua voz – É disso que eu estou falando. Como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que as pessoas que eu amo tem medo de mim? Como você acha que eu me sinto vendo o medo nos olhos daqueles a quem eu _nunca_ machucaria?

- Me desculpe – eu disse me aproximando dele novamente.

- Não é sua culpa, Bells – ele disse me abraçando – Você não tem que se desculpar por sentir medo. É natural as pessoas sentirem medo. A culpa não é sua. É _deles_. Se eles não tivessem voltado, isso não teria acontecido.

- Por quê? O que isso tem a ver?

- Bella, nós só existimos porque _eles_ existem – ele disse devagar, como se explicasse uma coisa óbvia – Se eles não tivessem voltado, nada teria mudado. Nós nos transformamos para proteger as pessoas deles.

- Mas Edward me disse que eles eram diferentes, que não machucavam as pessoas. Então não há razão para isso, há?

- Bella, Bella... Como vou te explicar isso? Eles são predadores. Por mais controlados que eles sejam, eles não podem mudar sua própria natureza. Por mais cuidadosos que eles sejam, eles sempre podem cometer algum deslize. E nós estamos aqui exatamente para evitar que isso aconteça.

- Então foi por isso que você me disse pra ficar longe de Edward?

- Sim. Eu fui embora de Forks porque não conseguia me controlar direito, eu sempre estava procurando uma razão para quebrar o acordo. Eu achava que se eles não estivessem mais aqui as coisas poderiam voltar ao normal. Então eu queria mais do que tudo... acabar com a ameaça e poder voltar ao normal. E por isso acabei tendo que ir embora. Quando eu soube que você voltaria pra Forks, eu também tive que voltar. Eu tive que prometer me comportar, mas eu não podia deixar você desprotegida. Logo você, que atrai problemas de todos os lados. Mas eu nunca imaginei que você iria se aproximar tanto deles. Mas é claro, você é a Bella. Você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém, e quando resolve se apaixonar, tem que ser por um vampiro...

Pensando por esse lado, até que Jacob tinha certa razão. Eu sei que Edward nunca me faria mal algum, mas ele era um vampiro. Um predador, como Jacob disse. Eu realmente atraía o perigo. E como se fosse pouco, meu melhor amigo era um lobisomem. Será que havia mais alguma criatura mística por perto pra se revelar? Eu sorri com esse pensamento, até que me lembrei de outra coisa.

- Tá, tudo bem. Eu entendi seu ponto de vista. Mas eu me lembro que quando falamos sobre Edward há alguns dias, você surtou quando soube de _qual_ Edward eu estava falando. E agora você parece estar do lado dele. O que foi que eu perdi?

- E pelo que eu me lembro o seu único argumento era de que ele nunca poderia gostar de você, e isso parece que não é verdade – Jacob disse voltando a sorrir.

- Tá, mas porque essa mudança tão brusca? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Bella, você não vê? Se ele realmente quisesse lhe fazer algum mal, já teria feito, não acha?

- É, ele também disse isso. Mas não acho que seja só isso.

- Não, não é. Eu realmente acho que ele pode ser certo pra você. Desastrada como você é – ele disse bagunçando meu cabelo – precisa de alguém com poderes realmente sobrenaturais pra te manter em segurança.

- Droga, Jacob – eu disse lhe dando um soco no braço – fala sério!

- Vem cá, Bells. Vamos conversar direito.

Jake me puxou para sentar ao seu lado, no alto de uma pedra. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas apreciando a bela paisagem de La Push. Aquele lugar era realmente lindo. O vento soprava leve, uma suave brisa que trazia o cheiro do mar. Eu vi quando uma águia voava em direção ao oceano. No ultimo instante ela se deteve, apenas suas garras quebrando a superfície das ondas. Depois ela levantou vôo, e em suas garras havia um enorme peixe, se debatendo.

- Aqui você vê isso o dia inteiro – Jacob disse, percebendo a cena que me hipnotizava – A natureza tomando o seu curso. Caçador e presa. O interminável ciclo de vida e morte. Esse é o fluxo natural das coisas. Sempre foi assim. Eu apenas não estava preparado para aceitar que poderiam haver exceções.

Jacob olhava para o horizonte, a expressão vazia. Suas palavras saíram tão baixas que eu não tinha certeza se ele falava comigo ou consigo mesmo. Durante alguns instantes eu pensei no que ele disse. Pra mim, aquilo fazia total sentido. Eu não conseguia ver Edward como um predador. Ele era gentil demais pra isso. Não podia imaginá-lo fazendo mal a mim ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Não combinava com ele.

- Do que você tem medo Isabella?

- O... O quê? – eu perguntei atordoada.

- Do que você tem medo? – ele repetiu.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada. Enlouqueceu? Do que você está falando? Que loucura é essa agora? Bateu a cabeça?

- Calma, Bells. Respira. – ele disse, voltando a sorrir.

- De onde você tirou um absurdo desses?

- Bella, Bella. Como se eu não te conhecesse o suficiente pra saber...

Jacob olhava pra mim, com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto. Porque ele tinha que me conhecer tão bem. Era realmente irritante o fato de eu não conseguir mentir pra ele. Rolei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro, me dando por vencida. Não podia negar que esse era exatamente o problema. Medo.

- Que droga, Jake. Porque você tem que ter sempre razão?

- Eu sempre tenho, Bella. Agora, quer por favor me explicar o porque de toda essa tempestade? Porque fez aquilo ontem à noite?

- Você mesmo já não disse? – eu perguntei, voltando meu rosto para o chão, minha voz quase um sussurro – Eu tive medo...

- E eu acho que o fato de ele ser um vampiro não foi a razão desse medo...

- É claro que não! Você é um lobisomem, e ainda assim continua sendo meu melhor amigo. Por que então Edward ser um vampiro seria um problema?

- Bem, seria pra qualquer garota normal... – ele disse rindo.

- Tá, tudo bem. Vou deixar essa passar. O problema, Jake, é que eu o amo...

- Ainda não vejo problema nenhum...

- Jake, eu amo Edward como nunca amei ninguém. Eu estava preparada pra sentir esse amor, e pra ter que continuar como sempre fomos. _Amigos_. Eu não contava com o fato de ele me amar. Eu nunca sequer sonharia com isso. Edward e tão melhor do que eu em tudo...

- Ei – ele disse me interrompendo – Quem te disse um absurdo desses? Você não se enxerga muito bem, não é? Você é linda, Bella. E é a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci. Você é bonita, é inteligente, e não é fresca como a maioria das garotas daqui. É claro que qualquer um pode se apaixonar por você. Até mesmo Edward.

- Não concordo muito com você, mas tudo bem.

- Apenas continue...

- Nosso dia foi tão perfeito, tudo estava tão perfeito. Eu estava realmente feliz por ele confiar em mim, e me contar a verdade. Mas quando ele disse que me amava, de repente eu vi meu pior pesadelo se materializando ali, na minha frente, e eu não consegui ter nenhuma reação. Você conhece a minha história, Jake. Você viu tudo acontecer. E eu não quero que aconteça comigo também.

- Bella, você não pode deixar de viver a sua vida por causa dos fantasmas do seu passado. Isso tá errado.

- Mas eu tenho medo. Eu não quero ter o mesmo destino da minha mãe. Eu não quero me apaixonar e acabar presa aqui, como ela ficou. Eu não posso ser assim...

- Bella, já é tarde pra isso. Não vê aonde você já chegou? Você já _está_ completamente apaixonada, e eu duvido que você consiga ficar longe dele. Eu nunca achei que eu diria isso, mas eu realmente acho que ele seja o cara certo pra você. E ele também te ama de uma maneira que a gente não vê todos os dias. É estranho, não sei te explicar, mas eu sei que ele realmente está muito ligado a você.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, Jake. Mas cada vez que eu penso a respeito disso, não consigo evitar de sentir medo. É mais forte do que eu...

- Mas você sabe que não vai ficar presa a Forks, não é? Ele mesmo não pode ficar aqui muito tempo, você sabe disso. Você sabe que eles não envelhecem, e que logo terão que sair daqui, antes que as pessoas possam perceber isso. Então você não tem razão pra sentir medo de ficar aqui também.

De repente as palavras de Jake me fizeram pensar em algo que ainda não tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Mesmo que eu superasse todos os meus medos, mesmo que eu passasse por cima de tudo pra ficar com ele, era algo impossível. Um dia eles iriam embora. E mesmo se não fossem, Edward estava preso no tempo, em seu corpo de 17 anos, e eu era uma garota normal, uma humana frágil, que envelheceria e morreria. Isso realmente nunca daria certo. E esse pensamento me trouxe uma inexplicável sensação de tristeza.

- Isso nunca daria certo, Jake. Agora eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu já tomei minha decisão. Por favor, não vamos tocar mais nesse assunto, ok?

- Se é o que você quer, por mim tudo bem. Eu apenas quero que você seja feliz, Bells. E eu realmente espero que você tome a decisão certa.

- Eu já tomei, Jake.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A semana seguinte passou se arrastando. Já era sexta feira e eu não falara com Edward desde a noite de sábado, quando tudo aconteceu. Ele não viera à escola nenhum dia. Sua mãe avisara na secretaria que ele estava doente, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Eu sabia que a culpa era minha, mas eu não conseguia consertar as coisas. Eu queria falar com ele, dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eu não conseguia.

Eu queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes, queria que ele nunca tivesse sentido nada por mim, nem que nunca tivesse dito que me amava. Eu o amava, mas sabia que nunca poderia ficar com ele, e era mais fácil manter esse sentimento dentro de mim quando eu achava que não era recíproco. Mas agora tudo estava mais complicado. Uma parte de mim queria correr a te ele e dizer que o amava também, mas essa era a parte mais fraca, menos racional. Infelizmente eu ainda era comandada pela razão, e meus medos ainda eram mais fortes do que eu, e isso me impedia de procurá-lo e consertar tudo.

Era hora do almoço e eu estava sentada numa mesa no canto do refeitório, mexendo na comida da bandeja, sem vontade pra comê-la, quando vi alguém sentando-se à minha frente.

- Hey, Bella – Mike me cumprimentou – Eu soube que o Cullen está doente. É algo sério?

- Não sei, Mike. Não falo com ele há dias – forcei minha voz a sair.

- Você está bem? Parece triste...

Eu não estava triste. Eu não podia ficar triste, afinal de contas, fui eu quem criou toda essa situação. Eu escolhi isso, então eu não tinha o direito de ficar triste.

- Não, não – menti – apenas um pouco cansada.

É, eu estava triste. Eu queria que Edward estivesse ali, sentado à minha frente. Isso alegraria o meu dia. Mas nem tudo pode ser como a gente quer...

- Talvez você precise de um pouco de distração, então. Tem um filme legal passando em Port Angeles. A gente podia ir assistir. O que você acha?

Mike me olhava com um sorriso enorme, seus olhos azuis brilhando. Ele era sempre legal comigo, eu é que não dava muito espaço pra ele se aproximar. Na verdade eu não dava muito espaço pra ninguém se aproximar. Minha vida em Forks se resumia a Edward Cullen. E isso tinha que mudar. A começar de agora.

- É, talvez eu esteja mesmo precisando me distrair. Pode ser uma boa idéia.

- Ótimo! Posso te pegar às seis?

- Pode ser. Te espero às seis, então.

- Então até mais tarde, Bella.

Mike me deu um beijo no rosto, rápido demais para que eu tivesse qualquer reação, e depois saiu quicando pelo refeitório, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e isso me fez sentir uma pontada de arrependimento. Eu sabia que ele veria esse passeio como um encontro, e definitivamente não era isso o que eu queria. Pelo menos não com ele.

**N/A **

**Oi, pessoal...**

**Eu sei que o capítulo ficou péssimo, mas é que meu cérebro fundiu no capítulo anterior, e esse deu trabalho pra sair.**

**Eu sei que vocês vão querer me matar por esse aqui, mas calma...**

**Tudo aqui tem um propósito superior... rs**

**No próximo capítulo o Edward volta, não se preocupem...**

**Por favor, me deixem reviews, nem que seja pra brigar comigo...**

**Já estamos chegando ao final, acho que só mais dois ou três capítulos**

**Então, por favor não me abandonem...**

**Bjinhos...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Eu Te Amo, Idiota!**

**## Edward PoV ##**

- Edward, você não pode se entregar assim...

Eu estava no meu quarto, deitado em minha cama com a cabeça no colo de Esme, enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo. Já fazia quase uma semana desde aquele dia e eu não falara com Bella desde então. Fazia uma semana que não ia à aula também. Esme ligara para a escola dizendo que eu estava doente para justificar a ausência. E de certa forma eu realmente estava. Eu não saíra do quarto desde aquele dia. Não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém, não sentia necessidade nem de sair para caçar. Eu realmente estava morto.

Ainda era dia, e a luz do início da tarde iluminava o quarto. Eu olhava pela janela, observando as gotas de chuva que desciam pelo vidro. O som da água batendo contra o chão era o único que se ouvia. O dia parecia triste, tão triste quanto eu estava por não estar com Bella.

Eu não sei como eu tinha sido capaz de viver sozinho por tantos anos. Nas ultimas semanas, depois que Bella chegara, minha vida tinha mudado completamente. E agora que ela não estava mais presente, eu não sabia o que fazer. Meus dias tornaram-se sombrios, minhas noites tornaram-se vazias. Cada dia era mais longo que o anterior.

Desde o ultimo domingo eu me trancara em meu quarto, sem falar com ninguém, sem deixar sequer os pensamentos deles chegarem a mim. Eu estava quebrado por dentro, completamente destruído, e todos pareciam entender e respeitar meu desejo de ficar sozinho. Pelo menos até hoje, quando três vampiras invadiram meu quarto, com expressões de preocupação, e ao mesmo tempo compreensão.

- Edward – Alice disse sentando na cama ao meu lado – Você tem que dar tempo ao tempo. Tudo isso vai se resolver. Tudo vai terminar bem. Confie em mim...

- Você não entende, Alice – eu disse – Nenhum de vocês entende. Eu a amo com todas as minhas forças, e não tê-la aqui, e como... É como se o meu coração não estivesse mais em meu peito. É como se o meu ar fosse tirado. Chega a doer, Alice...

- Na verdade, eu entendo sim, Edward. Mais do que você imagina. Eu sei como você se sente, mas você não pode desistir de tudo assim. Você tem que reagir. Você tem que voltar a ser quem você era...

- E quem eu era? Eu não sei quem eu era, Alice. Não consigo me lembrar de como eu era antes dela. Não consigo me lembrar da minha vida antes de Bella...

- Perfeito! – Rosalie disse, impaciente, andando de uma lado pro outro do quarto – A garota tem problemas em admitir seus sentimentos. Até quando você vai ficar assim, Edward? Ela vale mesmo tudo isso?

- Vale, Rose. Bella vale cada pensamento meu...

- Se ela vale tudo isso mesmo, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Porque não vai procurá-la? Anda, Edward. Se ela é realmente tão importante pra você, levanta dessa cama e vai atrás dela.

Eu me sentei na cama e olhei para o rosto das três vampiras à minha volta. Cada uma delas sorriu pra mim, esperando realmente que eu fizesse o que Rosalie dizia, e naquele momento eu pude ver que aquilo realmente parecia o mais certo a se fazer.

- Já se passou quase uma semana, Edward – Esme falou com um sorriso maternal em seu rosto – Acho que Bella já teve tempo suficiente para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, e talvez esse seja um bom momento para você procurá-la.

- Talvez vocês tenham razão. Talvez eu deva mesmo procurar por ela.

Eu sorri de volta para elas, me levantando da cama e caminhando em direção à janela, e uma sensação de alegria que eu não sentia há dias voltava a invadir o meu peito. Mas antes que eu pudesse passar da janela, Alice me impediu.

- Edward, pare! Não pode ir desse jeito!

Eu olhei pra baixo e percebi que ainda usava as mesmas roupas daquele domingo. Mas isso não era um problema realmente. Elas estavam um pouco amassadas, é verdade, mas ainda estavam perfeitamente limpas, uma vez que eu estava praticamente parado desde aquele dia, e eu não transpirava como um humano normal. Olhei de volta para Alice, já com raiva, mas ela pareceu perceber o que eu diria e me interrompeu.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, Edward. Não seja bobo. É claro que você poderia trocar de roupa e colocar algo mais apropriado, mas não é esse o problema. Você não se alimenta há vários dias. Seus olhos estão escuros demais. Vai acabar assustando-a e não é isso que você quer.

- Tem razão, me desculpe. É melhor eu sair pra caçar.

- Posso ir com você? – Alice perguntou.

- Não, Alice. Se você não se importar, eu prefiro ir sozinho. Quero pensar um pouco em tudo isso.

- É claro que eu não me importo, Edward – ela disse me abraçando – Mas com uma condição...

- Que condição Alice? – eu perguntei, já sabendo que aquele sorriso em seu rosto não queria dizer boa coisa.

- Bem, agora que você já está com o humor um pouco melhor, eu quero que você volte pra casa e me deixe te arrumar antes de encontrar Bella.

- Ah, não, Alice. Olha, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu não vou ser deixar você brincar de Barbie comigo. Não mesmo.

- Você deixa pelo menos a Bella? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim com os olhos brilhando, sua boca quase fazendo bico. Era realmente difícil negar qualquer coisa à Alice quando ela me olhava desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – eu disse me rendendo – Se as coisas realmente terminarem bem, e _se_ ela concordar, eu não vou me opor.

- Obrigado, maninho – ela disse saltitando – Ela _vai_ concordar.

Eu sorri, sabendo que Bella nunca seria capaz de dizer não à Alice, assim como nenhum de nós éramos. E então eu saí para caçar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Não fui muito longe dessa vez. Eu não queria demorar. Queria estar de volta logo, para acabar de uma vez por toda com essa angústia. Eu ainda sentia medo, o mesmo medo que senti antes de contar a verdade a Bella. Medo da rejeição, medo de que ela não me quisesse por perto, medo de que ela gostasse de outra pessoa. E esse último pensamento me fez tremer.

Eu corri pela floresta, a procura de qualquer coisa que tivesse o sangue quente. Qualquer animal hoje me serviria. Eu não estava concentrado o suficiente para caçar animais maiores, e não estava com paciência para procurar meus leões da montanha. Eles eram mais raros, e levava mais tempo para encontrá-los, tempo esse que eu não estava disposto a perder ali. Então tive que me contentar com meros cervos.

Já era noite quando cheguei em casa. Subi até meu quarto para trocar de roupa e quando desci encontrei Alice na sala, me esperando.

- É bom te ver animado de novo, Edward.

- É bom estar de volta – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Bella foi ao cinema, em Port Angeles. A sessão termina em uma hora. Vá até lá e se resolva com ela de uma vez por todas.

- Obrigado, Alice. Por tudo.

- Boa sorte, maninho.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, agradecendo, e saí. Entrei no meu Volvo e saí, dirigindo em direção à Port Angeles. Uma hora para terminar a sessão. Isso agora me parecia tempo demais para reencontrá-la. A ansiedade agora voltara com força total. Enquanto dirigia eu pensava se seria demais invadir a sala de cinema e tirá-la de lá. É, talvez fosse melhor apenas esperar que ela saísse.

Estacionei o carro na porta do cinema que Alice me indicou e saí para esperá-la. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o filme acabar e ela sair, e eu tive que lutar contra meu impulso de ir até ela. Apenas encostei no carro e fiquei lá. Olhei em volta procurando pelo carro de Bella mas não o encontrei. Mas ela ainda estava lá, eu tinha certeza. Podia sentir.

**## Bella PoV ##**

Mike me buscou em casa pontualmente às seis. Seguimos para Port Angeles em seu carro, num silêncio agradável. Apesar de eu tentar evitar, a todo momento minha mente vagava para a lembrança de Edward. Eu sentia falta dele. Mais do que eu julgava ser capaz. E eu queria que ele estivesse comigo de novo.

Chegamos ao cinema poucos minutos antes do início da sessão, o que evitaria conversas desnecessárias. Compramos pipocas e refrigerantes e entramos. Mike escolheu um filme de guerra, e eu agradeci mentalmente por não ter que assistir a um romance que me trouxesse pensamentos sobre _ele_.

Não prestei atenção ao filme, mas me pareceu que passamos uma eternidade lá dentro. Talvez Mike tivesse razão, e eu realmente precisasse me distrair um pouco, mas não imaginei que seria tão difícil. Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em Edward. Eu sentia falta dele, sentia falta de estar com ele. Eu estava preocupada por ele ter desaparecido, mas eu sabia que ele precisava daquela distância, depois do que aconteceu. É claro que ele queria ficar longe de mim.

Talvez Jake também estivesse certo. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu devia ter pelo menos explicado a ele. Edward confiara a mim todos os seus segredos, ele me contara a verdade sobre ele e sua família. Ele disse que me amava. E eu não disse _nada_. Não era justo com ele. Ele merecia pelo menos uma explicação.

Mas não era isso que eu queria dar a ele. Eu não queria explicar nada a ele. Não queria falar sobre meus medos. Eu não queria mais aquela distância. Eu queria procurá-lo e dizer que eu também o amo, e que quero que ele fique comigo, pra sempre. Não me importa mais se vou ficar presa em Forks, ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Desde que ele esteja comigo, eu não me importo com mais nada.

- Gostou do filme? – Mike perguntou quando as luzes acenderam.

- Hã? Sim, sim. Gostei – menti.

- E aí? Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Eu tô sem fome, Mike. E Charlie vai ficar preocupado se eu demorar.

- Ora, Bella, tenho certeza que ele vai entender. Vamos, tem uma ótima pizzaria aqui perto. Nós não vamos demorar.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Você parece triste – ele disse enquanto caminhávamos em direção à saída.

- Não. Só estou um pouco cansada.

Mike então passou o braço pelo meu ombro e caminhou ao meu lado. Eu apenas cruzei os braços, mas deixei que ele me abraçasse. A noite estava fria e eu precisava desse contato, apesar de não ser exatamente o abraço dele que eu desejava. Mike parecia feliz por estar ali comigo, e por eu estar mais receptiva esta noite. Geralmente eu mal falava com ele ou com qualquer outro garoto da escola, exceto Edward. Caminhamos em silêncio e ele olhava pra mim com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Quando saímos do cinema e chegamos à rua eu senti o vento gelado e me encolhi um pouco mais e Mike prontamente me abraçou mais forte. Foi então que eu o vi, e senti meu coração congelar.

Edward estava ali, a poucos metros de mim, encostado em seu Volvo prata. Ele tinha os braços cruzados no peito e nos olhava com uma expressão tão triste que chegava a me doer, e eu sabia exatamente o que aquela cena parecia a ele.

Imediatamente me desvencilhei de Mike e corri em direção a Edward, antes que ele pensasse qualquer coisa, mas ele apenas se esquivou de mim, ainda me olhando profundamente. Eu podia ver em seus olhos toda a tristeza que ele sentia, e sem perceber eu já estava chorando.

- Edward, espere...

- Tudo bem, Bella – ele disse, sua voz lotada de dor – Você não precisa explicar nada. Eu já entendi...

- Não, Edward, você não entendeu nada. Por favor...

- Eu entendi – ele disse, me interrompendo de novo – Mas você não tem culpa. Eu é que me deixei iludir, eu é que alimentei um sentimento impossível. Você não tem que dizer nada.

- Edward, por favor, me deixe explicar. Nós só...

- Não Bella! Não há nada pra ser explicado! – ele disse, levantando a voz, e eu senti os olhares das pessoas à nossa volta – Você só podia ter me dito isso antes. Você podia ter me contado que gostava de outra pessoa. Nós éramos tão próximos. Se você tivesse me dito talvez tivesse me poupado algum sofrimento. Pelo menos teria me poupado de vir até aqui e ver... _isso_!

- Mas Edward, eu não...

- Chega, Bella! – ele gritou, me interrompendo de novo – Você não precisa fazer isso. Não quero que sinta pena de mim ou nada parecido. Não precisa estragar seu programa por minha causa. Vá. Seu namorado está esperando...

- Mas Edward, ele não...

- Não! Eu não quero ouvir. Já chega. Eu não quero mais saber de nada. Eu tenho que ir.

Ele então se virou e caminhou pesadamente até seu carro. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesma por tudo isso, e já estava com raiva dele por não me deixar explicar. Eu queria segurá-lo ali, queria fazê-lo me escutar, fazê-lo entender que não tinha acontecido nada entre Mike e eu. Tinha sido um erro ter saído com ele, e eu tive vontade de morrer por estar causando toda essa dor a Edward. Eu o amava, e não podia deixá-lo sofrer assim.

- Edward, pare! – eu gritei, antes que ele entrasse no carro.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou ainda de costas, parado na porta do carro.

Droga, Bella! Não seja covarde! Eu sentia meu coração martelando disparado em meu peito, como se quisesse sair dali. Minhas lágrimas caíam grossas pelo meu rosto. Eu sentia todo o meu corpo formigar, e sentia que estava a ponto de cair a qualquer momento. Eu olhava fixamente para Edward, ainda parado de costas pra mim, esperando que eu lhe dissesse alguma coisa. E eu tinha que dizer...

- PORQUE EU TE AMO, SEU IDIOTA!

**N/A **

**Oi, genteeee!!!!**

**Pronto... Confusão consertada!!!**

**Pessoal, amei as reviews... de verdade...**

**Obg pelo carinho...**

**É muito importante pra mim saber que vocês estão gostando...**

**Próximo capítulo teremos apenas PoV do Edward...**

**Vou tentar postar até sexta feira...**

**Bjinhos...**

**Ah, e apertem o botãozinho verde aí em baixo... ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Juntos**

**## Edward PoV ##**

- Edward, pare! – Bella gritou enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao carro.

Meu coração estava congelado pelo que eu tinha visto. Eu já esperava que ela não quisesse ficar comigo, por medo, repulsa, ou qualquer outra coisa assim, mas eu não estava preparado pra isso. Eu não esperava que fosse por causa de outra pessoa.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei sem me virar.

Porque ela fazia isso? Porque não me deixava ir simplesmente? Eu não queria olhar para ela. Sabia que ela estava chorando, e eu não queria ver as lágrimas que _eu_ causara a ela. Eu sabia que ela também não queria me fazer sofrer, mas eu não podia ficar ali. Senti Bella hesitar, e apenas esperei que ela falasse alguma coisa para que eu pudesse ir embora de uma vez, e deixá-la em paz. Mas o que ela disse era algo que eu realmente não esperava ouvir.

- PORQUE EU TE AMO, SEU IDIOTA!

Me corpo todo se enrijeceu, como se eu tivesse levado um choque. E no fundo, eu realmente tinha levado. Imediatamente eu me virei e olhei pra Bella, parada ali há alguns metros de mim, com os olhos tomados por lágrimas. Seu coração disparado em seu peito como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, e sua respiração parecia falhar.

De repente aquela distância entre nós me pareceu grande demais, e sem pensar em mais nada eu voei até ela, sem me importar com quem estava olhando e a tomei em meus braços. Nos entregamos a um beijo urgente, como se nossas vidas dependessem daquele beijo. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha desesperada. Eu a abracei, tirando seus pés do chão, enquanto Bella tinha as mãos presas ao meu cabelo, como se pudesse arrancá-los.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, entregues àquele contato, mas quando Bella separou nossas bocas me pareceu que o tempo foi curto demais. Eu a coloquei no chão de novo, e apenas nos olhamos nos olhos por algum tempo.

- Bella! – Mike a chamou, nos tirando de nossa bolha perfeita, e eu vi Bella olhar pra ele. Ela olhou depois à nossa volta, percebendo a platéia que parara para nos observar, e me abraçou novamente, escondendo o rosto em meu peito, envergonhada.

"O que ele pensa que está fazendo?" Mike pensou. "Ela veio ao cinema comigo. Era a mim que ela deveria estar beijando agora, e não ele. Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo?"

Eu senti então toda a raiva nascendo em mim. Minhas mãos se fecharam em meus punhos e eu desejei socar aquele imbecil. Quem ele acha que é pra pensar isso de Bella? Quem disse que ele era digno de tocá-la? Involuntariamente eu soltei um pequeno rosnado pra ele, mas apenas Bella pôde ouvir.

- Vem, Bella, vamos sair daqui – eu disse, afagando seus cabelos.

- Aonde você pensa que vai com ela, Cullen? – Mike gritou, os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

- Eu vou levá-la pra casa – eu disse num tom seco.

- Ela veio comigo, então ela volta comigo! – "Eu não tive todo esse trabalho pra sair daqui sem nada" Ele pensou. "Eu gastei todo o resto do meu salário vindo até aqui. Eu não vou embora sem conseguir o que eu quero".

Apertei ainda mais minhas mãos. Ele estava pedindo, não estava? Eu podia sentir minha mão coçando pra voar na cara dele. Outro rosnado saiu da minha garganta, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, mas ainda não o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Sem perceber eu dei um passo na direção de Mike.

- Edward, não – Bella disse, segurando meu braço.

- Qual é, Bella? – ele disse de novo – Você veio comigo, e se ele não tivesse aparecido, nós estaríamos... estaríamos... _jantando_ agora.

Mas _jantar_ não era bem o que ele estava pesando em fazer com ela. Pelo menos não no sentido real da palavra. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas a respeito da _minha_ Bella? É, ele estava mesmo pedindo pra morrer...

- Edward, por favor – Bella disse segurando meu braço, e eu percebi que eu tinha dado outro passo na direção de Mike.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Cullen!

- Pois deveria – sibilei, mostrando um pouco os dentes.

Os pensamentos de Mike eram confusos. Iam do medo à ira, e de volta ao medo. Ele queria partir pra cima de mim, e quando ia fazer, desistia, com medo, e voltava a pensar. Ele não queria perder aquela discussão assim, na frente de todos. Já havia uma pequena multidão parada ali, nos observando.

- Quem você pensa que é pra chegar aqui e levá-la desse jeito?

- Eu penso que sou...

- Meu namorado! – Bella gritou me interrompendo – Edward e eu estamos namorando, Mike. E isso dá a ele o direito de me buscar aonde eu estiver. Agora chega.

O rosto de Mike ficou vermelho de repente. Ele olhava em volta para as pessoas que agora riam. Eu estaria rindo também, se eu não estivesse tão surpreso quanto ele. Será que eu ouvi direito? Bella disse que estávamos namorando? Mesmo sabendo que ela dissera isso apenas para evitar uma briga, eu não pude deixar de me sentir feliz.

- Edward, me tira daqui – ela pediu baixinho.

- Claro, amor – eu respondi, sem conter um enorme sorriso – Perdeu, playboy – eu disse me voltando para Mike. É, eu tinha que dizer isso...

Voltei até o meu Volvo e abri a porta para que ela entrasse, depois dei a volta até o meu lado e entrei, dando a partida e saindo logo dali. Me esforcei para manter uma velocidade razoável para que Bella não se assustasse, mas ela parecia alheia a tudo. Ela estava encostada no banco, com os pés em cima da poltrona, abraçando os joelhos. Sua expressão parecia triste agora.

Seguimos a viagem em silêncio. Bella não mudara de posição o caminho inteiro, e isso me deixava preocupado. Ela disse que me ama, mas agora estava fria e distante de novo. O que foi que eu perdi? Não era verdade, então? Porque então ela disse isso, se não era verdade? Ela queria mesmo me matar?

- Edward – ela disse, quebrando o silêncio, ainda olhando pela janela, sua voz tão baixa que um humano comum não teria ouvido – Charlie está me esperando, e eu não posso demorar...

- Tudo bem, Bella, eu...

- Mas eu preciso conversar com você. Você pode ficar comigo esta noite?

- Claro que eu posso, Bella – eu disse parando o carro em frente a sua casa.

- Ótimo. Eu vou subir logo. Te vejo lá em cima.

- Tudo bem...

Mas antes que eu terminasse de falar, Bella já estava fora do carro. Ela saiu e fechou a porta sem olhar pra trás. Eu fiquei ali parado, observando-a enquanto ela entrava em casa. Então eu dirigi até em casa para guardar o carro, enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido. Eu teria feito algo de errado? Bella me beijou de um jeito que confirmava completamente suas palavras, mas agora estava estranha de novo. Era tão frustrante não saber o que passava em sua cabeça. Bella realmente ia acabar me matando qualquer dia desses.

Deixei o carro em casa e voltei caminhando até a casa de Bella. Eu não sabia o que esperar dessa conversa, mas tinha certeza que seria definitiva. Então preferi demorar um pouco até que Charlie estivesse dormindo. Fiquei apenas caminhando pela floresta, deixando o tempo passar e tentando me preparar para o que estava por vir.

Já passava da meia noite quando entrei no quarto de Bella. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, encostada na cabeceira da cama, os braços em volta dos joelhos, assim como estava no carro. Ouvi seu coração acelerar quando ela olhou pra mim, mas ela não disse nada. Apenas respirou fundo e me estendeu a mão, para que eu sentasse ao seu lado, o que eu fiz prontamente. Ficamos apenas nos encarando por um longo tempo em silêncio, e o único som que eu ouvia era o do coração de Bella, que começava a bater normalmente.

- Bella, eu...

- Não, Edward. Espere. Me deixe falar primeiro. Eu quero pedir desculpa pelo que eu falei há pouco. Eu não queria...

- Não é verdade então? – eu a interrompi – Porque então você disse que me ama se não é verdade? Porque Bella?

Eu me levantei da cama e olhei pra ela. Então era isso. Ela estava arrependida de ter dito aquilo, por isso estava assim tão distante? Eu desejei poder ouvir seus pensamentos, pelo menos uma única vez, mas era impossível. Alguma coisa me impedia de entrar em sua mente, e eu acabaria enlouquecendo por isso.

- Não, Edward, não é isso. Não é disso que eu estou falando. Eu queria me desculpar por ter dito a Mike que estamos namorando.

- Só isso? – eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você acha pouco? – ela disse, corando.

- Então você me ama mesmo? É verdade mesmo?

- Claro que é... – Ela respondeu, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho.

- Era só o que eu precisava ouvir.

E no momento seguinte Bella estava em meus braços novamente, nossas bocas unidas num beijo frenético, urgente, desesperado. Eu precisava daquele contato e podia sentir que ela precisava tanto quanto eu. Aquela semana longe um do outro parecia ter causado nela o mesmo efeito que me causara. Não havia palavras naquele momento. Elas não eram mais necessárias.

Eu a puxei para mais perto, ainda sem quebrar nosso beijo e ela se encolheu em meu colo, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e agarrando meus cabelos com força. Céus, como eu senti falta dela. Seu cheiro de morangos, o toque delicado de suas mãos, seus lábios doces. Não sei como sobrevivi todos esses dias longe dela.

Depois de algum tempo separamos nossos lábios, mantendo nossas testas unidas. Bella permanecia com os olhos fechados, sua respiração ofegante, tanto quanto a minha própria. Ela ainda me abraçava, ainda segurava meu cabelo com força. Eu sentia seu cheiro doce, inebriante, sentia sua respiração quente contra minha pele, e isso só me fazia desejá-la mais ainda.

- Eu te amo, Edward – ela disse, ainda sem me olhar.

- Bella, olhe pra mim – eu disse fazendo-a abrir seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate, agora tomados por um brilho ainda mais forte.

- Eu te amo – ela disse novamente.

- Bella, você quer namorar comigo? Aceita ser minha namorada?

- É claro que sim – ela disse sorrindo, e voltamos a nos beijar.

- Você é minha vida agora – eu disse entre beijos.

Eu segurei seu rosto delicadamente e beijei cada parte dele, lentamente, sentindo o toque quente de sua pele contra meus lábios frios. Bella apenas sorria, com os olhos fechados. Estávamos novamente em nossa bolha de felicidade. Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Se eu ainda fosse capaz de dormir, eu teria certeza de que aquilo era um sonho e que eu acordaria a qualquer momento com Emmett pulando em minha cama ou coisa parecida.

Mas era real. Ela estava ali, comigo. Eu a amava com todas as minhas forças, e por algum milagre, ela me amava da mesma forma. E agora ela era minha. _Minha namorada_. Eu sorria só com esse pensamento. Eu não sabia que era capaz de sentir tanta felicidade assim. Não achava que seria capaz disso algum dia. Mas parece que eu estava errado quanto a isso.

Então eu me lembrei da conversa com Jacob, e do que ele tinha me dito sobre Bella, e o medo que ela sentia. Eu tinha que lhe mostrar que não tinha razão pra sentir medo e que eu nunca a faria sofrer. Eu a faria a garota mais feliz do mundo, sempre.

- Bella?

- Sim? – ela me olhou, sorrindo.

- Você sabe que não precisa ter medo de nada agora, não é?

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Edward. Sei que você não vai me machucar.

- Não, não é nesse sentido.

- Então o que? – ela perguntou meio confusa.

- Eu... – hesitei – Eu conversei com Jacob outro dia e...

- Você o quê?

- É, e ele me falou algumas coisas e...

- Eu mato o Jacob! – ela disse se encolhendo no meu peito, seu rosto adquirindo um lindo tom de vermelho, e eu tive que rir, imaginando aquela garota pequena e frágil tentando matar um lobisomem.

- Bella, não fique com raiva – eu disse acariciando seus cabelos – Ele queria apenas ajudar. E ajudou, no final. Talvez se não fosse por ele, nós não estivéssemos aqui, juntos.

- E o que ele te contou? – ela perguntou ainda sem graça.

- Bem, ele falou um pouco sobre o seu passado, e sobre o medo que você tem de terminar como sua mãe. Que você tinha medo de se apaixonar, e de ficar presa aqui, como sua mãe ficou, tendo que escolher entre ficar aqui pra sempre, ou partir sozinha.

- Edward, não...

- Bella – eu disse, abraçando-a mais forte – você sabe que não vamos ficar aqui pra sempre, não precisa ter medo de ficar presa em Forks.

- Eu sei disso – ela disse, e eu senti suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa – Jacob me disse que vocês teriam que ir embora logo.

- Ei, porque está chorando?

- Não é nada. Deixa isso pra lá. Eu não quero estragar esse momento.

- Bella, sabe que pode me dizer o que quiser, não sabe? Eu não quero que você chore mais. Se algo estiver incomodando você, pode me dizer...

- Não. Não é nada – ela disse limpando as lágrimas e voltando a sorrir – Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui. Essa semana longe de você foi bem difícil.

- É, eu sei. Mas passou. O importante é que agora estamos aqui.

- Juntos – ela disse, voltando a me abraçar.

E como se estivéssemos longe demais um do outro, eu a puxei mais forte, voltando a beijá-la, mas dessa vez era um beijo calmo, apaixonado. Eu queria mostrar pra ela o quanto eu a amava, e o quanto ela era importante pra mim. Queria que ela soubesse a falta que eu tinha sentido dela esses últimos dias. Nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, como partes de um quebra cabeças. Nossas línguas entregavam-se a uma dança perfeita, como se elas se conhecessem desde sempre, como se cada movimento tivesse sido ensaiado. Ninguém tentava assumir o controle, apenas nos entregávamos um ao outro. Completamente.

**N/A **

**Oi, pessoal!!!!**

**Olha como eu sou boazinha, nem demorei!!!!**

**E aí? Gostaram? Não sei se ficou muito bom, então por favor, me digam...**

**Bj a todos e até a próxima...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Despedida**

**## Bella PoV ##**

Tudo estava bem de novo. Edward estava de volta, e como antes, estávamos sempre juntos de novo. A diferença, é que agora não éramos mais _apenas amigos_. Eu me aproximei de sua família também, e ele freqüentava normalmente a minha casa. Por mais inacreditável que pareça, Charlie ficara feliz com a notícia do nosso namoro também. Ele dizia que Edward era um bom garoto, e que cuidava bem de mim. Tudo parecia um sonho.

Estávamos deitados na grama, na mesma clareira em que Edward me contou sobre o que era de verdade. Edward tinha preparado um piquenique e eu tinha acabado de almoçar. Estávamos em silêncio, abraçados, apenas aproveitando o dia.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos – Edward disse, com sua voz doce e melodiosa, quebrando o silêncio.

- Só estava pensando em como tudo está perfeito. Ás vezes eu penso que estou sonhando, e que a qualquer momento eu vou acordar.

- Pois eu sinto lhe informar que esse sonho vai durar pra sempre. A senhorita não vai se livrar de mim nunca mais.

- Eu realmente espero não me livrar de você nunca.

Edward então se sentou e virou-se pra mim, o rosto com uma expressão preocupada, de repente. Ele puxou minha mão para que eu me sentasse também, e depois passou a mão pelo meu rosto, me acariciando.

- O que foi? Eu falei alguma coisa errada?

- Bella, nada que você diga é errado. Você sempre pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Não é isso. Mas eu queria conversar com você.

- E sobre o que você quer conversar?

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o um pouco mais, mas não falou nada. Ele apenas me olhava.

- É tão ruim assim? – perguntei.

- Ruim, não. Eu só não sei por onde começar.

- Que tal pelo começo? – perguntei lançando-lhe um sorriso, e ele me sorriu de volta com um sorriso torto estonteante.

- Bella, Bella – ele disse balançando a cabeça e sorrindo – Eu te amo tanto...

- Eu também te amo, mas não estou entendendo nada. O que está acontecendo?

- Vem cá – ele disse me puxando para o seu colo e me envolvendo com seus braços frios – Eu sempre vou estar perto de você. Sempre. Eu só não sei como lhe dizer... Como lhe pedir... Eu...

- Edward, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, pode me pedir o que quiser.

- Na verdade, eu queria lhe perguntar se... – ele parou de falar de repente.

Eu esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Eu tentei me afastar pra olhar seu rosto, mas ele me segurou com mais força, me impedindo de me mexer. Eu vi quando ele levantou um pouco a cabeça, sentindo o cheiro no ar, e então eu senti seu corpo se enrijecer. E eu sabia que algo se aproximava.

Eu olhei para a floresta, na direção em que Edward também olhava e vi quando dois lobos enormes saíram por entre as árvores, entrando na clareira. Logo depois Jacob também saiu, e parou entre os dois lobos. Eu vi quando Edward balançou a cabeça, como se respondendo a alguma pergunta silenciosa, feita por um dos três.

- Edward, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei baixo.

- Jacob quer conversar com você – ele disse com uma voz doce, tranqüila, e beijou meu cabelo.

- Mas pra que tudo isso?

- Sam não confia muito em mim. – ele sorriu – Os outros vieram com ele pra garantir que eu não o machucaria. Eu vou deixar vocês à vontade pra conversar.

- Edward, não. Não há nada que ele possa me dizer que você não possa ouvir também. Por favor, fique.

- Eu acho melhor vocês conversarem sozinhos. Não se preocupe, eu vou estar por perto.

- Tudo bem, então.

Edward me abraçou novamente, e pousou seus lábios frios nos meus. Eu o segurei por um momento e depois ele se foi. Quando me virei para Jacob ele estava sozinho do outro lado da clareira. Os lobos também se foram. Ele caminhou em minha direção e me abraçou. Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de abraço. Ele me agarrou e me tirou do chão, seus braços em volta do meu corpo, parecendo que quebrariam meus ossos a qualquer momento.

- Jake... Eu... Não consigo... Respirar...

- Ow, desculpe – e me soltou.

- Obrigada. Eu estava com saudade.

- É mesmo? Não parece. Você agora não desgruda desse sanguessug... desse seu namorado.

- Jake... Mais respeito com o Edward, por favor. Se lembre que você foi quem mais deu força pra esse namoro.

-Claro, claro...

- Mas você pode me explicar o porquê disso tudo?

- Desculpe – ele disse olhando para o chão, passando a mão pelo cabelo, sem graça – Eu realmente tentei vir sozinho, mas é complicado. Sam e os outros não confiam muito nos seus amigos vampiros. Então eles fizeram questão de me acompanhar até aqui.

- Mas porque você veio até aqui? Porque não foi até minha casa?

- E desde quando Isabella Swan pode ser encontrada em casa?

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Jacob – eu disse dando um soco em seu braço.

Ele apenas me olhou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguida, como se eu tivesse dito algo absurdo, e esperando eu me corrigir. É, talvez eu realmente estivesse mesmo passando tempo demais fora de casa. Ultimamente eu só ia em casa para dormir, e Edward sempre estava comigo, até nessas horas.

- Tá, tudo bem. Você tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho – ele disse com um sorriso convencido.

- Sendo assim, estou feliz que você tenha vindo.

- E aí, como estão as coisas? – ele perguntou, enquanto fuçava na cesta de piquenique que estava no chão.

- Ei, isso é meu!

- Ei, Bella, onde está sua educação? – ele perguntou num tom divertido – Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que temos que dividir as coisas?

- Você é impossível, Jacob.

- É, parece que Edward cuida mesmo de você – ele disse enquanto dava uma mordida numa maçã que encontrou na cesta – Mas você bem que podia ter deixado um pouco mais pra mim, não é?

- Jacob Black! Me diga que você não veio até aqui só pra comer o resto do meu almoço!

- Calma, Bells. Não. Eu vim porque queria conversar com você. Faz tempo que não conversamos direito. Não precisa se estressar...

- Tudo bem. Desculpa.

- Sem problema. Mas me diz, como está sua vida de garota normal?

- Garota normal?

- É. Família. Escola. _Namoro_.

- Ah, Jake – eu disse pulando em seu colo – Es estou tão feliz. Obrigada por ter aberto meus olhos. Eu realmente não sei como eu demorei tanto tempo pra perceber o quanto eu amo Edward. Eu estou tão feliz com ele. Às vezes eu acho que não é real. Ele é tão carinhoso, tão atencioso, tão perfeito, tão...

- Ei, ei... Calma... Respira... Você tá parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada...

- Jacob, eu _sou_ uma adolescente apaixonada.

- E o que Charlie acha disso tudo?

- Essa parte sim é estranha. Charlie não parece um pai. Ele confia em Edward cegamente. Ele ficou feliz quando nós contamos a ele sobre nosso namoro. Ele me deixa sair com Edward sempre, e não se importa que eu chegue tarde. Eu acho até que ele nem ficaria bravo se descobrisse que Edward dorme comigo todas as noites...

Jacob me olhou então, pensando no que eu tinha dito.

-NÃO... – dissemos juntos, e caímos na risada.

Ficamos rindo por um tempo, imaginando o que Charlie faria se soubesse disso. Minha barriga doía e as lágrimas corriam de meus olhos de tanto rir. Era fácil ficar assim com Jacob. Mesmo com toda essa história de vampiros e lobisomens, ali ele era apenas meu amigo, aquele que me entendia e que estava sempre do meu lado. E agora que eu sabia de tudo, depois que Edward me explicara como funcionava essa rivalidade entre eles, eu podia imaginar o esforço que ele deve ter feito para aceitar e apoiar nosso namoro.

- Eu realmente fico feliz por você estar bem, Bella.

- Obrigada, Jake. Eu realmente não sei se teria superado meu medo se não fosse por você. Eu nem sei como te agradecer...

- Bem, na verdade eu posso pensar em alguma coisa... – ele disse me olhando com um sorriso bem malicioso.

- Eca, Jake!

- Ei, eu não disse nada. Você é que tá pensando besteira. Eu ia dizer que um beijo era suficiente.

- Sei. Vou fingir que acredito. – e eu dei um beijo em seu rosto.

- E quando é que eles vão embora? Eu tava pensando, e acho que os Cullen já estão aqui há muito tempo. Já tá na hora de eles irem pra outro lugar.

- Eu não sei – eu disse, olhando para o chão.

De repente eu me lembrei de quando Edward me disse que eu não ficaria presa a Forks, porque ele mesmo não ficaria muito tempo aqui. E então, meu sonho estava chegando ao final. É claro que não duraria pra sempre. Ninguém pode ser tão feliz por tanto tempo. Isso só acontece em contos de fadas.

- Bem, essa era uma das coisas que eu queria falar com você. Eu ia falar com ele, mas achei melhor conversar com você, e saber o que você acha de tudo isso.

- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer.

- Presta atenção. Eu conversei com Sam, e ele concordou em abrir uma exceção no acordo que existe entre nós, se você estiver de acordo.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Jake.

- Do acordo, Bella. Ele não impede apenas que os Cullen se alimentem das pessoas. Ele também proíbe que eles transformem mais alguém. E Sam concordou em permitir que você seja transformada, se você quiser.

- Peraí. Você quer dizer que...

- Que se você quiser ir com eles, como uma deles, a decisão agora é inteiramente sua, e que ninguém vai se meter nisso, e nenhuma guerra começará por isso. Mas antes de dizer isso a Edward, eu queria saber a sua opinião. Eu queria saber se você já pensou em tudo o que vai deixar pra trás e...

- Espera, Jake – eu o interrompi – Espera um pouco. Você tá me dizendo que se eu quiser ir com eles, se eu quiser ser como eles, eu posso?

- Isso mesmo.

- Jake, isso é o que eu mais quero. É claro que eu quero ficar com Edward pra sempre, mas eu não sei se ele quer isso também.

E era verdade. Ficar com Edward por toda a eternidade ainda me parecia pouco tempo pra estar com ele, e eu sabia que ele me amava muito, mas não chegamos a conversar sobre isso. E não era só ele. Também tem a família dele, e isso diz respeito a todos eles. Não sei se eles também me aceitariam.

- Bella, como você é insegura, garota. É claro que ele quer que você seja como ele. Você não tem idéia de como você é frágil, e eu imagino o cuidado que ele deve ter cada vez que chega muito perto de você. É claro que se você fosse como ele essa relação seria bem mais fácil. E eu vejo o quanto ele te ama, da mesma forma que você o ama. Eu não sei como você ainda pode ter alguma dúvida sobre isso.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Bella, às vezes você é tão absurda. Se bem que a eternidade me parece tempo demais pra ter que agüentar você...

- Jake!!!

- Brincadeira...

- Mas... E Charlie? E Reneé? Eu teria que deixar tudo pra trás...

- Bella, Charlie viveu a vida toda dele sem você, e Reneé tem o Phil agora. Eles vão sobreviver. Você se preocupou demais com todo mundo a sua vida toda. Tá na hora de ir atrás da _sua_ felicidade. E eu sei que ela está com Edward. Eu nunca vi você tão feliz quanto está agora.

- É porque eu nunca estive tão feliz... – eu disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Fale com ele, então. Não adie isso por mais tempo.

- Tudo bem – eu disse, mesmo não sabendo bem o que eu faria com isso.

- Bem, essa foi uma das coisas que eu vim dizer. Agora vem a parte difícil.

Eu olhei pra ele sem entender e apenas esperei que ele explicasse. Jacob tinha o rosto sério agora, quase triste. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, numa expressão que eu nunca vira antes. Ele não me olhava diretamente como antes, apenas olhava de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse as palavras.

- O que foi, Jake?

- Bella, eu voltei aqui pra te ver, e pra garantir que você ficaria segura. Eu não contava que você se aproximasse tanto assim dos Cullen, mas tenho certeza de que você não corre o menor perigo com eles. Edward certamente pode cuidar para que você fique sempre bem. Então o que eu vim fazer aqui já está resolvido, e agora eu tenho que ir.

- Você vai embora?

- Eu tenho que ir, Bella. Eles precisam de mim em outro lugar. Nem todos os vampiros do mundo são como seu namorado. Nós temos problemas com eles em outros lugares, e eu tenho trabalho a fazer longe daqui.

- Por favor, Jake, não! – eu disse, já sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mesmo eu tentando segurá-las.

- Bells, não chore. Eu não vou pra sempre. Eu vou ser sempre seu amigo, e estarei sempre por perto. Acredite, é melhor assim.

- Por quê?

- Pense assim: Forks é tão chata que se eu ficasse, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu acabaria tendo que caçar seus vampiros pra ter um pouco de distração.

- Jacob!

- Brincando... – ele disse com as mãos levantadas em rendição – Sério, Bella. Eu realmente tenho que ir.

- E pra onde exatamente você vai?

- Canadá. Estamos tendo problemas com um grupo de vampiros por lá, e eu vou dar uma mão. E, além disso, eu ainda não te contei a grande novidade. Eu também deixei alguém lá.

- Você o que? – perguntei incrédula.

- É, tem alguém me esperando – ele disse meio sem graça por admitir.

- Peraí. Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo? – perguntei em tom debochado – Está me dizendo que o coração de pedra de Jacob Black finalmente foi fisgado? E toda aquela conversa de que nunca encontraria alguém, e de que nunca se apaixonaria por ninguém e tal?

- Ei, acho que me lembro de você dizendo a mesma coisa... – ele disse bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Bem vindo ao clube então. – eu sorri – E como vocês estão?

- Na verdade, eu não fui tão cabeça dura quanto você. Eu não fiquei enrolando pra admitir meus sentimentos. Acho até que foi fácil. Ela é tudo o que eu podia esperar de uma garota. É bonita, é inteligente, e me entende completamente.

- Wow. E quem é a autora de tal façanha?

- O nome dela é Leah e, bem, na verdade... ela faz parte do bando também...

- Peraí. Quer dizer que mulheres também se transformam em lobisomens?!?

- Parece que sim...

- Claro. Não podia ser uma garota normal.

Ele apenas me olhou novamente com a sobrancelha erguida, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer um absurdo. Então eu pensei no que disse, e é, eu tinha dito um absurdo. Nós sempre dissemos que nunca nos apaixonaríamos por ninguém, e até brincávamos dizendo que quando estivéssemos velhos, já perto de morrer, nos casaríamos para não morrermos sozinhos. E agora, ambos estávamos perdidamente apaixonados por criaturas sobrenaturais.

Jacob ainda me olhava com olhar inquisitivo, e acabamos caindo na risada de novo. Eu não queria me despedir dele, mas se era pra ser, eu preferia que fosse assim. Eu preferia guardar a imagem dele rindo, feliz. Apesar de ele dizer que não, eu sabia que não o veria mais. Principalmente depois da minha escolha. E eu já a tinha feito, em minha mente. Mesmo antes dessa conversa, mesmo antes de hoje. Eu queria ficar com Edward pra sempre. E isso criava um abismo entre mim e o meu amigo lobo.

Então eu parei de rir e o abracei, com toda a minha pouca força. Eu sabia que mesmo que eu tentasse, eu não poderia machucá-lo, então apenas o apertei em meus braços, como se aquilo fosse suficiente para mantê-lo sempre comigo. Como se nesse abraço o resto do mundo não existisse, e não houvesse mais essa coisa de vampiros e lobisomens, e ele voltasse a ser o meu Jacob.

Jacob passou seus braços fortes em volta do meu corpo, mas não me apertou mais do que o normal. Nesse momento eu pude sentir a tristeza que ele próprio sentia em ter que partir.

- É nessas horas que eu odeio ser o que eu sou. Eu odeio ter que partir e deixar para trás as pessoas que eu amo. E é por isso que eu os odeio tanto.

A essa altura minhas lágrimas já corriam descontroladas, e eu podia sentir as lágrimas de Jacob caindo também. Eu não conseguia falar nada, sentindo o nó na minha garganta, e apenas soluçava ainda abraçada a ele com força.

- Eu te amo, Jake – eu disse entre os soluços, e tenho certeza de que se não fosse por sua audição aguçada ele não teria entendido.

- Eu te amo mais, Bells – ele disse beijando minha testa – Por favor, seja feliz. Esqueça de todo o resto, e seja feliz.

Então ele me soltou e se virou, caminhando lentamente até a borda da clareira. Eu vi quando dois grandes lobos apareceram, esperando por ele. Mas antes de entrar nas sombras das árvores e desaparecer, ele se virou pra mim, com um sorriso travesso que eu conhecia o suficiente pra saber que não era bom sinal.

- Hey, Bells – ele me chamou, me fazendo olhar pra ele por entre as lágrimas, vendo seu sorriso largo, que costumava iluminar todo o meu dia – Tome um banho. Você tá fedendo.

- Vai embora logo, Jacob! – eu gritei, fingindo indignação, mas que ele sabia que era apenas brincadeira.

E assim Jacob se foi, desaparecendo na floresta já escura. E como se com ele a minha própria força tivesse ido embora, eu me deixei cair na grama, me curvando em uma bola, e chorei. Eu chorei com todas as minhas forças a perda do meu grande e único amigo. E eu sabia que era pra sempre. A única coisa que me confortava agora era saber que eu não estava sozinha. Jacob se fora, mas eu tinha Edward comigo. E eu sabia que nunca poderia ter os dois.

Eu chorei, e desejei que nada disso existisse e que o mundo fosse como eu achei que era, sem magia, e sem criaturas místicas. Talvez nesse mundo "normal" Jacob pudesse ficar aqui, comigo, e eu poderia ter os dois ao meu lado, sol e lua, fogo e gelo, juntos. Nesse mundo "normal" eu não precisaria me despedir de uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim.

Eu não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo. Eu estava no chão, encolhida, há menos de um minuto, quando senti os braços frios de Edward me abraçando. Ele não disse nada, apenas me puxou para o seu colo, e ficou acariciando meu cabelo, enquanto eu soluçava ainda mais.

**N/A **

**Oie!!!**

**Bom, esse aí foi o penúltimo capítulo.**

**Agora só falta mais um...**

**Tô escrevendo ele pela terceira vez, procurando deixá-lo bom**

**Mas posto no final de semana...**

**Bjinho**

**E deixem review...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 – Para Sempre**

**## Edward PoV ##**

"_Bella precisa de você agora_" Jacob pensou. Eu estava longe da clareira, pois não queria ouvir a conversa deles. Eu tinha que deixá-los sozinhos para conversar. Sabia que Jacob ia embora e queria se despedir, e eu sabia o quanto ele era importante para Bella. Eu queria dar privacidade a eles para aquela conversa.

Mas eu também sabia que aquilo ia deixá-la triste, e que ela precisaria de mim no final. Então eu apenas esperei pelo momento de voltar. Jacob não estava em meu campo de visão, mas eu pude ouvir seus pensamentos perfeitamente.

"_É hora de partir. Cuide bem dela, Cullen_".

Quando eu me aproximei da clareira, pude ouvir Bella chorando. Eu corri até ela e a vi, no chão, no meio da clareira. Bella estava encolhida, com o rosto nas mãos, chorando copiosamente. O som de seu choro me causava uma dor que eu não julgava ser capaz de sentir. Me doía vê-la assim, tão frágil, tão triste.

Eu me aproximei dela lentamente, me sentando ao seu lado, e sem dizer nada eu a abracei, puxando-a para o meu colo. Bella não disse nada, nem me olhou, apenas encolheu-se em meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo, tentando inutilmente acalmá-la. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para animá-la de novo, mas eu sabia que nada podia ser feito realmente. Aquelas lágrimas eram necessárias, e eu podia apenas esperar que ela melhorasse.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas realmente pareceu que as lágrimas finalmente cessaram. Bella me abraçava agora, ainda soluçando um pouco, mas ela estava visivelmente mais controlada. Eu ainda acariciava seus cabelos e a embalava gentilmente, enxugando as últimas lágrimas que ainda rolavam pelo seu rosto.

Bella então olhou pra mim, e me sorriu um sorriso fraco, mas ainda estonteante. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir de volta, mas eu sabia que ela ainda estava triste.

- Sinto muito por isso – ela disse com a voz rouca.

- Bella, não precisa se desculpar por nada. Eu sei o quanto ele é importante pra você, e eu entendo que se sinta assim.

- Obrigada... – ela disse simplesmente.

Eu beijei sua testa gentilmente e a abracei, voltando a embalá-la em meu colo. Ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos, até que Bella já não chorava mais, e os soluços já quase tinham parado.

- Melhor agora? –

- Acho que sim. Desculpe de novo.

- Bella boba. Não tem que se desculpar. Você sempre pode expor seus sentimentos pra mim. Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado para cuidar de você. Sempre.

Eu a abracei novamente, e colei nossos lábios, sentindo seu gosto doce me invadindo. Como antes, eu podia sentir todo o amor que nós sentíamos naquele beijo. Nossas bocas se uniam e mantinham um movimento que parecia ensaiado, sincronizado, perfeito. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

- Edward... – Ela disse entre os beijos – Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, Bella – eu respondi, voltando a beijá-la.

Bella então voltou-se para mim, passando as pernas ao redor do meu quadril e me abraçando enquanto aprofundávamos o beijo. Eu senti suas mãos afundarem em meu cabelo, e podia sentir seus dedos delicados os puxando com força, mas que para mim ainda parecia uma leve carícia. Nossas línguas duelavam desesperadamente, numa batalha deliciosa, e nossas bocas se apertavam como se ainda houvesse uma enorme distância separando-as.

Minhas mãos que estavam em seus cabelos desceram então para sua cintura, acariciando-a por baixo de sua blusa. Bella estremeceu e soltou um pequeno gemido pelo meu toque frio, e com ele levou todo o resto do meu auto controle. Eu podia sentir todo o meu corpo clamando pelo dela, e podia sentir que ela me desejava com a mesma intensidade.

Lentamente eu a deitei na grama e me inclinei sobre ela, sem separar nossas bocas, mantendo os meus braços ao lado do seu corpo, segurando o meu peso. Então eu olhei para ela, avaliando sua expressão, procurando pelo menor sinal de rejeição, mas não havia nada. Seus olhos brilhavam de volta pra mim, refletindo ali o meu próprio desejo por fazê-la minha.

E como se disso dependesse a minha existência, eu voltei a mergulhar em sua boca doce, sentindo o calor dos seus lábios macios contra os meus, tão frios e duros, sentindo novamente a eletricidade que emanava daquele contato, sentindo aquela corrente elétrica percorrer todo o meu corpo, como eu sabia que ela também sentia. Bella apenas me abraçava, segurando com força os meus cabelos, enquanto me beijava.

Após alguns segundos eu separei nossas bocas, mas continuei beijando-a, traçando uma linha de beijos até o seu pescoço. Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Bella, pesada e descompassada. Podia ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado. Mas o melhor som que eu podia ouvir era sua voz rouca, deixando escapar fracos gemidos a cada toque meu. Eu estava em êxtase pelas reações que eu causava a ela, pois eram as mesmas reações que ela me causava.

Beijei delicadamente o seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro doce do seu sangue, que me inebriava ainda mais. Eu a desejava desesperadamente, e o cheiro dela só aumentava esse desejo. Não o desejo pelo seu sangue, pois eu nunca seria capaz de causar qualquer mal à Bella, mas o desejo por seu corpo, por sentir sua pele quente em contato com a minha. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Eu não sabia se era por algum instinto até então adormecido, ou se era por todo o amor que eu sentia pela garota em meus braços, mas por algum motivo eu sabia exatamente o que fazer, e como fazer.

Passei então pelo seu pescoço, e dei uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha. Eu vi sua pele arrepiar com meu toque. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando mais um gemido rouco.

- Edward, eu nunca...

- Eu sei, Bella – eu a interrompi – Eu também não. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Eu te amo. É só isso o que importa.

- Eu também te amo – ela disse, e voltamos a nos beijar.

Minhas mãos voltaram a acariciar sua cintura, por baixo da sua blusa, e eu podia sentir novamente sua pele quente. Instintivamente minhas mãos foram subindo, acompanhando a curva perfeita da sua cintura, passando pela lateral do seu tórax, até chegar ao seu ombro. Então eu puxei sua blusa, tirando-a e deixando sua pele exposta. Sua pele era branca, quase tão branca quanto a minha. Eu apenas a olhei, admirando toda a perfeição do seu corpo. Eu vi quando o rosto dela corou levemente, envergonhada pela exposição, e eu voltei a beijá-la.

Então eu tirei a minha camisa e voltei a me inclinar sobre ela, beijando-a novamente, e pela primeira vez sentindo o contato da sua pele quente contra a minha. Sentindo-a assim, tão perto, por um instante eu quase perdi o controle de mim mesmo. Eu a desejava tanto, que era difícil manter um ritmo lento. Mas eu não queria que fosse rápido. Aquela era nossa primeira vez, e tinha que ser perfeito. Eu faria com que tudo fosse perfeito para Bella.

Lentamente eu separei nossas bocas, e fui descendo com beijos, trilhando um caminho pelo seu queixo, pescoço, ombros. Beijei o vão entre os seus seios, sua barriga. Passei a língua de leve pelo seu umbigo, fazendo-a arquear o corpo contra minha boca, prendendo a respiração.

- Edward... – ela gemeu baixinho.

Eu olhei novamente para Bella, e vi seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhando em desejo, tanto quanto os meus estavam. Ela se contorcia a cada toque meu, a cada beijo que eu depositava em seu corpo quente. Vagarosamente, avaliando ainda suas reações, eu abri o botão do seu jeans e deslizei o zíper, e só então voltei a beijá-la, enquanto puxava sua calça para baixo, beijando cada lugar onde sua pele era revelada.

Ela ainda estava deitada sobre a grama. Agora, sem suas roupas, eu podia ver realmente o quanto ela era perfeita. Bella estava apenas com sua lingerie azul, que a deixava ainda mais bonita. O contato entre o azul escuro e sua pele alva criava um contraste encantador. Ela estava envergonhada, e seu rosto agora assumia um tom de vermelho escuro que a deixava ainda mais adorável.

- Você é linda, Bella. Ainda mais linda do que eu imaginei. Não precisa se envergonhar. Eu sou seu, e você é minha agora.

Eu podia ouvir seu coração voando em seu peito. Eu não podia ter certeza se era medo pelo que estava acontecendo, ou se era apenas nervosismo, por não saber bem o que esperar disso. Mas ambos tínhamos certeza de que aquilo estava mais do que certo, de que pertencíamos completamente um ao outro.

Voltei então a beijá-la, com carinho, enquanto eu mesmo me livrava da minha calça também. A sensação da pele dela contra a minha era indescritível. Era como se nossos corpos se encaixassem. Era como se fizéssemos parte de um mesmo corpo, duas metades, antes separadas, e que agora se reencontravam. Ela correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, com o mesmo amor, me abraçando e me fazendo sentir que ela era minha, de corpo e alma.

Cada célula do meu corpo a desejava intensamente. Eu desejava tê-la nos meus braços, sentir o seu corpo sob o meu, sentir o seu calor, o seu gosto, o seu cheiro. Eu podia sentir o meu desejo aumentar a cada segundo, mas mantinha meus movimentos lentos. Não queria apressar as coisas, e sabia que Bella também não queria. Queríamos aproveitar o momento ao máximo, sentir cada sensação completamente, uma de cada vez.

Enquanto mergulhávamos num beijo quente, eu sentia Bella apertando seu corpo de encontro ao meu, como se os mínimos espaços que ainda existiam entre nós ainda fossem grandes demais. Suas delicadas mãos me puxavam mais contra si, me apertando, me arranhando, enquanto me beijava com volúpia.

- Ah, Bella... – eu falei entre o beijo, minha voz mais parecida com um gemido.

Minhas mãos, agora mais soltas, passeavam pelo corpo dela, explorando lentamente cada centímetro. Eu olhava para ela, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, e no que estávamos prestes a fazer. Bella me olhava de volta, seus olhos brilhando em desejo, e eu pude ver o quanto aquilo estava certo. Pertencíamos um ao outro, como verdadeiras almas gêmeas. E ali eu pude acreditar que eu realmente tinha uma alma, e que esta pertencia a Bella.

Bem devagar, eu deslizei a alça do seu sutiã, enquanto fazia o mesmo caminho com beijos, primeiro de um lado e depois do outro. Passei então a mão pelas costas dela e desabotoei os fechos, livrando-a daquela peça desnecessária. A visão de Bella assim, semi nua era demais para o meu auto controle. Como se tivessem vontade própria, minhas mãos rumaram para o seu seio, apertando-o, fazendo-a arquear seu corpo contra meu toque frio. Minha boca foi para o outro seio, minha língua contornando seu mamilo rosado e rígido, enquanto Bella apenas se agarrava com força em meus cabelos, me puxando mais ainda contra si.

Com alguma dificuldade, minha boca deixou o seu seio, e eu continuei descendo meus beijos pela sua barriga branquinha, passando minha língua em volta do seu umbigo, e sentindo-a contorcer-se sob minha boca. Eu estava em êxtase por vê-la assim, tão entregue a mim, vendo todas as reações que eu causava nela, satisfeito por saber que ela estava gostando daquilo tanto quanto eu estava.

Desci mais um pouco até a última peça de roupa que ainda a cobria, e lentamente a deslizei por suas pernas, seguindo o percurso com leves beijos, até os seus pés, e voltando novamente até o seu pescoço, beijando cada centímetro do seu corpo quente e macio. Então voltei a beijar sua boca, de uma forma mais calma, mais apaixonada, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo, tocando seus seios levemente. Uma de minhas mãos desceu pela sua barriga, em direção ao seu sexo, roçando delicadamente a leve penugem que a cobria, fazendo com que ela arfasse.

Sem quebrar o beijo, afastei meu corpo do seu, me livrando também da minha boxer, não deixando mais nada além de nossos corpos, completamente unidos agora. Eu sentia o meu desejo aumentando a cada segundo, o meu corpo sendo tomado por sensações inexplicáveis. Podia sentir também o quanto ela me desejava. Não havia espaço para mais nada ali, além do nosso próprio desejo de um pelo outro.

Minhas mãos voltaram a acariciá-la, enquanto Bella concentrava-se apenas em continuar respirando, o que já parecia difícil o suficiente. Toquei novamente seu seio rígido, apertando-o levemente, depois acariciando sua barriga, seu ventre, e logo chegando ao seu sexo. Toquei-a delicadamente, e sentindo o quanto estava úmida, pronta pra mim. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados, e soltou um gemido um pouco mais forte, enquanto eu movimentava levemente meus dedos sobre seu clitóris.

- Edward, você vai me matar... – ela disse, sua voz não mais que um sussurro.

Bella me puxou de novo contra si, fazendo nossas bocas se encontrarem novamente, enquanto arqueava seu corpo, pressionando seu sexo contra o meu, já completamente rígido, me fazendo prender a respiração.

- _Você_ vai me matar desse jeito – eu falei em seu ouvido – Desculpe Bella, mas eu não consigo ir além disso. Eu te desejo tanto...

- Ah Edward... – ela sussurrou, enquanto passava uma das pernas ao redor do meu quadril, e eu entendi que ela também não queria mais esperar.

Levantei um pouco meu corpo para olhar pra ela. Seus olhos brilhavam de encontro aos meus. Segurando sua cintura, posicionei meu membro na sua entrada e lentamente deslizei pra dentro dela. Senti suas pernas ficarem rígidas, e vi seu rosto contrair-se em dor, enquanto ela agarrava meus cabelos com força, mas ainda olhando pra mim, profundamente, como se aquele contato fosse essencial. Fiquei parado por algum tempo, esperando que ela se acostumasse com a sensação de me ter dentro dela.

A onda de prazer que tomou o meu corpo era algo avassalador. Um prazer indescritível, algo impossível de ser descrito. A sensação de estar dentro de Bella, tão quente, tão macia, era como se eu pudesse sentir meu corpo vivo de novo. Todas as sensações de estar vivo novamente. Involuntariamente eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, quebrando aquele contato.

- A gente pode parar se você quiser... – falei, voltando a olhar pra ela.

Ela não falou nada, apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente, e me lançou um sorriso tímido. Eu senti que ela afrouxava um pouco as mãos em meus cabelos, e percebi que a dor diminuía. Então comecei a me movimentar dentro dela, entrando e saindo lentamente, voltando a beijá-la de forma apaixonada.

Eu beijava sua boca, seu pescoço, sua orelha, aumentando um pouco o ritmo dos nossos movimentos à medida em que eu sentia que sua dor diminuía, e era substituída por prazer. Ela me apertava mais contra si, me beijando, me arranhando e me mordendo. Eu ouvia sua voz fraca, gemendo contra minha pele, se juntando aos meus próprios gemidos, me fazendo desejá-la ainda mais.

Bella então passou sua outra perna em volta do meu quadril, prendendo seus pés em minhas costas, me deixando penetrá-la ainda mais fundo. Eu não pensava mais em nada, não conseguia mais controlar minhas ações. Estava completamente tomado por meus instintos, nossos movimentos ainda mais acelerados.

Eu sentia meu corpo rígido, sabia que o fim estava próximo, mas eu queria prolongar aquele momento ao máximo. Queria que ela também chegasse ao fim, que ela também sentisse prazer comigo. Senti o corpo de Bella enrijecer-se sob o meu, enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás, num gemido mais forte. Senti seu sexo contrair-se e depois explodir em fortes pulsações, e quase que ao mesmo tempo senti o meu próprio membro pulsando dentro dela.

E pela primeira vez, em décadas de existência, eu senti o meu corpo realmente cansado. Senti quando uma das mãos de Bella empurrou levemente o meu peito, me afastando um pouco, quase sem forças. E mesmo sem entender sua reação, eu me afastei, saindo de dentro dela lentamente e me deitando ao seu lado. Bella ainda tinha os olhos fechados, e se encolheu completamente assim que eu me afastei dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntei preocupado.

Bella apenas ergueu um pouco a mão, para que eu esperasse. Sua respiração ainda estava rápida, seu coração parecia que queria pular de seu peito. Ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados, mas havia um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

- Bella, por favor... – falei, passando a mão em seu cabelo – Por favor, me diga se eu fiz algo errado, se eu te machuquei ou...

- Shhh. Me dê apenas um minuto. – ela sussurrou.

- Bella, fala alguma coisa... – eu implorei, depois de alguns longos segundos.

Ela apenas abriu seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate e me olhou, agora me mostrando um lindo sorriso. Respirou profundamente, soltando um longo suspiro antes de voltar a falar.

- Este, sem dúvida, foi o melhor momento da minha vida. Eu te amo.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. Este tinha sido o melhor momento da _minha_ vida, e agora mais ainda por ela também pensar assim. Beijei delicadamente sua testa e a puxei pra mim, aninhando-a em meu colo, voltando a acariciar seu cabelo, enquanto seu coração voltava ao ritmo normal.

- Eu também te amo, Bella.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Eu estive pensando numa coisa esses últimos dias e... – ela se interrompeu, hesitante, seu coração voltando a acelerar.

- E?

- Bem, enquanto eu conversava com Jacob, ele me disse uma coisa...

- O que ele te disse, Bella? – perguntei, sentindo seu rosto esquentar em contato com a minha pele.

- Bem, na verdade, eu queria saber o que você pensa sobre isso...

- Eu não tô entendendo o que você quer dizer, Bella. Me diga, por favor.

- Desculpa. Eu só... É que eu...

- Bella, por favor...

- Eu não sei como dizer. Espera.

- É só dizer. Não pode ser tão ruim assim...

Bella respirava profundamente, seu rosto ainda corado, e seu coração ainda acelerado. Ela estava completamente envergonhada, e eu não entendia o motivo, e isso me deixava realmente incomodado. Eu achava que já tinha superado o incômodo que era não poder ler sua mente, mas a cada dia isso ficava ainda mais complicado.

- Bella, por favor. Não precisa se envergonhar de nada. Apenas me diga sobre o que vocês conversavam.

- Tá. Tudo bem. Eu falo. Jacob me disse que vocês irão embora logo...

- Mas você já sabia disso.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas eu não quero que você vá. – ela disse, e eu já podia sentir suas lágrimas caindo em meu peito frio – Eu não quero perder você.

- Vem cá – eu disse, a puxando para sentar-se de frente pra mim – Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, antes de Jacob chegar.

- Então é verdade? – Bella perguntou, com sua voz já falhando devido às lágrimas - Vocês já estão indo embora mesmo?

- Nós conversamos sobre isso, e Carlisle acha que nós já ficamos demais aqui. Ele quer partir logo, antes que as pessoas comecem a perceber que nós não envelhecemos.

- Quanto tempo vocês ainda vão ficar?

- Não sei bem. Duas semanas, talvez três.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você... – ela disse num sussurro.

- Você não precisa ficar longe de mim...

Bella olhou pra mim, e eu pude ver em seus olhos que ela entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Eu queria lhe pedir pra ir comigo, pra ficar comigo, pra sempre.

- Eu quero ficar com você, onde você estiver... Se você me quiser também...

- Você está brincando? – perguntei, voltando a beijá-la – É tudo o que eu mais quero Bella. Ficar com você, pra sempre. Eu não conseguiria mais ficar longe de você. Eu preciso ter você comigo.

Bella sorriu largamente, e pulou no meu colo de novo, agarrando meus cabelos com força e me beijando com urgência. Eu a amava tanto, e por algum milagre, ela parecia me amar da mesma forma, incondicional, irrevogável, e pra falar a verdade, quase irracionalmente. Não poderíamos mais nos separar, seria impossível depois de tudo, vivermos longe um do outro. E o fato de ela querer ficar comigo, para sempre, como eu queria que fosse, quase fez o meu coração morto voltar a bater.

- Edward – ela disse, se afastando um pouco e me olhando nos olhos – eu quero ir com você, eu quero ficar com você, mas eu quero _ser_ como você. Uma vida pra mim não é suficiente. Apenas a minha vida me parece muito pouco tempo pra estar ao seu lado. Eu não aceito menos tempo do que a eternidade para amar você...

- Bella... – eu disse, tentando manter minha voz controlada, apesar do meu peito querer explodir em felicidade diante daquelas palavras – Você tem certeza disso? Você sabe exatamente o que você está me pedindo?

- Eu nunca estive tão certa de algo na minha vida... – ela disse sorrindo.

- Que se dane o pacto, então. Se é o que você quer...

- Espera! – ela falou, ainda sorrindo. – Isso foi outra coisa que Jacob me disse. Ele falou com Sam e os outros, e ele disse que o acordo ainda estaria mantido. Ele disse que os lobos não se oporiam à minha transformação, se eu realmente quisesse isso. Não haverá guerra nenhuma!

- Mas isso é ótimo. Vamos, eu vou te levar para Carlisle. Eu já tinha falado com ele antes, e ele concordou em transformar você, e...

- Carlisle? – ela perguntou séria, de repente. – Eu pensei que _você_ fosse...

- Não, Bella! – eu a interrompi – Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Carlisle deve fazer...

- Eu não quero que ele faça – ela falou, sua voz extremamente calma – Eu quero que _você _me transforme. Eu quero que _você _me faça sua.

- Bella, por favor, não... – eu disse, quase em pânico – E se eu fizer algo errado? E se eu a machucar? Ou se eu não puder parar...

Ela se aproximou novamente e me interrompeu com um beijo calmo e doce. Bella me abraçou e voltou ao meu colo, aninhando-se em meu peito de novo.

- Eu confio em você. Eu confio no amor que você sente por mim, e eu sei que isso será suficiente. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, Edward. Nós _fomos feitos_ um para o outro, e devemos ficar sempre juntos.

Eu a abracei mais forte. A veracidade daquelas palavras me trouxe força de novo. Nós realmente pertencíamos um ao outro, e nada poderia nos separar agora. Eu faria isso. Eu a faria minha. Eu seria forte o suficiente para fazê-lo, por mim mesmo.

Lentamente eu a deite na grama, e me inclinei sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la calmamente. Minhas mãos percorreram mais uma vez seu corpo quente, para senti-la uma última vez. Então eu me afastei, decorando cada detalhe de seu rosto perfeito, observando o lindo brilho de seus olhos cor de chocolate, vendo-a corar, uma última vez. Eu sentiria falta disso tudo, mas eu estaria feliz, sabendo que estaríamos juntos, por toda a eternidade.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Eu vou te amar para sempre. Por cada dia do para sempre.

Meu rosto então desceu em direção ao seu pescoço, e ela me abraçou com força. Seu coração voltou a disparar em seu peito, mas eu sabia que não havia medo ali. Eu beijei lentamente o seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro delicioso do seu sangue.

- Eu te amo, Edward... – Bella sussurrou.

Então eu senti sua pele cedendo sob minhas presas, e o gosto doce do seu sangue me invadindo.

**N/A **

**Hey, pessoal!!!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que um monte de coisas aconteceu nesses últimos dias, e eu realmente não conseguia terminar o capítulo.**

**Bom, está aí, o último capítulo da fic.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que leram e dizer que adorei cada comentário postado.**

**E obrigada também a quem não comentou.**

**Também quero avisar que em alguns dias será postada mais uma fic, e quem quiser pode me colocar em alerta pra ficar sabendo quando estiver ok.**

**Grande beijo a todos, e até a próxima fic.**


End file.
